The Future Not Foretold
by Slidell
Summary: Prequel to It's Too Soon to Tell. Her future has been seen, but a dark secret is hidden in her past. S/J D/V. Spoilers up to 10&4.
1. Prologue

**The Future Not Foretold**

**Prequel to It's Too Soon to Tell**

Disclaimer: I can only dream that I will one day own…oh who am I kidding, I don't now, nor will I ever own Stargate…I just like to play with the characters. Please enjoy!

WARNING: This story can stand alone, but after the next few sentences if you haven't read _It's Too Soon to Tell_ then this is going to ruin the mystery part of it. I highly recommend… in fact I beg you to stop now if you have not read it and do so now (I think you'll like it really! Esp. if you like S/J and D/V which becomes important to the whole thing.)

**Summary: **

**S/J**

At this point I assume you have either read _It's Too Soon to Tell_, or you are very brave (I salute you if that is the case!). So, to recap _It's Too Soon to Tell_, Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter were married shortly after they were separated from the same chain of command (around season 9ish). While on Atlantis, Colonel Carter's lead team, led by John Shepard, came across a girl in a stasis chamber who was believed to be from far in the past. In truth she was actually Jack and Sam's daughter Danni, born in the future. In her time she eventually became a member of the Air Force and the SGC like her parents where she was placed on a mission to save Earth thousands of years before she was even born. She awoke early and was stuck in her own past.

This story begins a week before Danni's senior year in high school and is focused on how Jack and Sam deal with how she became who she was in the first story. It turns out that knowing how Danni turns out, doesn't prepare them for how she got there. Keep in mind that "Future Danni" is living on Atlantis with her husband John Shepard and their family while all of this is going on; this fact is often alluded to but not always fully explained because young Danni can never know.

**Prologue: **

Grace Danielle O'Neill, better known as Danni to her friends, was a rather unique girl. Of course all high school girls are in their own way, but she far exceeded the norm. Where most little girls fall asleep to stories about princesses or talking animals, Danni had been told stories about alien worlds and the occasional military tactics. The military tactics part often earned an admonition being shouted down the hall. Jack O'Neill would wince at his wife's warnings every time, but he couldn't resist the giggle his little girl produced from such incidences.

Danni was after all a Daddy's girl. She had been born in Colorado, but only shortly after her parents had moved to D.C. for her mother's new job and her father had finally retired to stay home with her. Almost four years later, her mother had retired as well and the family moved to Minnesota. The seclusion did nothing to hinder Danni though; she still performed well above her peers in the small town school, and received extra lessons at home which she eagerly absorbed.

Life had been perfect. But one day, the O'Neill house had received a call from Colorado Springs.

Running in soaked from fishing in the morning rain, Danni had picked up the old handheld receiver by the cabin's couch. "Hello?"

"Carter?"

"No, this is her daughter, can I help you?"

"Danni?"

Danni was a bit uneasy from the stranger's quick knowledge of her name. "Yeah…"

"Wow, you sound just like your mama." And the truth was she did. People often didn't notice in person though because her dark brown curls and brown eyes made people think of her father, just like other parts of her personality.

Danni's brown eyes shot wide as a hand reached for her bony pre-teen hip. "Excuse me? Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry, guess you haven't seen me in quite a few years huh. This is your Uncle Cam!"

"Oh my God…sorry Uncle Cam!" She mentally reprimanded herself for being so suddenly paranoid.

"No problem honey, is your mom or dad there?"

"Um…Dad's outside trying to kill his fishing pole and Mom's in town, can I just have her call you back?"

"Yeah…OK, just make sure she calls me pronto please."

"Yes Sir, I will."

"Good to hear ya kid, talk at you later."

When Sam finally made the call back, the end result was a long family talk that lasted well into the night. Cameron Mitchell had been calling about a position at the SGC that needed filling. Research and Development from Area 51 had been causing an information gap between the bases and retired Colonel Carter was being offered the role as head of the SGC department, as well as a promotion. They were also eager to have O'Neill's expertise near by for feedback. Jack finally admitted that fishing was finally getting a little old, and Sam had also brought up the fact that Danni would be able to go to a bigger school. The thought of being close to their surrogate family sealed the deal.

Two months later they were set up in Colorado Springs once again. Danni quickly became the best of friends with her adoptive Uncle Daniel and Aunt Vala's oldest child, a son Nicky. They had met as children a few times, but it wasn't until they attended middle school together that their friendship blossomed. Sam and Vala would laugh at the way their banter resembled that of their father's, except Danni could outwit Nicky almost every time without even trying. It probably had a little to do with the fact that Danni was almost half a year older than Nicky, as well as a grade ahead of him (two ahead of everyone else her age).

In short, aside from strange bedtime stories, and cover stories, and all kinds of stories that came home from work, Danni O'Neill was a picture of normalcy. She never knew that her parents' jokes about her future were based on more than just guesses. But even those assumptions were going to be brought into question as the now nearly seventeen year old Danni prepared for her last year of high school.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**So what do you think? I know it's short, but it is a prologue after all : ) Let me know if there is anything I can add that would help explain something from the other story too!**

**The next chapters will be about the length of those in the first story. I'm also going to do another piece based on It's Too Soon to Tell focused on the "after", but I thought I'd go in order.**

**This story is also going to have a lot more Jack and Sam interaction, fair warning : P. Thanks for reading!! **

**Next Chapter: My Father's Stories**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. My Father's Stories

**Chapter 1: My Father's Stories**

Sunlight was shimmering in through a large second story window, setting off a glittering effect on several picture frames and other knickknacks. The nightstand nearest the window became illuminated first. A lamp and alarm clock reading 06:25 were there, surrounded by other random items that never made it to their designated keeping space. There were bottles of nail polish, a micro-thin ipod and a single picture. In the photo there was a small wooden dock, jutting out onto a pond. Seated in two outdoor chairs was a happy couple smiling towards whoever was taking the image. At their feet, was a young girl with curly brown locks, kicking her feet in the water and laughing.

Eventually the beams became stronger and stretched forth over a mound of aqua bedding. A few brown locks peering out from the head of the bed were all that could be seen of the figure now squirming beneath them.

Danni could feel something pressing hard against her back. No it wasn't pressing; she was being pulled against it. A spot on her chest began to burn deeper and deeper as if something was burrowing through her flesh. She let out a small moan and looked up to see that she was somehow suspended above the ground on a web-like construction. A tall well built man with short dark hair and tanned skin was standing in front of her with a bottle in his hand.

"I can make it all stop. Just tell me why you came back." His voice was deep and bellowing, though he was not yelling. His eyes began to glow and she fought to hold back a scream.

"If I knew I'd tell you!" Danni heard a voice, not her own, reply.

The man in front of her rose the bottle and she remained in horror as a drop of liquid flew towards her, burning another hole into her body.

This time Danni screamed.

The aqua bedding slumped around her as she sat up swiftly, realizing the vision had been yet another dream. She had had nightmares like that one, and many others, since she was a child. She use to tell her parents about them when she was very young, but after the way they acted at first, she began to change the stories, and then began to pretend the dreams and nightmares had stopped altogether. Thankfully they had been lessening over the years, as if she was gaining control over them. This had indeed been the first in almost a year. However, it had also been the most believable.

The clock in her room began to play a punk rock tune that shook the image from her mind. She quickly turned it up as she hopped out of bed realizing what day it was.

"All hail the Captain!" She squealed on her way to the shower. One of Danni's best qualities was her ability to block the bad out. Her personality never lost its sparkle for long. Thirty minutes later she was dressed for some kind of workout. Her rambunctious curls were pulled back and she was packing the last necessity in her gym bag.

"Where are my spanky pants?" She questioned the air around her with a scrunched face and furrowed brow. Then looking over to a lump on the foot of her bed she walked the short distance and threw the covers back. "Furling! Did you eat my spanky pants again?"

The lethargic and overfed Australian Shepherd looked at her with no concern then lay back down and began to snore. Danni shook her head and grabbed her bag. She would have to find them later. The Captain of the cheer team could not be late.

Before she could step out of her room she found a large note taped to her door.

_Danni, Don't forget our lunch date!_

_Have a good practice!_

_Love, Mom _

Stuffing the note into the side pocket of her gym bag, Danni bounded down the steps. Halfway down, an enticing smell filled the air with a thick scent of a familiar breakfast tradition.

"Good morning…Captain."

"Good morning to you too…General!" Danni couldn't hold back a wide grin as she hopped up on a barstool at the breakfast counter. She took a moment to study the figure before her. Her father was her favorite person in the world…well almost…it was really a tie between him and her mother, but people always believed she was more like him until they saw her academic record. There he stood, hovering over the kitchen stove making his world famous eggs that he had perfected years ago during retirement. His hair was completely silver and he had put on only a few pounds Danni surmised, as she recalled pictures of him from his days of active duty. Once, a boy in her class had made the mistake of calling him her grandfather, knowing full well he wasn't. Her reaction had earned her a full week's worth of detention, but the boy never opened his mouth to her again. But when Danni would think about it, her father really didn't look his age, nor did her mother for that matter. Sure they _were_ older than most of the kids at school's parents, but there was something odd about the whole thing (even for her parents).

"Here you go; lots of protein for your first day." Jack smiled as he sat a plate down in front of his daughter and then one for himself. Pulling up his stool as well, the two began to quickly devour the plates' contents. Knowing she would be hungry still, Jack had a plate of seconds already ready. She had been able to out eat anyone they knew since she was five…she even rivaled Teal'c's consumption habits on occasion.

"That was great, thanks Dad."

"That's what dads are for." He smirked. "Oh and your mother told me to remind you…what was it…"

"Lunch on post." Danni pointed with emphasis.

"Right. Don't forget your pass this time. As funny as it was to see those airmen jump when I came to bail you out of trouble…let's just not do that again."

"I wasn't in trouble for not having my pass Dad...well not entirely…I think they were mad because I threatened to have them fired."

"Yes, well you're the one who said you don't want to go into the Air Force so you can't really do that now can you?" Jack quipped.

A nervous grin of agreement came over his daughter. "Right...I'm not." She nodded once more before chewing her bottom lip and looking away for a second. "I was really nice until they kept calling me 'Miss' like five times after I asked them not to."

Jack shook his head. "You are your mother's daughter."

Danni burst out in laughter. "You mean like when you first met Mom and she told you all about her 'organs' and how she was just as tough as you? That arm wrestling bit was hilarious." She continued to giggle as her father joined in.

Jack found the memory of that particular event quite amusing. Sam hadn't left his side since that day. Granted, occasionally she was only there in mind, but none the less. Suddenly something in Jack's mind made him stop chuckling along with the younger O'Neill. "Danni…I never told you about the first time I met your mom. At least not the whole story."

Danni swallowed hard. "Sure you did. You told me you guys met at work and that you thought 'Sam' was a guy."

"Yeah, I know I told you that, but I never said anything about 'organs' or arm wrestling."

"Yes you did."

"Didn't."

"Must have been Mom." She stated quickly, too quickly for Jack to believe her. He just narrowed his eyes in her direction and nodded ever so slowly.

Danni smiled wide and jumped out of her chair. "Well, I gotta go. Got a whole plan of exercises that will have the whole team complaining for the entire five hours."

"Atta girl. Now give your old man a hug and go whip your team into shape."

Danni quickly complied, receiving a patented bear hug from her father. "Now be careful."

"Dad…I'm always careful…why don't you guys ever trust me?"

"It's not like you can heal yourself Danni…and cheerleading can be…dangerous. Kinda like your driving."

"Heal myself?"

Jack bit his lip. "Just an expression, now run along." He smiled unconvincingly as she headed out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack waited to hear the sound of his daughter's Mustang drive away before he pulled out his cell phone. It rang several times before a familiar voice picked up.

"Carter."

"Oh I'm sorry…I was looking for an O'Neill."

"Hi Love, did you break something?"

"Samantha, do you honestly think I would call you to admit to such a thing? I'm hurt."

He heard giggles before she spoke clearly into the phone again. "Sorry Jack, what is it…I hate to rush you but we've got a bit of a usual situation here."

"Ah, old times." Jack stated with a reminiscent pause. "I just had a quick question about the baby."

"What's wrong?" Jack could hear the panic in her voice that only he could ever detect.

"Nothing…I was just curious if you ever told her about the day we met."

"Jack, I was there when you told her…she never asked me anything after that." Sam was silent for a moment, gears turning in her mind. "Why?"

"Because…she was just laughing about our little arm wrestling match. One which she shouldn't know about because neither one of us told her that little tidbit."

"You think she's having them again?"

Jack let out a deep sigh. "Possibly…or it's one from a long time ago and she just thought it was something we told her as a child."

Sam nodded into the phone. "I'll talk to her about it at lunch."

"Alright General. Well I'll let you go get back to having lots of fun."

"Bye Jack, love you."

"Love you too."

**A/N: Thanks for reading...Next up: Mother's Intuition. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Mother's Intuition

**Mother's Intuition **

Danni arrived at the football field her school used quickly. It was only a few miles from her house, and she didn't exactly go the speed limit. Of course she blamed it on parental influence. Sam always did manage to go at least ten over, and even Jack couldn't help but not notice the marked speeds. They always responded to Danni's excuse with their own, "We're used to going at least the speed of light young lady, you're not."

Several other cars and trucks were pulling into the small lot as well. Danni rummaged through her bag and pulled out a water bottle, bringing only it and her keys with her as she jogged into the open air stadium. Two other girls were already there, waiting on a bench near the track that encircled the newly mowed field.

"Hey Danni!" They both hollered. Trisha and Tori were the oddball twins. Fraternal twins, they were night in day in comparison. But as kooky and different as they were, they were also her favorite members of the team. Sure Danni commanded respect from each girl on the team…for the most part…but their oddities made them more likeable. Plus, most of the other girls on the team didn't have the same interests in life as Danni did, and they often hung out in different social circles. None the less, Danni's skills had gotten her elected Captain by all but two votes. And she knew exactly whose they were.

"Hey guys, how was your summer?"

"Good."

"Abysmal."

Danni grew a confused look as her eyes went from sister to sister. "Mixed reviews I see." Danni shrugged. "Well, hopefully we can start a good senior year off now!"

"You can, we're still juniors. Remember?"

Danni snapped her fingers in the air. "Dang. Forgot about that."

The other girls just laughed at her sarcasm.

Soon several other girls were making their way across the field to join the group. There were twenty girls total on the team and this made them all slightly nervous. For some reason no guys had made the varsity team that year, and the five that had been on the team, graduated the year before. It was all on them now.

Danni clapped her hands to get the bubbly group's attention. "OK campers!" She shouted. "Let's get a little cardio warm up in before we work on some stretches and lifts. Five laps!"

"Five? Five laps? Are you out of your mind?"

Danni didn't move her gaze. She slowly sucked on her top teeth before turning to the girl with fiery red hair. "Is there a problem Kyle?"

"Uh, yeah, that's like three miles!"

Danni's eyebrows pinched over widened eyes. "It's less than two, genius."

"Whatever." Kyle snorted. "This is the first day of practice though."

Danni put her hands on her hips. "And by the last it'll be ten laps so get used to it." The redhead had no retort this time and walked over to the track with the rest of the girls, a crony following close behind.

"Wait up girls!" A gruff male voice called. All heads turned like a flock of birds to see what was going on. Coach Putnam was making his way over to their position with the football team in tow. "Sorry girls, but the boys need to run."

"Sir?" Danni questioned.

"Why don't you girls run laps outside of the stadium?" He suggested.

"Coach, no disrespect intended, but we got here early so we could use the track first…your team is here half an hour early."

"That may be, but the football team gets first dibs on the track."

"Excuse me?" Danni stated, respect beginning to slip from her tone. Several girls could be heard whispering behind her now as she stepped forward and meagerly tried to size the man in front of her up. Somehow she was five seven and holding her own against the over six foot, barrel of a man before her.

The football team was now growing behind the coach as well, and Danni didn't even notice the familiar set of blue eyes that were now twinkling with delight at what was sure to come. "Look O'Neill, you girls are just going to have to wait your turn or go somewhere else. The football team needs to go first."

"I agree that your team needs more practice than we do." Danni paused as several players looked taken aback by her statement, but others bit their fists with laughter at her boldness. "However, I think there is a much better way to decide who goes first."

Always amused by the piece of work before him the coach had to know more. "And how is that?"

"We compete for it of course. Our best runner against yours."

"How about Captain versus Captain!?" A guttural voice bellowed from the football players. Danni merely smirked that it was fine with her.

"OK." Coach Putnam gave in. He was under the mistaken impression that the little race around the track would give his team a morale boost for the day as well as the first go at the track. He was sadly mistaken.

Hands on her knees Danni was catching her breath when the well toned football captain finally made it around the track. "She cheated Coach!"

A boy with blue eyes came forward beside Putnam. "Give it a break Carl, she beat you fair and square." Danni just smiled at him knowingly. Nicky always was a peacekeeper.

"Fair my ass!" The boy replied. "Coach!?"

"Sorry son, she was in before you even really got started."

Danni turned as her team came up clapping and laughing at the guys. "That's five laps ladies!" She quickly ordered as they took off with their opportunity.

As she turned to join them the coach called her back. "O'Neill!" She rolled her eyes before turning back. "I'm not sure I've ever seen any student run that fast. There's an opening on the track team this year if you're interested." Offering the position was awkward for the coach, he had after all just lost a wager, but speed like that was unheard of and a sure win for the team. "But if you use that mouth of yours on MY team, it'll be a whole 'nother story." He warned with an air of caution.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As predicted, Danni's team was complaining within the first three hours, but she didn't let them go until four. This gave her a chance to get cleaned up in the locker room before heading off to lunch with her mother in Cheyenne Mountain.

With her pass in hand, she made her way deep into the mountain and found herself searching the research corridors for a grey streaked blonde with stars on her shirt. Now, for most people, seeing a sixteen year old who could pass for fifteen walking through the halls of a highly secret and at times dangerous military facility would be unheard of, but the further into the mountain Danni got, the less resistance she faced. She had even been off world by this point in her life. She didn't remember the experience, something that had to do with the Tok'Ra when she was a toddler, but nonetheless she had gone.

A voice softened from distance flowed out into the hall. "I know what it's supposed to do Hailey; I just don't see you getting it to work." Definitely her mother's voice.

Danni crept towards the door and walked silently in so as not to disturb the conversation at hand.

"General, if I can just figure out an equation that would allow for the displacement to be maximized within the field, then it should work."

"Understood Colonel, but you're team is due in the field in two days. I'm not going to grant an extension on your research if you haven't made progress." Carter warned the younger woman before turning her head to see her daughter waiting patiently.

"Hey Sweetie, you hungry?"

"Starved!"

"Hey Danni!" Lieutenant Colonel Hailey greeted.

"Hiya Hailey, whatcha working on?" Danni walked over, determining that the business part of her mother's discussion was over.

"Space math." Hailey replied looking down at the papers strewn before her. "Evil, damned space math."

"Can I look?"

"Why not?" Hailey shook her head and dropped the pages in her hands.

Danni glanced over the papers while her brow continued to furrow deeper and deeper. Suddenly her face relaxed and she bit her lip as she reached for the nearest pencil and scribbled something down on one of the pages. Hailey grabbed up the sheet when Danni pulled away and greedily eyed the scribble before gaping with astonishment from the paper to the girl. She shook her head. "Like mother like daughter." She mumbled somewhat incoherently under her breath.

"What was that Hailey?"

"Nothing Ma'am. But will this be a sufficient request for an extension?" She held the page out to Carter who took it while keeping a narrowed eye on Danni.

Sam handed the paper back over and replied. "I'll see what I can do." Then she turned and took Danni by her arm and led her out of the room while the eager Lieutenant Colonel got back to work.

"What?" Danni asked with complete innocence dripping from her smile.

Sam couldn't hold back a laugh. "Why are you still in high school?"

Danni's eyes widened as she gulped with an expression all too like her father's. "I thought you said it was OK?"

"I just want you to be sure this is what you want. Danni, Lieutenant Hailey is one of the best we have and you figured out an equation that was eluding her."

"So I'm good at math. What's the big deal Mom? I already skipped two grades. I'll still be sixteen when I graduate. It's not like I'm a slacker."

Sam let out an exasperated breath. "Danni, how many languages do you speak?"

"Five…?" She pouted when she saw her mother's face. "OK, fine seven. But that's your fault for letting me hang out with Uncle Daniel."

"Danni you picked those up with no trouble at all."

"I don't see what this has to do with me still being in high school. I can still learn a whole lot of other things. Like social skills!" She added with a smile and a nod. Those really did need refining. Somehow Danni still hadn't learned when to back down from anyone other than her family.

"OK. I promised I wouldn't push anything on you. I just don't want to see you waste any opportunities to excel."

Danni huffed. "Excel at what? That's half the reason I wanted to stay in high school."

Shock covered Sam's face as she stopped walking. "What are you talking about?"

"Do'h." Danny growled to herself. "Nothing."

"Grace…"

"Mom…I don't want to disappoint you guys, that's all."

"How would you disappoint us?"

"Because I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life? Because some days I wish I was just a normal average sophomore wishing I was a senior instead of a semi-normal senior wishing I was a sophomore who didn't have to decide what she was going to be within the next six or so months."

Sam just pressed her lips into a thin smile and pulled her daughter over towards her. She hugged her and ruffled her curls that were now down. "Don't worry honey. I have ever confidence that you will figure out exactly where you want to be when the time is right."

The two started again on their way to the commissary.

"Mom? Why do you and Daddy always think everything is going to turn out OK, even though you worry about everything at all times?"

"Because…that's what parents do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Half an hour later Sam and her daughter had finished lunch. The meal was average for the mess so there was no need to linger over the flavor, or the lack there of. Both women got up and retrieved some jello for dessert and sat back down. Danni noticed the occasional glance in her direction that she was used to after so many years. There were even times in town when people who obviously worked on the base would notice her. She couldn't help but wander why she was such a big deal. Her parents were the heroes in the family. Danni was just…Danni.

"Anyways, I think the team will do well at competition this year, so no worries there."

"Good to hear." Sam nodded. "You do well with leadership. Now if only you could learn to respect it a little more."

"Yeah, about that." Danni took a breath. "Coach Putnam and I had a little talk today."

"A 'talk'?" Sam asked with great hesitation.

"More like a _debate_." Danni cocked her head.

"I'm listening."

"He wants me to join the track team."

Sam grew an expression born of both shock and confusion. "What led him to make that request?"

"I…well…see the football team was trying to take our track time for laps…and long story short I raced the captain for running rights…and I won…by a lot."

For some reason Danni couldn't understand why Sam looked like she was upset, perhaps even disappointed. "That's great." She forced a smile. "So are you thinking about joining?"

"I haven't actually given it any thought yet." Danni replied slowly as she continued to study her mother's expression. "What would you do?"

Sam was all to quick to answer. "I wouldn't."

"Ma'am?!" Was Sam Carter really telling her not to take a challenge? This was too strange.

"I just think that with it being your last year, and with all your APs, and cheerleading responsibilities, and everything else…it may be too much."

"An hour ago you were telling me I wasn't doing enough, and now suddenly the track team is going to be my downfall." Danni leaned forward on the table. "What's that about?"

Sam grew wide and innocent eyes. "Nothing. I just, what if it was a fluke?"

Danni was hurt. "You don't think I can do it? I knew I could beat him. I'm fast, really fast, and strong too!" She tried to hold the emotion out of her retort but it was hard.

"I know you are." Sam quickly responded as she reached out and put her hand on Danni's. I just…I don't want you to get into something on a whim." She placated her with a smile.

Danni just shook her head and smiled back. Her parents were so weird, and that was part of the reason she loved them so much. "I don't think I could put up with Putnam's power mongering anyway." She shook her head with another grin.

They finished the last bites of their jello as Sam tried to work up the courage to ask Danni about something Jack had called about earlier that very morning. "There is one more thing I'd like to talk to you about before you head home Danni."

"What's that Mom?"

Carter looked to her empty dish and then back up. "I've noticed you've been acting a little funny lately. Is anything bothering you?"

A baffled look crossed the girl. "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. You haven't been having any nightmares again have you?"

"Huh?!" The utterance slipped out before Danni could stop herself.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam stated matter-of-factly.

Danni just nodded for a moment. "How did you…"

"Mother's intuition."

"Right."

"Danni is everything OK?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." She lied. Now the dream from that morning was beginning to make itself memorable and she fingered the spot on her chest as she could swear it was burning yet again. Finally she allowed her gaze to meet Sam's. "They're just dreams right?" There was a hint of worry in her question.

"What kind of dreams?" Sam pried with motherly affection reserved only for the girl in front of her.

"This is going to sound so stupid…" She trailed off shaking her head.

Sam rose from her seat and came over to the one beside Danni so that the two were only feet apart. "It's not stupid. Just tell me what you saw."

"I've had this one before…at least parts of it." Danni started. "There's this man. As strange as it sounds he's like one of those guys from Dad's stories. In the dream, I can't get up. It's like I'm stuck to a wall…and then." She struggled for the words. "He had a bottle of something…and he dropped it into the air."

"Into the air?" The story sounded eerily family to Sam. Like one she had heard years before from another person dear to her heart.

"It was like there was no gravity…or better yet like it was behind me. Whatever it was in that bottle, it burned right through my skin."

Sam let a small gasp slip and Danni knew in that moment that there was more to the dream than an overactive imagination. "You know." She whispered.

"Did he say anything, the man?"

"He wanted to know why I came back…and he wanted a name."

"Did you tell him?" Sam seemed to be on the verge of tears and this made Danni even more uncomfortable than before.

"No…he told him he didn't know, that he would tell him if he knew."

Sam looked confused. "Who told him?"

"I didn't see him, but I heard him…" Danni trailed off and bit her lip. "He sounded like Daddy."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I've made a C2 group to keep up with this series if you're interested. I've got another two planned after this one, and seeing as my college isn't offering the history or education classes I need this summer…I'll have plenty of time to write!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. These first few are supposed to establish personalities etc. As well as open up what the issue was that "Lizzie" never mentioned, and for good reason. The dramaful part of this story should start in about two or three chapters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! It makes me write faster ; )**


	4. Defining Friendship

**Defining Friendship: **

_When Danni was five years old, she came home from kindergarten with a question. That night after a bedtime story, she decided to ask it. "Daddy?"_

_"Yeah baby?" _

_"Who's your best friend?"_

_Jack cocked his head. He wasn't expecting that one. "How come D?" _

_"Because all the kids at school have best friends…"Then she bit her tiny lower lip and looked down at her ratty teddy bear, Murray, a gift from her uncle Teal'c. _

_Her father squinted a bit and sat on the edge of her bed. "What about you?" He inquired lightly. _

_Danni gave a little smile. "I said you were my best friend." _

_Jack couldn't help but smile and put his hand on top of her head and fluffed her curls. "As happy as I am to hear that…that isn't what this is about." _

_The little girl with big brown eyes stared at him. "They laughed at me." A small tear fell down from her eye but Jack's thumb, so big on her cheek, wiped it away before it could make it down her face. _

_"Then they aren't the kind of people you want to be friends with if they laugh at you are they?" _

_"No Sir." _

_"You can't go out looking for your friends my princess. Like love, they're something that you don't see coming." He gave her a small grin. "Like…other things you don't see coming…" And with that he reached out and tickled her back under the covers with a score of giggles. _

_"Goodnight Danni." Jack called out as he made his way towards the door. Just as he was closing it, a small voice caught him. _

_"Daddy! You still didn't tell me who your best friend is…and me and Mommy don't count!" _

_Jack shook his head. "This gets filed under 'Things I'll Never Tell Anyone or Daddy Will Never Tell Me Anything Ever Again', understood?" After a quick bounce of curls nodding yes Jack took a deep breath. "Uncle Daniel." _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danni's discussion with her mother had gone low on the radar. When they were all at home that night, the nightmares were not mentioned, and Danni never realized that they had become a hot topic between her parents after that.

Jack and Sam sat up late into the night after they were sure she was asleep to be sure that she wouldn't overhear anything at all.

"God Sam…of all the things she could know…why that?"

Sam lifted her head and then propped herself against Jack's chest as they lay in bed. "I don't know. I know she'll _be_ strong…but she's just a kid, she doesn't deserve to live through these things."

Jack's arm wrapped around Sam and held her tight. "So how big is the list now?"

Sam let out a breath. "Ba'al's fortress, Jolinar, replicators…" Sam's voice slowed as her hand mindlessly found its way into Jack's.

He played with her fingertips for a moment before adding to the memories. "And as much as she hates the cold I'm guess Antarctica may have come up."

"This is all my fault." Sam muttered, biting her lip and pressing her face into her husband.

Confusion as much as shock crossed Jack's face as he sat up forcing Sam to do the same. "What?"

She looked him straight in his eyes now, only inches away. "It's my fault that she sees these things Jack."

"Sam…it isn't anyone's fault…it just happened."

Slamming her hand into the nearest pillow Sam forced back tears. "It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been a host to Jolinar!" She recoiled when she realized she could wake up Danni, or Furling who would then wake her up in return.

Jack's hands found their way to the sides of Sam's face, and he pulled it close to his own. Eye to eye he spoke in a calm and steady voice. "Which was NOT your fault." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "She's OUR daughter, and WE are just going to have to take this one step at a time." He smiled as she nodded, features still pressed between his palms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Training week went well. There were no more odd dreams, and no mention of them which made Danni even more comfortable. Now was the true test as the sun woke a sleepy Monday morning that happened to be the first day of the last year of high school. No work out gear today, Danni pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans, a sparkly black tank top that her Aunt Vala had given her, her favorite skull and cross-bone earrings (a gift from Nicky) and some hot pink shoes. Her light makeup for the day kept the look fresh, and she always seemed to sport a different one anyways.

New schedule in hand, she found her way into her first block class just as the bell rang, pulling up a seat next to Nicky.

"Hey!"

"Hey girl. Didn't expect to see you here."

"What do you mean?" Danni grinned.

A man no one recognized stood from the back desk and made his way forward. "Alright class, settle down."

Nicky began to whisper. "You know this stuff already."

"So?"

"So…why are you taking Calc if you already know it? You can just take the clep test and be done with it."

Danni shook her head. "I needed the hours."

"Liar."

Danni dramatized her reaction with a pinched face. "UH!"

An angry voice grunted at the front board where the new teacher was now writing his name and other information for the class. "Mouths closed."

The two waited for the man to turn back around. "You shouldn't be complaining…" Danni started.

"Oh yeah, why is that?"

"Because…now you have a study buddy."

Nicky rolled his eyes. "You never study."

Danni blinked. "Good point."

"If I have to say it one more time…." The man turned to find innocent faces all around but he had already pegged the voices to their innocent looking owners.

"OK. Good morning everyone. My name is Mr. Spencer. I'll be your teacher this semester. I'm a professor at the local college, should any of you attend I'm sure you'll see me around. Now we have a lot to cover and not long to do it, so let's start with some refreshers."

The class went through a number of Trig functions, some proofs and other equations of necessity. When there were only ten minutes left in class, the teacher put an equation on the board and instructed the students to attempt it, knowing full well that none would know the answer.

Eight minutes later he spoke again. "Does anyone know the answer?" The room was filled with shaking heads. Even Nicky through down his pencil and rubbed his temples. Danni pulled the sheet of paper from her notebook and crumpled it into a ball with a smug smile on her lips. But she too said nothing.

"Well then. Hopefully by the end of this class you'll be able to tell me why the answer is 56."

Nicky leaned towards Danni when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"He's trying to trick us."

"What?"

"The answer isn't 56; it's 42."

"What was that?" Mr. Spencer bellowed. He had heard her.

"Sir?" She asked, trying to appear meek.

"What's your name young lady?"

"Danni."

"Danni what?"

"O'Neill." She replied this time with a slight hint of annoyance and the students in the class who knew her reputation, or had had class with her before sat up.

"And would you like to tell me what is so important that you and your boyfriend couldn't wait to discuss until after class?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"We're not together." Nicky added shaking his head.

"Well then you really don't have a reason to be speaking out of turn in my class then do you? Perhaps this isn't the right class for you?" He wasn't trying to be mean, he was truly only trying to stress the difficulty of the class and that playing around would make learning the material difficult. Difficult that is for everyone in the room but the curly headed girl who was now beginning to get a bit red in the face, partially from embarrassment, mostly from her hot temper.

"She was just explaining the equation Mr. Spencer, honest. We were only discussing the class." Nicky explained before Danni could say anything that would get them both into trouble; so like their fathers.

"Really?" Mr. Spencer crossed his arms over his chest.

"Danni said you were wrong."

The girl's head spun quickly, "Shut up Nicky!" She hissed as near his ear as she could.

But it was too late. "And you are?"

"Nick Jackson."

"And Mr. Jackson, what exactly did Ms. O'Neill say was wrong?"

"She said you were trying to trick us." Danni slammed her folder shut and threw her hands on her face as the class began to buzz with conversations but Mr. Spencer ignored them.

A strange smile crossed his face as he raised his hand to finally silence them. "Go on."

"The answer isn't 56." Nicky continued.

Mr. Spencer's face began to read as if in shock. "It isn't? Then what did Ms. O'Neill say it was?"

Nicky could feel a vibe coming off of Danni. He knew he shouldn't answer, why it was such a big deal he didn't know. "42." Nicky whispered as he watched Danni's bottom lip suck in just a hair's inch. He knew that face. He hated seeing it when she looked at him, because that small trait was the only sign she let anyone see. And only a few people in the world knew just what it meant. She was hurt, and this time it was his fault. He just couldn't understand why it was such a big deal. She had been right. It was obvious because not only was the teacher now staring an astounded hole in her, but she was always right about these things.

The room became even louder as the bell rang. Every student, save for two exchanging a silent apology, quickly exited the small room.

"Ms. O'Neill, can I see you for a moment?" Mr. Spencer asked in a friendly tone.

"I'll see you at lunch." She said to Nicky with a half smile, anger completely gone but something still lingering.

Walking out, all he could think to himself was that she needed to stop hiding.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Have a seat Ms. O'Neill."

Danni obeyed silently. "Am I in trouble?" Usually being asked to stay behind in class meant she was in trouble. Of course being asked to stay behind on the first day of the new school year was quite the record, even for her.

"No, not yet."

Danni cocked her eyebrow. "Yet?" Sarcasm was beginning to drip before she gulped it back down.

"Why are you in my class?"

"Because it's on my schedule." Danni spat out with a nod.

"I see that, but you obviously know calculus already, so why are you here?"

"It's the highest math offered Mr. Spencer." She breathed out and slouched back.

The new teacher looked down at his grade book. Included with the rosters was the grade in which students were in, as well as other pertinent information. Scanning the notations he found something that he wasn't quite sure shocked him, but it was interesting none the less. "It says here that you're only sixteen. But you are a senior."

"Yep." Danni slapped her hands on her knees. "Are we done?"

"Not yet." Her impatience was beginning to grate, but he suspected correctly that she was used to the speech she was getting. "I would like you to do me a favor." He rolled his chair back to a set of old rusted file cabinets. Pulling open a drawer and filtering through the folders he pulled out a set from the back that looked rather unused. "I'll write you a pass to your next class, but first take this test for me."

Danni's full brow rose this time as she reached out her hand and took the packet, getting up and finding herself in a seat in the corner. The room was empty the next block, and she finished the test in no time at all. Heaving herself out of the chair she made her way back to the man who was busily grading work from the night classes he taught at the college. "I'm done Mr. Spencer, may I go now?"

He took the paper and set it in front of him. "Just one minute more please Ms. O'Neill." And he began to go over her work, quickly filtering through the pages.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nicky and Danni didn't see each other again until lunch. Students were allowed to eat either in the cafeteria or the courtyards on campus. Danni didn't care much for the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria, and got a Styrofoam tray to take out into one of the courtyards where she met Nicky, Trisha, Tori and two other friends, Tommy the football player, and Chris the musician. It was a rather interesting group, with other members stuck in different lunch times.

Danni slid onto the bench of the picnic table beside Nicky without a word and began eating. Eyes made glances all across the table before he finally broke the silence.

"Danni…I'm sorry if I got you in trouble."

She took a breath of air to speak between bites of instant potatoes. "You didn't."

"Then what happened?!" Trisha broke in.

"News travels fast I see." The stare was directed at Nicky. "Nothing, Spencer just had me take a test, that's all."

"A test on the first day?" Tommy whined.

"Just me Tommy, chill. He made me take a practice version of the Calculus clep test." Then she took a drink like the event had been as ordinary as blowing one's nose.

Nicky looked at his plate and began to stir his food together. "So how did you do?"

"Fine."

"Fine?" Trisha and Tori echoed.

"He said I passed the class."

"But you haven't taken the class yet." Nicky reminded her.

"He's making me take the AP exam, and he's going to have me do an independent study while you guys take the Calc class since there are no higher math classes available here. That and I told him I don't want to take classes at the college." Danni hit the table with her opened hand. "Look, can we just talk about something else?!"

"Marion Coors hooked up with Steven Fisher." Tori said in a bubbly tone.

Everyone turned to Chris. "Chris, I thought _you_ were dating Marion." Danni said with disbelief as the boy's eyes began to turn gray.

"I am…was…what?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nick Jackson couldn't let the day end without talking to his best friend. That's what Danni had been to him since she had moved to Colorado Springs nearly five years ago. It was hard for him to explain their friendship. He loved her, and she loved him, but it wasn't what people often thought.

He could remember the endless number of conversations at family get-togethers.

"Those two bicker just like you and Jack, Darling." His mother would tease.

"It's like watching Daniel and Sam gawk over some artifact." The General would snort.

And then there was Uncle Teal'c explanation. "While their personalities most resemble those of their fathers, young O'Neill and Jackson behave as brother and sister, much as Dr. Jackson and General Carter." Faces all around would nod and smile until the older man spoke on. "However, they are unique individuals, with paths that will lead their friendship into tests that not even we have faced."

That last line was the part that had always confused him and Danni. Everyone who knew their family, at least those closest to them, always had something to say about their friendship. Whenever they did, his parents and Danni's would always cut daggers at the person who had said it. After which everyone would quickly rush to change the subject.

But now as he approached the figure rummaging through a locker, he had to change the subject in his own mind.

"Hey girl."

A mess of curls backed out before he caught her face.

"Hey Buddy, how was your day?"

"Oh it could have been better." She continued to dig around in her already overstuffed cavern of books. Nicky coughed, "I SAID…it could have been better."

"Huh?" How could she be so dense sometimes?

"Danni are you even listening?"

"Yeah Nicky…I just…" There was a loud slap on concrete as the largest of the books made contact with the floor four feet down. "Son of a bitch." She cursed aloud.

Out of nowhere a man's voice called out. "That's detention O'Neill!" Good old Coach Putnam.

"Yes Sir!" Danni called out with an exaggerative smile towards her ever present thorn. Nicky held back a chuckle as she mouthed a few more choice words into her locker.

When she finally filled her bag and shut the door Nicky started again. "Why did you get so mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad." She lied.

"Yes you were. Why?"

Danni just shook her head and took the lead through the maze of students. "It doesn't matter, I'm not mad now, and I'm sorry I overreacted, yet again."

"Still doesn't answer my question."

"You are so persistent."

"Family trait." He smirked.

"Look, I just don't like people knowing how much I know." The vacant expression on his face begged for more. "It's what I like to call the 'General curse'."

"You just made that up." Nicky accused as he held open a door for her.

"I did not. I made it up last year."

Nicky just smiled brightly. "Then please explain this 'General curse'."

"OK, it's really simple." She clapped her hands. "If I'm good at strategy, or anything sports or strength, or being a smart ass, then I'm General O'Neill's daughter. But! If I'm good at math or science or academia in general, then I'm General Carter's daughter. See what I'm getting at?"

"Ummmm…..that would be a no."

"I'm not my parents!" She squealed.

"Oh. I guess I fall into that boat sometimes too." Nicky admitted. Of course most people didn't call him out on some of his quirky behaviors because his mother was an alien. And he was particularly satisfied with the fact that few knew that little tidbit.

"We've got a lot to live up to Nicky. I'm just not sure that's what I want to be though. I'm no hero. I'm just Danni."

Suddenly they found themselves at the parking lot. "Just Danni who happens to be named after two of the greatest heroes of all time, and then there's your mom too…"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot, dork. Just promise me you won't tell your family or mine will know within the hour."

"No promises." He teased before walking away.

"I hate you." She growled.

"Love you Geek!" Nicky chided on his way to his own vehicle.

"Love you Freak!" She screamed back before seating herself into her car. Several faces had turned to see where the commotion was from. Many of the faces belonged to girls who hated Danni for being so close to one very attractive Nick Jackson.

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry that took way to long to get up. I was dealing with finals and everything, but I'm happy to say that I just got my grades and my 4.0 is in tact. 106 hours down…about 40 more until graduation!! Sorry about the bragging, I'm just really excited still. **

**Well this means I'll be keeping regular posts now. Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the story. There will be two major conflicts that begin to arise soon. Like I said before I just want to get the characters properly introduced first. (Up next the rest of SG-1).**

**Thanks a bunch for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. The Witching Hour

**The Witching Hour**

Growing up can mean a lot of things to a lot of people. For Danni O'Neill, growing up had never been something she really had to do. Her family was there for her, as were her friends. But soon the fragile balance of her reality was about to come crashing down.

It all had started about a month ago, when the strange dreams had begun to haunt her again. They had taken a short hiatus, but when she began to try and hide what was going on at school, the stress seemed to make them worse. One month into her senior year, and hiding the fact that she had already surpassed the requirements of all of her classes, she didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to keep it up.

Laying in her bed, a cold sweat beginning to bead all over, images continued to flash through her mind.

_"Just go!"_

_"No!"_

Danni awoke with a start, and a deep intake of breath.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered. The dog at the foot of her bed stirred, lifting its head to face her.

"Go back to sleep Furling." Danni said as she pulled herself to her feet. It was three in the morning according to the liquid red numbers on her clock. "Witching Hour, figures." She muttered once more as she shuffled to her bathroom.

The tile floor was cold like ice and she snuggled her toes into the throw rug as she felt her way in the dark. Grazing her hand over the wall, she finally found the switch that would illuminate the pitch room. Flicking the light on, Danni lost all ability to breath. There in front of her was a woman, not herself, with red hair and glowing eyes, reaching out towards her with the entire vehemence one could imagine.

"NO!!" She screamed into the phantom mirror, striking out in defense. The woman disappeared as the pain came, and ruins of glass began to crash onto the counter surface.

Furling began to bark hysterically, and the sound of quickly moving feet could be heard pounding down the hall. Sam, followed closely by Jack with a nine mil in hand, crashed into the room.

"Danni?!" Sam shouted.

"In here Mom." The girl's voice was too calm for what they had just heard. Furling was now jumping around their legs as best as he could for being fed so many table scraps.

"Danni, what's…" Sam stopped dead in her tracks as her daughter stepped out of the bathroom and became wide eyed at the sight of the gun her father had drawn.

"Dad?"

"Sorry, sorry." He sat the obviously offensive weapon down on the nearest furniture surface. "Are you OK?"

Danni just nodded incoherently as Jack and Sam's eyes both searched her for answers. Sam was the first to catch a glimpse of the bloody hand that hung at her side. "Danni, baby what did you do to yourself?" Sam quickly cradled her hand and began to inspect the many shards of mirror imbedded in her knuckles. "Where did this glass come from?" Sam was asking Jack as it was obvious that Danni was not responding.

Jack gently pushed passed the two women and peered into the still lit bathroom. "Oh my…" Jack hastened his pace back over to where Sam was inspecting Danni's face and hairline to be sure that there were no more injuries. "Sam…" He held her shoulder and nodded to the bathroom, taking over where she left off.

"Danni?" He took her face in his hands. "D, why did you do that?"

Sam was now returning, eyes wide from the mess she had seen. There was no way an ordinary 16 year old girl could have caused that much damage to the wall sized mirror. Danni had always had above average strength, but nothing to amount to this. The look in her eyes earned a small nod from Jack that no one else would have been able to read. It was starting.

"Her hand isn't healing." Jack stated plainly.

But by now, Danni was beginning to come back to reality. "Well it isn't going to fix itself." She tried to smile away the obvious tenseness of the matter; fingers from her left hand now reaching for the shards of mirror still imbedded.

"Ack, ah!" Jack warned. "We're going to let a doctor take care of that. Of course that is, after you tell us why you just ruined a perfectly good mirror. That's seven years bad luck you know?"

"I was…dreaming….I think I was sleepwalking, I don't remember. Bad dream though, that I'm sure of." She nodded to try and convince herself that was what it had been.

Soldier mode took Sam. "I'll get my keys. Jack…?"

"Hmm?"

"Which hospital?"

He knew what she meant. "Ours." And with that Sam was out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep inside Cheyenne Mountain, the late night doctor was being awoken rather unceremoniously by a panicked nurse.

"Doctor. Dr. Levitz!"

"Huh? What? What time is it?"

"Dr. Levitz you have a patient. Now." She warned.

The man quickly shot into a seated position. "Which team?" He quickly pulled his white lab coat back on over his uniform, now crumpled from sleeping.

"It's not an SG team Sir."

"Accident on the base?" Stethoscope was now on and he was going out the door.

"No Sir, it's General Carter's daughter. She hurt her hand."

Dr. Levitz stopped in his tracks. "Then why are you waking me up like this is a life or death matter?" False alarms were not something needed in a base always under the threat of incoming casualties or infiltration.

"Because Sir, General Carter's husband is here too."

That statement alone was enough to make nurses and doctors alike nervous. Having retired General O'Neill as a patient was tasking. Having General O'Neill watching over his wife was stepping on eggshells. But having General O'Neill and General Carter worrying over their daughter, that was enough to have many members of the medical staff wishing they were on the frontlines instead of in the infirmary.

Dr. Levitz nodded understandingly to the young nurse before proceeding into the main observation room. There on the end of the bed was a young girl, perhaps fourteen, in her pajamas, with messy curls and deep brown eyes to match. Cradled in her lap was a bloody rag, with a small hand hidden deep within. On either side of her was a General, both in some combination of civies and pajamas and staring at him to fix the problem.

"Ms. O'Neill. What seems to be the problem?" He asked in the least patronizing voice he could muster, holding both hands out for her to place her makeshift bandaged hand into. As he got a hold of the bundle he decided to continue the conversation to make it easier on her. "So, I'm afraid I don't know your first name."

"Danni." The girl said with a pained look on her face as he began to pull the rag, a hand towel, off.

"How old are you Danni?"

"Sixteen…" She winced as a piece of glass dug deeper from the moving cloth.

The Doctor looked to Jack and Sam who nodded in confirmation; she really did not look her age. "Sorry, Danni. This looks pretty nasty. How did this happen?" He was now looking in General Carter's direction.

"She umm…" Sam stuttered.

"She took out a mirror Doc." Jack interjected.

"I see", the shards glittering in the now congealing blood made the statement more believable. "Why?"

Danni bit her lip. "I was sleepwalking, I had a nightmare…and when I saw her…my, when I saw my reflection in the mirror I…" She held up her hand and shrugged.

"I see. Has she ever had a problem with sleepwalking before?"

Realizing the question was once again addressed to them, Jack and Sam took a moment to converse through their eyes. Sam got the nod to go ahead. "No not really, but she has had night terrors since she was little."

Danni grew a look close to shame that told the Doctor they were telling the truth, at least as close to it as they were going to get for the night. With that he removed the pieces of mirror. Butterfly taped the worse of the gashes; none required stitches, and wrapped the hand in gauze.

"Well, that about does it. These cuts are going to take a few weeks to heal, a few more for the deeper ones. So try not to do anything that will cause them to reopen OK?"

"Thank you Doctor." Danni gave a small but warm smile before yawning deeply. It was near five in the morning now.

"Dr. Levitz?" Sam began.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Would it be alright if we spoke for a moment before we take her home?"

"Of course. Would you like to speak in my office?"

"That would be best." Jack added.

As the three adults headed towards the other end of the infirmary, Danni took a moment to stretch out on the cot, her eyes closed, and she was soon fast asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lost in a more peaceful dream, a voice began to call Danni back to consciousness. "Grace. Gracie?"

The bright lights of the sterile infirmary made it hard to see at first. Only one person ever called her Gracie. "Hey, Uncle Daniel. What are you doing at work so early?"

Daniel Jackson pushed his now thicker glasses up his nose a bit before chuckling at the foot of the hospital cot. "Actually, it's almost lunch time."

Danni shot to a seated position. "I have to go…"

"Whoa. Slow down." Daniel's hands were raised to ease her tension. "Your mom and dad decided it would be better if you took today off. You were pretty tired."

"Yeah. Guess I was." Danni looked around the room. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Well your mom is in her office, and Jack is probably getting something to eat still. I told him I'd take over while he went to get something. He hasn't left the infirmary since the wee hours." His expression grew into a slight smile.

"My dad the worrier." Danni shook her head. "So…can I get up?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely." Daniel said hurriedly, raising from the bed as well. "Maybe you and I could get a bite to eat and catch up."

Danni licked her bottom lip. "You mean talk about why my hand is all 'Frankenstein'."

"Well, if it comes up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel left word for Jack and headed for his office with Danni in tow. Her wide eyed curiosity as they passed several labs and other areas of interest caused him to smile to himself. His namesake had become important to all of them. She was the first child born to the SG-1 team. Of course her half brother had died before he even met her father, and Ry'ac was a small boy when they met Teal'c, and then there was Adria; but this was different. She was the first of their children that they had met. Odd how that thought struck him.

Indeed, more than sixteen years ago, he had met her. Not so much the 'her' that walked beside him now, but the woman she would become. This girl was different in so many ways. Personality was the same, same since of humor, same laugh and smile, same love and affection towards them all. But, the Danni O'Neill before him was missing something that the other one he knew had. And as time passed, he became more concerned with what that was, and how she got it.

The two sat down and shared some well hidden doughnuts. As the quick meal came to and end, Daniel decided it was his job as godfather and uncle to pry.

"OK Grace, what happened?"

"Like I told the Doc. Uncle Daniel, I had a nightmare."

"Nightmares don't tend to cut one's hand up." He motioned to her bandages as she quickly tucked them into her lap. "And I can read you Grace, you're leaving something out."

Danni winced. "You mean the part where I hit the mirror?"

Daniel just narrowed his glance over the top of his glasses rim.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She explained flatly.

"I work in a military base that sends people across the galaxy to interact with alien life, try me."

She took a deep breath. Danni didn't know how Daniel could do what he did. With just a glance he could look into a person's soul. He had a gift that was hard to come by. She was happy to be named after him. "Promise me one thing first?" He nodded. "Don't tell anybody."

"Grace, if it's something serious we may have to tell somebody."

"No!" She spat out quickly. "No. Promise you won't tell anybody, not my parents, not Aunt Vala, and NOT Nicky. No one, promise me." The sincere fear that was radiating from her made him silently agree even though he knew he shouldn't.

"It's not the first time this has happened. It's just never been this…real before."

"What hasn't?"

Danni looked away, and finished her story staring at the myriad of books that lined the shelves of the old office. "I've always had these strange dreams, nightmares for the most part, but…lately they've been happening more often, and they're more real. Like last night. I woke up, I don't remember why, it was a dream of mixed images, I know that, but…when I got up and went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face, it wasn't over."

"What do you mean it wasn't over?" Daniel pushed for her to continue.

"She was there."

"Who?"

Unexpectedly the girl jumped from her seat and began shaking her head. "Nobody, it doesn't matter, I shouldn't have said anything."

Daniel jumped up too and grabbed her elbow gently before she could make it out the door. "Grace, I just want to help. Who?" He persisted.

"She's not real. It's just a story, like the Wicked Witch. She isn't real." Why was she so adamantly trying to convince herself that this woman wasn't real? Why was she still scared? He could see it in her eyes, but Daniel couldn't believe anything could disturb her so badly that she would keep it to herself as it ate away at her. "Who?" He tried one last time.

"The woman, the one from Dad's stories when I was a kid."

Daniel's gaze turned from concern to trepidation. He didn't speak, he just waited for her eye contact.

When she looked at him in the eye, she was able to see the shock paint his entire being when she said the name. "Hathor."

"Hathor?!" Daniel's eyes shot to the doorway as Danni spun a full 180.

"Hi Daddy, I was just going to see Mom. Bye." The girl escaped the room so quickly it was if she hadn't even been there.

"Daniel…what have you been telling her?"

"Nothing!" Daniel shook his head fervently.

Jack crossed his arms. "What has she been telling you?"

"I promised, Jack." Daniel warned with a calm and sedate manner.

"I'm guessing it had to do with her nightmares." Jack took a seat and then shot a glance back to Daniel. "Hathor?" He pressed.

Daniel's posture gave away the truth, but he still verbally denied it. "I told her I wouldn't tell." He stated pointedly. "But…is she OK?"

Jack turned towards the empty doorway that his daughter had disappeared from. "She shattered an entire wall mirror with one hit, and she only has some cuts, nothing broken. Anyone else and…"

"It's starting, isn't it?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah." Jack replied dryly.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. As you can see it's going to get a little scary and dark, but that's how it goes. Hope you are enjoying.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review!!**


	6. Cursed Blessings

**Cursed Blessings **

_One night when Danni was a little girl, she woke up in her family's cabin. She couldn't have been more than 9. Something in the night had awoken her; a feeling, a pain and sadness that to this day she cannot explain in words. She crept from her room and down the narrow hallway until she reached the living room. Furniture crowded the room and moonbeams danced on the shinning surfaces. Something was amiss and she could tell. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized that the door to the front porch was ajar. She knew she should have gone to her parents' room but something begged from deep within to find out why. She guesses now that it was the explorer born in her. _

_Stepping out into the night, a cool air raised the fabric of her long nightgown around her and she wished that she had had shoes. She hated the cold; always had. But still she needed to know why the door had been open and why she felt so sad. Within seconds she knew why. There in the moonlight, sitting on a chair in the corner was her father. She had never seen him like that in her life. It scared Danni. _

_Hunched over, cradling something in his arms, she could tell that he was mourning something and for the briefest second her heart lurched fearing what could be wrong. Stepping back she reached for the door but let the knob slip through her fingers. Carefully, Danni stepped towards him, and with each step she prayed the next would take her back to the door but it didn't. She didn't know exactly how long it took, but Danni got within inches of her father's back before she breathed again. _

_Hearing the sound of her lungs inflating, Jack turned suddenly, eyes puffy and red, but no tears. _

_"Danni?"_

_"Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked trembling, from the cold or nerves, or perhaps a combination of both. _

_"Nothing baby girl, go back to bed."_

_"No Sir."_

_"Do I have to make it an order?" He asked. A joke he often used with her mother, but never before with Danni. He realized his mistake. "You never sounded so much like your mother as when you said…that."_

_"Said what?"_

_"No."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Yeah, well go to bed and we'll forget about it."_

_"No. I don't want to leave you out here alone."_

_"I'm fine sweetheart, now go to bed."_

_"If you were alright you'd be asleep and your eyes wouldn't be red."_

_"My mini genius." He whispered to himself, and then glanced back at what he had been clutching that was now lying across his lap. Suddenly it began to make sense. It was a picture she had seen for her entire life, the one that rested on the mantle of the fireplace. _

_"Sorry Daddy…" Danni whispered before she tried to head back. She and her mother knew better than to talk about Charlie, at least in situations like this. _

_But before the small girl could go he pulled her back by her arm and guided her into his lap. Danni sat perched on one of his thighs, still shaky. "Why did you come out here?"_

_"Something felt wrong." She said meekly. _

_Her dad reached out and put his hand on her back. Realizing that the chill in the air was bothering her, he pulled Danni closer and she leaned against his chest for warmth. Soon she felt his chest rumble with words. "You're a lot like him you know?"_

_"Really?" She asked, pulling her head back. "I don't even look like him…" She looked down to the image now resting on the opposite leg and reached out with her fingers and traced the face that had been her brother. "He looks like you here…" Danni motioned to his face…but not here…" she motioned to his eyes and hair. "That's where I look like you." _

_"That's because he had his mom's hair and eyes." Jack breathed out. "I told you about that right?"_

_"Sara." The girl stated lightly. _

_"Right." Jack said. He knew she never understood him being married and having another family. It still took a few years before the concept seemed plausible. In her own way she was jealous, angry even, that her dad, her hero, had loved someone other than she and her mother. But kids have a hard time understanding these things. As children we may have all the love in the world but we have a lot of jealousy too. _

_"Daddy?" _

_"Yes baby?"_

_"Never mind." She quickly shook her head and looked away. _

_Jack sat the picture of Charlie on the railing before turning her face towards his. "No…what is it?" How he could tell when these things were eating at her she'd never know. _

_"I don't want to make you mad." Danni stated blankly. _

_"You won't, I promise. I know this is probably hard for you to understand still." The man was a psychic. _

_"Would I be here if Charlie hadn't…?" She couldn't finish the sentence. How could she have even thought that? _

_Her father reacted; just not as she had expected. He reached up and pushed her hair back from her face, a hand on each side of her head as he pulled her face close and looked Danni dead in my eyes. That was the time she realized just how identical their eyes were. It was like staring into a mirror and that was all she could think for the longest time until he blinked and she remembered what she had just asked. "I wouldn't trade you for anything in this Universe." _

_She didn't know why but Danni started crying uncontrollably. Not a choking tantrum, but heavy tears that just poured like a fountain. Jack wiped them away. "I loved your brother and I always will. But I love you just as much. We can't change what happened in the past…one day you'll understand that more than anyone."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That Friday night, Jack and Sam took Danni home and kept her close. Overprotective was a bit of an understatement with how careful they had always been with her. Danni herself had learned to just go with the flow on some things, but recently their watchful protectiveness was beginning to grow into something cloistering. Sam never let the girl out of her sight that night.

There were no questions about the dreams; none outright at least. Jack had his way of talking around a situation, but Danni had learned this particular tactic years before and easily avoided answering the true question. If he really wanted to know he was going to have to ask outright, and even then she wasn't going to answer. After all, what would they think of her?

Danni was curled up on the couch, Furling lazily wrapped in the crook of her legs, as the credits rolled on a movie that she was fairly certain she had missed the plot of because she had drifted off several times. It was then that she noticed her mother had left both the other end of the couch and the room. Jack was there though, head beginning to nod as he lounged in an old easy chair.

"Mom?" She asked with a groggy tone.

There was no reply but her voice had been enough to rouse Jack the rest of the way.

"So, what did I miss?" He asked with a crooked smile.

Danni grew a wide smile that turned into a yawn. "I dunno…" She yawned a bit more. "I think I dozed off too."

"That would explain that dream I was having about a bulldozer." He poked.

"Funny Dad. Knee slap worthy."

"Wow, you have been around me way too long."

Both just chuckled.

"Well, I hate to admit defeat." Danni said, slowly shifting away from the sleeping dog, "But I'm gonna hit the rack." She stretched to her toes and shuffled over to Jack, placing a simple kiss on the top of his head. "Goodnight Daddy."

Jack grabbed her uninjured hand and placed a peck on it in return. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Just a second!" Came a call from the kitchen. Sam soon appeared after it. "The doctor wants you to take these before bed for your hand." Sam held out a glass of water and a small apricot colored pill.

"My hand?" Danni asked, inspecting the tablet in question.

"So it doesn't get infected, and so it will hopefully heal faster."

Danni pinched her forehead into a knot. Her mother was acting very peculiar. But, she was too tired to care and downed the medication. "Goodnight Mom." Danni handed the glass back and received a rather strong hug in return. Very strange behavior from Sam Carter tonight, Danni thought. She just shook her head and headed off the bed.

When she was out of the room, Sam sat the empty water glass on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch next to Furling. Sam's weight shifted the couch and caused the animal to wake and realizing that his master, whom he chose to Jack's dismay, was missing and he quickly left the older O'Neill's behind and went off to find Danni.

Head back and eyes closed, Jack startled Sam when he spoke. "She's gonna be mad as hell when she finds out what you really gave her."

"Don't start with me Jack; this was as much your idea as it was mine." But there was more guilt in her voice than anger.

Jack opened his eyes, rolled his head towards her and looked at her with serenity. "I know. I'm just saying…"

"I know."

"But…if it works…"

"If?" Sam echoed with fear.

Jack took a great effort to remove himself from his chair, but once he had he made it over on the couch beside Sam quickly holding his knee as he sat. "Sam, we've been waiting for this for sixteen years."

"I know but…"

He raised his fingers to her lips. "We have to make decisions on our own. That's what she told us. We're making a decision."

"I just wish we had known about the dreams."

"I don't think they're a problem now though."

"Did you see her hand?!"

"That's not the 'now' I'm talking about." Jack corrected himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Monday morning rolled around and Danni found herself rather refreshed for having a slightly mangled hand. The day had gone well. In first block she succeeded in having Mr. Spencer have to make yet another advancement in her independent study. Science class had been a breeze as usual, although she had destroyed the curve and earned a few angry glares that she simply returned until they disappeared. And her other two classes had been entertaining as well. But, there was one thing missing. Or better yet, one person. For some reason Nick Jackson had not been at lunch. He had been in math, but after that he was nowhere to be seen. She intended to question him on the matter after school. His car was in the shop, and she was giving him a ride home.

In place of Nicky, Trisha was awaiting Danni at her locker. "So Danni, who are you going to the Welcome Back with?"

The Welcome Back was the most ridiculously timed dances of all. Held at the end of September, it was supposed to be a time to mingle with friends from old classes and such, but it was more of an informal precursor to Homecoming.

"Oh, I'm going with Nick."

"No you're not."

"Ex-squeeze me?" Danni asked with a stupefied grin.

"Nicky's going with Claire."

Danni's jaw fell to her chest. "What?" The word was laced with anger.

Trisha faltered and stepped back. "I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure…"

"I'm not even going to question where you came up with this tidbit before me."

Trisha put her hands on her hips. "You know Danni, you are starting to slip here lately. You use to know everything about everyone. Now you don't even know your own best friend." As harsh as it had come off, the statement was true. Danni had always been up on the information about what was going on at the school. Who was who and what was what. But this year things had become tangled.

"Why don't you open your mouth and stick your foot in it now?" Danni said with a smug smile.

"Woops."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danni waited in her car for Nicky to get done with whatever was holding him up. And then she saw it. The evil soul sucking succubus herself, Claire, with her arm wrapped around Nick's waist, only letting go as they said their kiss-less (thank God) goodbyes. Neither noticed the curly headed brunette staring daggers at them while trying not to vomit in her mouth.

After finally finding the car, Nicky threw his bag into the trunk and proceeded to the passenger's side. Sliding into the seat, he had to quickly pull the door shut as Danni drove off with him still hanging out the door.

"Um, Danni, something wrong?" There was no way she had seen them he thought. The tires screeched. "Red means stop in most countries you know."

Danni's eyes smoldered even more as she turned towards him, eyes completely off the road. Not a word came from her mouth, only a slight growl.

Nicky quickly looked straight ahead and out the windshield. "Bad day?"

Danni looked back to the road, still silently fuming. Nicky knew he was in for a world of trouble, a big one.

The ride continued for another five minutes. Out of no where Danni's anger seemed to have built up into her leg as she slammed it down on the breaks in the middle of a quiet street. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Apparently I wasn't." Nicky said once he caught his breath. He didn't want to get himself into more trouble if he could help it.

"Claire? Claire Jenkins? Did you get a concussion on the field last week? What is the matter with you?"

"Wait, wait, wait! You're pissed about me asking Claire to the dance?"

Danni shrugged her head with great exaggeration and waved her hands as if to say 'duh' before slapping them back on the wheel and finally hitting the gas again, albeit this time at a fairly safer speed.

"Answers are nice, Grace."

"Oh, don't you dare start that 'Grace' business with me. You aren't your father… or mine."

"Jealous?"

"Of Claire? No, Nicky, I'm not. She can have you. I'm sure you two will have lots of fun together when I'm gone next year."

"So that's what this is about." Nicky replied with an uncomfortable sigh. "Danni, I know you don't like Claire…"

"And the understatement of the year award goes to…"

Nicky cut her off. "She isn't really that bad. And it's just one dance."

"First of all, if she's Kyle's lackey then she is bad. And second of all, it isn't one dance, it's the dance we always go to together, and this was the last time we were going to get to do it."

"Danni, I know it's your last year, and I'm sorry, but don't you think we're getting a little old for games like that?"

"That's beside the point. You hurt me Nicky. Why didn't you tell me? I had to find out from Trisha." As if by magic they were in the Jackson driveway.

"Danni…"

"Just get out of the car." And he did, with regret written all over his features. She gave him enough time to get the bag out of his trunk. Pulling away and reaching the first stop sign Danni gave herself enough time to take her frustration out on the steering wheel with a good hard palm thrust that most certainly opened several cuts on her hand. But even through the pain her attention was quickly drawn to a flash of light in the rear view mirror. There was a hint of blue to the light, but looking behind her there was no car, and for that matter, nothing around her that would have caused it. She chalked it up to nothing and proceeded home.

Danni slammed the door with such vigor Jack had thought about taking cover before he realized where the loud bang had come from.

"Danni?"

"In here Dad!" She hollered from the kitchen.

Jack could hear cupboards banging as he made his way through the first floor of the house. "Whatcha looking for?" He asked as he turned the corner.

"Those pills Mom's been giving me." She reached into the cupboard and pulled out the bottle she had been searching for. "I know I'm supposed to take them before bed but I had a little accident and opened some of the cuts so I thought I should take one in case of…"

Jack rushed over to where she was standing. "Let me open that for you." He stated abruptly. "No need in messing that hand up any more." He reached for the bottle but Danni quickly recoiled, pulling it from his reach as she tried to finish reading it.

"What is this?" She asked, finally holding the bottle up for him to see. It was too late for him to take it now, her eyes were steel.

Jack swallowed hard. "Danni, I…"

"What the HELL is this?!" She screamed.

After he got over the shock of his daughter cursing him, Jack's own temper grew. "Watch your mouth with me young lady!"

But the one person who could ever make her back down, had failed to do so for the first time. "What is this?" She asked with a growl. But Jack didn't know how to answer. His hands fell to his side in defeat and his mouth formed an unreadable line.

"You think I'm nuts! That's what this is! And worse, you lied to me! Both of you sat there and lied to me."

"We weren't lying." He tried miserably.

"You said these were _for_ my hand, not _because_ of it." She raised the bottle to her face and read aloud, mocking common commercials. "For control of hallucinations."

"That's what caused it!" Jack reached for her hand but she stepped back.

"I am not CRAZY!" And with the final word she hurled the bottle across the kitchen, narrowly missing Jack's head.

"Danni…"

"You caused this, not me." She berated as she pushed passed Jack and ran up the stairs, slamming her door behind her.

Jack stood, head hanging, outside her door. "Danni, just open the door. We need to talk about this."

"I don't want to talk to you!" She finally replied.

"Well you just did." Jack mocked, hoping it would lure her out. Instead he found that she was completely silent now. "D, open the door please?"

He waited for what seemed like an hour before he headed back down the stairwell. Calling Sam would have done nothing to solve the problem, so he sat and waited for her in the living room. When she finally arrived it was dark outside and she was startled when he called out to her from the silent room.

"How are your lock-picking skills these days?"

"Lock your keys in your car?" She asked with a weary grin.

Jack turned to face Sam, eyes tired and empty.

Sam hurried forward to where he was now standing. "What's wrong?!"

"Danni locked herself in her room. After she found the pills Dr. Levitz prescribed for the dreams. I didn't know how to explain…" He waved his hands in the air and slapped them down to his side. "I don't know what to do." He admitted with defeat.

"We'll just have to explain that we didn't want to upset her…" Sam tried.

"We're past her being upset. And she was already disconcerted about something when she came in the door. I don't know what though."

"Should we wait until in the morning?" Sam asked wide-eyed.

Jack didn't answer, he just led his hands to his temples where they began to make small circles. Sam walked up to him and pulled his head towards her shoulder where it nestled in her neck as she wrapped her arms around him for support. Neither knew what to think or do. All they knew was that they were going to have to fight this battle like so many others, together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morning came with only two sentences from Danni. Sam had made a special breakfast and stayed late so that she too could see Danni off that morning.

Idol chat earned no responses, but rather than respond with harsh words or punishment, Jack and Sam both let their daughter's silence prevail. She had done silent treatment as a child, but never before in her more matured years had she been so passive aggressive towards them.

"Danni, if you're giving Nicky a ride shouldn't you be on your way?" Sam asked with a small smile, as if nothing was wrong.

"No." She answered, stabbing another piece of her fifth pancake and lifting it towards her mouth.

"Why not?" Jack asked with hesitation.

She dropped her fork with a little extra force to her plate and stood from the table. "Because he's a traitor; just like you two." And with that she turned her back on them both and grabbed her bag, making her way out the door.

Jack took a deep swig of coffee. "Well, that went well."

"Ever so well." Sam replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silent treatment continued for the next three days. What would eventually shatter the silence was the breaking point in which Jack and Sam would realize that they needed help.

Late Friday night, almost a week after the mirror incident, a stream of sobs woke Sam. Jack was sleeping peacefully, his arm across her waist, and she carefully maneuvered out from under it. Their room was on the first floor, better for Jack's knees and that made little sense as to where the crying was coming from as Danni's room was upstairs.

But there in the living room where she finally located the source of the sad tune was her daughter, cross-legged on the floor, shaking. Sam walked up slowly behind her until, only a few short steps away, the moonlight flickering into the dark room caught on something.

The gleam of metal in Danni's hand was twinkling like a distant star. Sam's heart stopped beating and her throat began to collapse. The question of how she had gotten the gun was second only to why she had it. But there it was, lying on the ground to her right side, fingers clutched around it.

Sam's next step finally caused the floor to give away her position and she bit her lip hoping Danni had not heard it as well. But the curls in front of her turned ever so slightly to find the source of the noise.

"Charlie?"

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Like I said, I'm out of school, but I still have work and stuff.**

**Also, just experimenting with the flashbacks at the beginnings of the chapters...what do you think? **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Lullaby

**Lullaby **

_"Nicholas, that sounds wonderful…" Vala stopped as she stepped into the living room. "Nicholas?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_"When did Danielle learn to play the piano?"_

_"Now…I think." _

_Vala took a closer step to her son. He was supposed to have been practicing the piano, under house arrest of sorts until he did actually, but the person now sitting at the large instrument, pouring out perfect melody was their adoptive niece. Jack and Sam had left their daughter Danni with the Jackson's, as they had done many times before. They had several things to attend to in Washington and they knew they would have little time to keep an eye on their twelve-year-old handful. _

_As the two dark haired individuals stood watching in amazement as one of Mozart's many masterpieces filled the room, another member of the Jackson family stepped into the living room as well, head buried in a book. _

_"See Nick, I told you if you just practiced you woul…" Daniel Jackson snapped the book in his hands shut and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Grace?" _

_The music stopped abruptly, small delicate fingers sliding effortlessly off the ivory keys. Two big brown and guilty eyes stared back as Danni sucked both of her lips into her mouth. _

_"Grace, when did you start taking lessons?" Daniel inquired. _

_"I…umm…" Danni stuttered and looked away, trying to decide what to say. "Sorry, I was just…" _

_"No, no, there's no reason to apologize Gracie, I was just surprised to hear someone getting the song right, that's all." Daniel turned to his son. "See, if you practiced as much as Grace obviously does, then you'd be doing just as well." _

_Nicky sputtered on air. "But…she doesn't practice!" He retorted. "She never played before!"_

_Daniel crossed his arms and studied the two adolescents before him. One eleven-year-old that was putting up a fight much like Vala would, and one twelve-year-old with the guiltiest pair of Jack O'Neill eyes he had seen in years. _

_"OK." Vala clapped her hands. "Both of you sit now, and explain exactly WHAT is going on." _

_The piano bench was now crowded to capacity, the two occupants facing away from the instrument. _

_"I was practicing." Nicky started. _

_"Poorly." Danni muttered under her breath where only the boy beside her could hear. He jabbed an elbow in her direction and earned an angry glare in return. _

_"Then," Nicky continued, "Danni said she was bored. I said I had to practice, and she said it obviously wasn't doing any good so I should just give up." _

_Danni's eyes now studied the intricacies of the ceiling as Vala and Daniel both tried to scowl at her. _

_"So I said, 'Let's see you do better'." _

_"And I did." She smirked, and this time everyone heard her. _

_Daniel still had to know more. "So you're saying you've never played before now?" He pressured. _

_"No Sir." _

_"Have you ever read sheet music before?"_

_"Nope." _

_"Then how…" Daniel was shaking his head, trying not to think of the future, or better yet the past. _

_"I was watching Nicky. I just matched up the keys to the notes, the ones he got right at least." She gave Nicky an evil grin and he rolled his eyes. _

_Studying the situation as it grew closer to the murky area of how much should be discussed without the O'Neill's, Vala decided to butt in. "Well then, I'd say both of you have had enough practice. Why don't you two run along and play with your sister, Nicky?" She suggested. _

_Daniel blinked back to where she was heading with her suggestion. "Yeah, go play, summer only lasts so long." _

_Hopping up from the bench, Nicky's foot aimed just enough ahead of Danni to send her sprawling, catching herself on a chair just before it was too late. "Nicholas Carter Jackson!" She hollered as he bolted, "I'm so gonna kill you!" _

_"Danni!" Vala almost screamed, clutching her stomach. _

_"Sorry Aunt Vala." Danni cowered as she rose. "It was just a joke…"_

_"Go play." Daniel insisted with a smile. He turned away as the girl made it out of the room towards his own daughter's. "Vala, we've talked about this…"_

_"I know Daniel, I'm sorry; I just can't shake the thought that one day it WILL happen." _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Danni?" Sam's voice was begging. In front of her she could see her daughter's grip tightening on the weapon in her hand. Something that the girl had always been nervous around was suddenly easy for her to hold as she sat hunched over in the dark living space.

"Danni, why don't you put that down?" She suggested, not sure if she should leave the room for her own safety, or take it forcefully for the girl's.

But Danni pulled the gun up to where it was laying flat against her face, aimed at the glass wall looking over the deck. "Charlie, I'm sorry." She sobbed. "It's my fault…"

"Charlie?" Sam whispered to herself. Then it dawned on her. Danni had refused to take any pills or food without extreme scrutiny since she found out about the medication from Dr. Levitz. It wasn't really her daughter sitting before her so much as it was her husband.

Sam took a few steps forward as Danni hunched forward further, sobs turning to the sound of retching. "Sweetheart, put the gun down." She requested in a soothing and calm voice that she didn't think she had in her. Sam wanted more than anything to scream for Jack to come and help, but doing so could lead to a catastrophic outcome. "Jack?" She swallowed hard, it was worth a try. No response and she tried again. "Danni?"

"Ma'am?" She sniffled. Sam didn't know if she should be relieved or not, but knowing exactly who she was addressing did seem to release the least bit of tension.

"Baby, why don't you put the gun down?"

"I can't." She stated, dragging the gun down her skin and in front of her where Sam couldn't see it. "He couldn't either…"

Sam took another step forward. "Yes he could. He did. Your dad put it down, and you need to too." She insisted as she began to crouch behind her.

"I can't remember that." She stated blankly, Sam could see her eyes staring off into nothingness. "I can't. I can't." She began to repeat. The crying was drying up, but Sam could finally see the gun as she peered over her shoulder, Danni's index finger was beginning to wrap around the trigger.

Sam's heart stopped, she could feel it. Everything inside began to feel hollow in that split second that it took for words to fill her mouth. "Danni, I want you to answer a question for me…OK?"

The girl nodded.

"Why do you feel so sad right now?" She knew the answer, but Danni had to understand it too.

"Because I lost Charlie."

"It feels like you lost…" Not her brother, no, she was feeling what Jack had felt, Sam had to remind herself that. "It feels like you lost your baby."

"Y..yes." She whined the word, holding onto the 's', and then pulled the gun up again, teeth bared and gritting.

Sam quickly grabbed her shoulders, her heart outweighing her brain. "Danni…listen to me, don't do this."

"It'll stop the pain though." She rationalized back.

"Not mine…" Sam's voice was beginning to crack; tears flowed down her face as well. "Don't make me lose my baby too." She begged as she pressed her face into the back of Danni's neck. "Please don't take my baby too…"

Suddenly Sam could feel Danni's right arm jerk up. "NO!!" Sam shouted as she tried to pull the girl's arms down to disarm her, but it was too late. A shot rang out through the house, followed by falling glass. Danni had taken her grief out on one of the sliding glass doors to the deck.

Danni began to shake her head with confusion. "Mom?" She asked with more fright than a lost child in the dark.

Sam's arms were already around her from behind, with one hand reaching out in front of her. "I'm here baby. Give me the gun."

Danni's jaw fell in horror at the sulfur and ash smelling piece of metal machinery in her hand as Sam's own reached up and took it before sliding it across the room, silent upon the carpeted floor.

"Mommy?!" She cried out. Sam quickly turned her around and Danni fell into her chest, arms wrapped tightly around Sam as she began to weep for the first time as herself. "Make it stop!" She begged, just as Jack rounded the corner.

"Sam? Danni?!"

"We're OK, Jack." Sam said slowly and with little effort. "We're OK."

"What the hell…"

"Jack…" Sam held one hand out while the other cradled her child who was practically screaming into her now.

Jack came up slowly and gingerly knelt beside them, taking Sam's hand as she led him towards them.

"Daddy…" The voice was muffled.

"I'm here." He reached out and ran his free hand across her shoulders as Sam tried to rock her by her waist. His eyes continued to implore Sam to explain.

Slowly Danni's face rolled to where he could see one eye. "I'm so sorry…"

"Baby…whatever happened…we can fix the door." He surmised after taking in the scene, still unsure of what had transpired, he knew he heard a shot, but there was no gun in sight.

"No. I'm sorry about Charlie…I didn't understand before…" And with a gasp she turned back in towards her mother. "Please, I don't want to see anymore, I'll take the pills." She pleaded. "Just make them stop."

"Sam, what happened?!" Jack begged.

Her gaze led his eyes to the gun across the room, "I think we need help, Jack."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Jack, Sam and Danni were already at Cheyenne Mountain. After watching over their daughter while she caught a few restless hours of sleep, they had her clean up and pack a small bag. They didn't say where they were going. At first the girl had thought they were going to the cabin, seeing as everything they needed was already there anyway. But the car quickly went in the opposite direction of the highway and in the definite path to her parents' place of work.

Jack and Sam took turns staying beside Danni in one of the VIP rooms until they were both called upon to speak with her Uncle Cam. At this point another friendly face came to keep her company. Of course Teal'c was made aware of the situation before he was sent in. But unlike the others, his composure was well kept around her. Daniel had come in, obviously distracted, but not Teal'c. He simply gave a small bow and made his way over to sit on the corner of the bed where Danni was now hugging her knees and watching a movie.

"Uncle T, what are you doing here?" She gave a small smile, trying to forget the issues at hand.

"I was planning to visit, however it seems I may be 'coming out of retirement' for the moment, as O'Neill stated." A small smile graced his lips.

"Sounds like Dad." She nodded. No more words were exchanged for some time as both pretended to watch the screen, when in fact they were sizing up each other's moods.

After a few scenes, Danni spoke, never looking towards Teal'c. "So, they're afraid to leave me alone?" She pressed.

"Indeed." He answered reluctantly. "But understand, this is for your own safety, it would cause us ALL much pain if anything was to happen to you Danni."

Danni hung her head. "I'm a freak."

Teal'c mouth hung open, but just before he was able to speak the door opened. "Ms. O'Neill has been requested to join us in the briefing room." A young airman stated.

"I will see that she arrives in a timely manner." Teal'c informed the man with a bit of gruffness to his voice. The airman took the hint and evacuated. Danni stood quickly and brushed the wrinkles out of her clothing.

"This can't be good." She sounded worried.

Teal'c put a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to be on eye level. "You are not a freak." He suddenly sounded more human than she could ever remember. "You are more important than you will ever know." Danni's breath caught in her throat and her eyes became great orbs.

"How…"

"Believe me." He insisted.

Danni just nodded a yes, hiding a tear in the corner of her eye. Her family would never see her as she was beginning to see herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Family, which was exactly what was lined around the great wooden table in the briefing room. General Mitchell sat at the head of the table, Daniel on his nearest side and her father on the other. There was an empty spot by Jack which he quickly indicated for her to sit in.

Danni rushed over and realized that she hadn't even seen her mother in the seat beside her. Her nervous glance proceeded over the rest of the table. Teal'c made his way to sit in the seat directly across from her and gave her one more placid smile to calm her nerves. Beside Teal'c was Dr. Levitz, and beside him was the regular morning shift head doctor, Dr. Lam.

Two doctors. It had to be bad. But Danni didn't say anything, she just studied the scabs on her hand.

"OK, Danni." General Mitchell started before folding his hands "We're going to go over the basics and then you guys can go."

Her head shot up. "Home?" She was so ready to leave.

Cameron looked at Sam, who in turn looked towards her daughter. "Not exactly, Danni, we're going to go on a little trip."

"What, to a shrink?" She asked in a hurt tone.

"No." Jack insisted. "First of all I'm not a big fan of shrinks, and second of all…they wouldn't be qualified for this."

"What 'this', Dad, I'm obviously losing my mind."

"No, you're not." Danni's brow furrowed and her eyes turned slightly to the right of directly in front of her. Daniel was speaking now. "You're not losing your mind, you're not crazy…you're just…different."

"Come again?" Jack's genetics once again reared their head.

"How much do you know about what we do? What we did, your parents and us?"

"Wait." She chuckled. "I'm not an alien, I've seen the pictures, and Mom was hu…huge." She winced. Sam's gaze narrowed and Jack tried to suppress a smile.

"You're not an alien, but you're not quite human either." The entire table turned their sights on Dr. Levitz and Danni's chin began to tremble.

"What?" She whimpered.

"Dr. Levitz!" The name came from three separate generals.

"Forgive me, but I think it best if the child knew."

"Knew what?!" Danni's face sought one with an answer.

"Dr. Levitz, we'll speak after this, am I understood?" Mitchell was furious.

"Knew WHAT?!" It took guts for the sixteen year old to speak like that to some of the leading names in the Air Force.

Jack took one of her hands and Sam the other. "D," Jack swallowed. "Your mom and I, we…there was a lot of…weird stuff that happened…when we were on SG-1."

Sam broke in. "We were exposed…" She nodded towards Jack, "to some things, which may have, may _be_ affecting you."

"Get to the _human_ part." Danni recoiled.

Dr. Jackson folded his arms on the table and leaned forward. "How much have your parents told you about the Goa'uld?"

"A bit Uncle Daniel, why?"

"What about the Tok'Ra?"

"Not much, I met them when I was two; they're the, quote un-quote, 'good Goa'uld'. What does this have to do with me?"

"You know how Nicholas and his sister have to have checkups here every year, because of Vala?"

"Because she was a host to one of the bad ones. That's why they have that weird element, naquadah, in them."

"And you use to."

"What?!"

"Sam?" Daniel pleaded.

"Danni, the reason we brought you to the Tok'Ra fourteen years ago was so that they could tell us if you were OK or not." She watched her daughter's eyes quiver along the edges. "You were, but…apparently they missed something."

"Why would they have to check me out…I don't…and what do you mean I 'had' naquadah in me?" Hysterics were beginning.

Sam bit her lip and hauled up her shoulders before relaxing. "Because…technically…I was a Tok'Ra."

"You had a snake in your head?!" Danni was leaning away from her mother, whether from shock or from fear was yet to be determined.

"Danni, calm down, it's gone; it's been gone for a very long time. But it died, in me, and it left some things, including memories…"

Danni was just shaking her head. "Don't you think you could have told me this sooner, and without an audience?" She whispered the latter half.

"Well we had to have the audience to get permission to take you to see them." Jack added.

"Why…when?"

"Once you're…debriefed." Mitchell frowned at the statement, "Then you all will leave, the Tok'Ra have already agreed, they seem rather eager to see you again."

Jack huffed. "I'll bet they are."

"Jack." Sam warned.

Danni looked between them. "What?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about. None of us are going to leave your side." Jack insisted.

"Indeed." Suddenly the knowledge that Teal'c would be with them made Danni feel a bit stronger herself.

**A/N: Random cut off, sorry. But two biggies got covered. Thank you all so much for your reviews. Should have another chapter up pretty soon, this one took a while though because I got a wee bit carried away with the Twilight books. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. Cause and Effect

**Cause and Effect **

_Several years ago, when the O'Neill's had been living in their cabin full time for only a while, Jack found himself searching for his little wonder. It wasn't supposed to be a hard search, but even at a young age, Danni's hide-and-seek skills were astonishing. _

_"Alright, I give…Danni?" Jack finally admitted to defeat. _

_"Boo!" A tiny voice peeped behind him and for a moment he thought he would jump, if it hadn't been for his knee. _

_Jack put his hands on his hips with an expression meant to intimidate someone. "How did you do that?"_

_Danni just waved him down to her level, and with a little effort since she had begun to grow like a stalk, he scooped her up where she could whisper in his ear. Her tiny warm hands cupped around his ear and Jack could feel her breath as she uttered her explanation. "Black-ops." She quickly pulled her head back and her hands curled in front of her mouth as she giggled. _

_Jack grew a look of confusion at her choice of words. "Who taught you about…" _

_But his words caught in the air as a brilliant light filled the small family cabin. _

_Jack's sentence finished many miles above where it began, on board the Daedalus. "…black-ops?" _

_"General O'Neill Sir." A man unknown to Jack addressed him. _

_"Daddy, can we do that again?!" Danni's wide eyes engulfed everything around her before focusing on her father's. _

_Realizing that the environment around him was even better hiding grounds, he hoisted Danni further up and held on tight. "Who exactly should I chastise for beaming my seven-year-old up here?" _

_"Sorry Sir, proximity and shared genetics makes it harder to get a correct lock." The man tried to explain, to his feet. _

_"I suppose that this is important?" Jack continued. _

_Danni bit her lip and threw a sympathetic glance to the man. When he saw that he knew he was in trouble. This little girl's face said 'my daddy is mad and you are gonna get it.' _

_"Well Sir…" But now the man, apparently a captain, was cut off when a second body was beamed aboard, mere feet from Jack and Danni. "Colonel Carter." _

_"What's going on?" Her apron was around her waist where she had been finishing dinner. _

_"I don't know." Jack began to rant. "Apparently it's important though." He lifted Danni slightly to indicate the major reason for his disappointment with the situation. _

_"Mommy that was so cool!" Danni squealed. Sam just held out her arms for the girl to switch parents. _

_"Last time." Jack warned. _

_"Oh, sorry Sir. We're here to deliver a message, and a babysitter." _

_"Message?" Jack inquired._

_"Babysitter?" Sam asked at the same time looking at the curly headed child in her arms. _

_As if on cue, Teal'c walked into the busy intersection. "O'Neill, Colonel Carter…Danni. It is good to see you all." _

_"Uncle Teal'c!" The girl screamed so loudly that several onboard the ship stopped to look at where the voice was coming from. Some were shocked to see a child, but many just kept going with little smiles on their faces. Danni's excitement caused Sam to put her down quickly with a grunt. _

_She ran across the small space between her and Teal'c and was soon flying into the air above him, his strength still rivaling that of any human she knew. "I have missed you very much little one." He smiled and then pulled her close to his large chest where she nestled in for a big hug. "O'Neill, Colonel Carter, it has been requested that I provide care for Danni while the two of you proceed to the Atlantis base." _

_"What, why?" Sam's heart leapt to her throat. _

_Teal'c looked towards the captain who pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the couple. They in turn read the small sheet, grew enormous smiles towards one another, and then embraced in front of those around them. Danni just looked at Teal'c who smiled back at her confusion. He was well aware of the contents of the message. _

_Sam ripped off her apron and threw it to Teal'c as she placed a big kiss on Danni's forehead. "Dinner's on the stove, don't let it burn. Keep the candy to a minimum." _

_Jack was right behind her giving his daughter a farewell while laying down more rules for Teal'c. "Don't let her around the pond without supervision." Jack added. "And don't play hide and seek with her unless you're willing to look all day." _

_"Well you heard the man." Sam spat out with excitement. "Send them home, we've got a wormhole to catch!" _

_"Yes Ma'am." The captain replied and a light filled the space where Danni and Teal'c once stood. _

_Back in the cabin, catching dinner before it burned, Teal'c smiled at the small girl sitting on the counter, watching his every move. _

_"Uncle T, where did Mommy and Daddy have to go?" _

_"Atlantis." He replied happily. _

_"Why?" _

_Teal'c cocked his head, searching for the appropriate answer. "To welcome a new member of the expedition." _

_The answer had sufficed. The true contents of the rather short message could not be revealed to Danni. _

…

_Soon to be grandparents, _

_Your grandchild is on their way. Danni says to get you here or it will be the only one. The Daedalus is taking you to Cheyenne Mountain to catch a quicker ride. See you soon._

_-John _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _

Still shaken from the debriefing, it took Danni a moment to realize that she was about to be in an even more desperate situation. At least that was what it was to her. No more than 30 feet in front of her stood the Stargate; the most advanced and important piece of technology on the face of the Earth, and she was about to step through it.

The Tok'Ra, as they were known, were waiting on the other side. For years they had held less contact with the humans of Earth, but when the request for assistance with the young O'Neill came through, they were uncharacteristically exuberant to help in any way possible.

The uneasy tension that their readiness had created was obvious on the faces of all those around her.

"OK, here's the plan." Jack started. He looked so strange to Danni in his off-world gear; younger somehow, and perhaps a bit heroic, though why he looked that way now she wasn't quite sure. "Sam and I will do the talking. Daniel, if things get…hinky…you can do the brown nosing…" He paused from the look Daniel gave him and for the first time that day Danni grinned. "And…Teal'c." Jack gave a good long pause to be sure that he was listening. "I would appreciate it if you never left her side."

Teal'c bowed in understanding, but Danni was concerned. "I thought you said they were good guys, why does Uncle T have to…"

Jack's finger waggled in front of her face before another word could slip past her lips. "Just do what we say." He urged. "You'll be fine."

"Yes Sir!" Danni threw up a salute and her mother couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Carter?" Jack implored with a smirk as she regained her old calling from him.

Sam just started walking up the ramp, ignoring her husband's admonition. "You're with me Danni." She called to her daughter. The girl skipped up the ramp, adjusted her small pack and took the hand that was held out.

"Just think, Jack."

"What Daniel?"

"SG-1. This is the first time in a very, very long time the four of us have gone through the gate together."

"We are heavy one though." Jack added.

"I give up." Daniel muttered and then hurried up the ramp as well.

"I will secure the area." Teal'c presented before he stepped through first.

Daniel followed closely behind him after a quick wink of encouragement to Danni.

"Sometimes it helps if you close your eyes." Jack offered, now taking Danni's other hand.

"I wanna see it." She uttered, her eyes held the reflection of the Stargate's pool, shimmering light in tones of blue and flashes of white that caused Sam and Jack to look at each other. Her eyes hadn't looked as they did now since some other forgotten time.

Before they could take the lead, Danni stepped forward and dragged them into the event horizon with her.

* * *

On the other side they met a single Tok'Ra. He appeared young, but as far as anyone knew he could have been older than all of them combined. They walked through what appeared to be a jungle for the better part of an hour, keeping pace with their silent leader. But unlike any jungle known on Earth, this one was rather cool. Danni snuggled into her regulation jacket, wishing that it had proper insulation. How she hated the cold.

The Tok'Ra stopped in mid-stride in a small clearing that formed the end of the hard to discern path. "Please, gather around me." He instructed.

Danni was unfamiliar with the transportation ring technology and she felt self-conscious standing so close to the stranger. Her eyes traced their way up to his face where they quickly met his and she looked awkwardly away as quick as she could, just in time to see rings and light leap from the ground and encircle them all.

The coolness of the jungle was gone, but the temperature was still somehow unpleasant. The walls around them shown with iridescence in the dim lighting as the vast cave like corridors stretched out in all directions. Danni's feet began to inch their way to a hiding place behind Daniel, the person closest to the back of the group.

"SG-1, it is good to see you all again." A pleasant feminine voice called from the head of the group. Danni didn't see who it was, and for the most part didn't care to yet. This entire trip was beginning to give her the creeps. Something in her said that it was wrong.

"Freya." Her mother greeted. "It's been a while."

"Not that you've changed much." Her father added. Danni didn't have to look to know that Sam was shooting Jack a look that caused him to now cough under his breath.

"And where is the child?" But somehow the woman's voice was not her own. It was deep and bellowing, like the voices from her nightmares. Danni's arms reached up and clutched the back of Daniel's arms.

He turned and peered down at her, then whispered. "It's OK, we're right here."

Danni looked up at him, still needing a little convincing. Daniel just nodded his head to go on. A strange time for Danni to realize he was probably wondering why she and his son weren't speaking. She took a deep breath and let it out, the poked her head out from behind Daniel, still not letting go. "Hi."

"Danni, come here, it's OK." Her mother waved her forward. With a little more hesitation she finally relented and stepped up to a place beside her mother. "Danni, I'd like you to meet Anise."

"I thought you said her name was Freya?"

The beautiful woman before her stood with posture like a statue. "Freya is the name of my host. I…" She allowed her eyes to glow, "Am Anise. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Danni swallowed so hard that everyone could here her gulp. "Uh-huh." She managed to shake her head in greeting.

The woman's head bowed and her posture changed, followed by her voice. "On behalf of the Tok'Ra, Anise and I would like to welcome you to Dwandiran. _I_ am Freya." And this time she held out a hand that Danni shook in return.

* * *

The Tok'Ra took little time for formalities. They were eager to determine the reason that the Tau'ri had contacted them for help with the girl, as well as what else lied beneath the surface. The piece of information that they were never to know however, was that every member of the team, save the one in question, knew how it would all turn out.

Anise, along with a Tok'Ra who identified himself as Malek, led the inquiry and testing, though several others made their way in and out of the observation area, and whispers abound in the corridors.

"It has been many years since we have seen the child, why is it that you return with her now?" Malek questioned Sam, looking directly over Danni's head. The girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a 'child'." She insisted.

"Of course, I did not mean offense." Malek nodded.

Sam gave her a stern glance and shook her head. "Well, we haven't really had anything else happen since last time. At least not until now."

"I see." Malek now studied Danni and she crossed her arms over herself and looked away.

"It seems she's been having some rather vivid dreams."

"Is this not a common occurrence in humans? Especially the young?" Anise interrupted.

Danni was tired of dodging the subject. "They're not dreams."

Both of the Tok'Ra turned their heads to the side as she continued. "They're memories. And they're NOT mine."

Sam hung her head for a moment, then raised it to continue. "She's had them since she was very young, but in the last few months they've become…a problem."

"How so?" Anise pressed.

"It's like I'm there." Danni whispered. Her eyes focused on a spot in the air before her, becoming calm and entranced as for the first time she began to explain exactly what had been going on inside of her mind.

"Danni?" Sam tried. But there was no response and she quickly made her way to the open entrance. "Jack, can you come in here?" She requested. Now the two stood in the opening and listened.

"They start off as dreams. Flashes of things, things I can't place, and it's like they're just make believe. But then they start to sound closer, and then I can FEEL it, and then I can smell it too, it's more. It's more than a dream, when you wake a up a dream isn't there. Dreams don't feel like that. They don't LOOK like that. I wake up and I'm still there now. I see them, all of them, their faces, and I feel the cold, I feel the pain and the hate…" She shook her head. "I feel it, but it's not mine." She stopped shaking her head and it slowly rose in an ominous stare. "It's yours." Her eyes found those of her parents.

Anise and Malek looked towards one another and then requested a moment to speak over the matter. They left Jack and Sam with Danni after they placed some monitoring devices on her.

When they returned, they continued with non-verbal tests. They did their own form of blood work, conducted scans that made little sense to anyone else but them, and even used a device similar to a memory recall disc to determine exactly where the memories were coming from.

At the end of the very long day, SG-1, Danni and several of the Tok'Ra were gathered around the large meeting area that had been grown for the very task at hand. Diagnosing what was happening to the girl.

Anise began but soon found that it was Freya who wished to explain the information. She believed that speaking as one of the humans she would better be able to explain. Not that the information wouldn't make sense, but the way in which it was presented would possibly be, comforting, and less abrasive than the manner in which Anise often presented it.

"After running several tests, and talking with several of our wisest members, we have come up with…several…possibilities."

"Several ya say?" Jack prodded with sarcasm.

"Peachy." Danni muttered and slumped down in the awkward rock chair. She wished there was a sofa around, this place was not only uncomfortable on the mind, but her body wasn't too happy either.

Freya continued. "The problem presented to us was that the young O'Neill's dreams were beginning to manifest themselves into physical reactions. In point of fact, these are not dreams."

"Well, then why is she…"

"Please bare with me General." Freya smiled politely.

"These dreams, are actually memories, that seem to have been passed on from both General Carter, and General O'Neill."

"OK, how is that possible?" This time it was Daniel who was interrupting. "We had guessed that it was Sam's incident with Jolinar that had something to do with this, but Jack doesn't have a protein marker. So how is Grace seeing the things he did?"

Malek leaned in for recognition. "O'Neill may not have a protein marker, but for that matter neither does his daughter. We do not believe that it is General Carter's marker that caused this per say."

"I see." Daniel said with sudden understanding.

Jack and Danni both raised their eyebrows. "What?"

"Kannan." He offered.

"Who?" Danni was becoming frustrated with the lack of communication. Being out of the loop was having more drawbacks for her than anyone else.

Malek continued in order to explain. "Your father, was once a host to the Tok'Ra Kannan."

Danni's hands landed hard on the crytaline table. "Kinda failed to mention that one Dad!"

Jack cringed and began to study his nail beds.

"While Jolinar died within your mother, Kannan left your father before a protein marker could be left. But…this does not change the fact that both of your parents were hosts for prolonged periods of time. Long enough for both to have their brain chemistry altered, and therefore for you to be effected genetically."

"She's a harsesis…" All eyes turned to Daniel.

Freya's head bowed and she became another. "We have discussed the possibility. However, neither O'Neill nor General Carter were hosts at the time the child was conceived." Anise provided.

Danni shivered and stuck out her tongue briefly at the image conjured. Thankfully her reaction went unnoticed by all but Daniel who had to try not to laugh as he spoke. "But it could still be enough to have left Danni with _some_ genetic knowledge."

"Of both her parents, and the Tok'Ra." The response came from a Tok'Ra that had yet to identify himself. "This child is a danger to us all."

Danni's nervous level shot from a four to a twelve.

"Geimlek, now is not the time." Anise pressed.

"No, the time was provided 14 years ago when we first met her, and for all that time since she has been carrying our secrets within her."

Danni raised her hands in surrender. "Whoa, wait a second guys, I don't know anything about you…seriously…I…"

"Danni, shhh…" Jack insisted as he put a hand over her own to calm her. "Like my daughter said, she doesn't know anything about you guys." He collaborated, even though deep down he was sure that she did.

Anise studied her own table space. "Actually she does. Our memory scans located the part of her brain that seems to carry her genetic memories; there is knowledge of the Tok'Ra that seems to be buried deep within her subconscious. But these memories were of less importance to either of you, and therefore we believe that is why they have not surfaced."

"Oh crap." Danni gurgled as her hands wiped down her face.

Sam seemed to be the only calm one at the table, aside from Teal'c of course. "Look, it's not like she's not going to tell anyone about you if that's what you're worried about." She offered. "We just want to know if there is a way that the dreams, memories, can be stopped. As we've already discussed, they're getting dangerous."

"There are…options." Malek began. "However, some are more precarious than others."

Sam sat back. "How so?"

"As you know, we have technology that can damage brain tissue, however more than the memories may be lost…"

"That's a no." Jack almost growled. "What's plan B?"

"A less permanent solution is also possible. While the memory recall devices are able to do just that, recall memories, Anise and I have discovered a way that we can reverse the technology to cause the memories to be dormant. With time and practice, we believe that Danielle will be able to consciously control her access to these memories and knowledge."

"Plan B sounds better. And, its Danni…not Danielle." The girl stated.

"There is of course, another option. One that I personally believe would better suit all involved." The rather heady Tok'Ra was re-involving himself in the conversation.

"And what is that?" Jack practically spat.

"Your daughter would make a fine host."

"Over my DEAD body." Jack growled and stood in a huff. Sam's face began to glower as well from across the table and Teal'c had to hold Danni's arm as she began to cower. This was what they had all been afraid of before they came.

"General please." He taunted. "A symbiote would be able to control her memories, and determine just how much of a _threat_ she really is. I'm sure that these memories are not the only thing she has to offer. After all, we never did determine why the protein marker left her body when she was only a baby."

"Geimlek!" Malek shouted. "This is not the time. I suggest you leave this meeting before you offend our guests further."

The older man rose. He began to leave the room and then turned back, his focus directed at Danni even though his words were meant for all. "Odd, how the thought of her being a host is so offensive to you all. Both parents were hosts, and even her grandfather died one." He let out a small glow from his eyes, turned and walked out with his final words echoing into the chamber. "Mark my words every one of you, this girl is going to be a danger to us all."

Danni sat trembling, the only calm was that of Teal'c hand that easily enveloped both of hers to keep them from shaking.

"Forgive Geimlek." Anise insisted. "He holds the past more strongly than some of us. We do not wish to impose anything upon your daughter that is not wanted. If you wish, we can perform the procedure now."

* * *

Jack and Sam talked to idea over with Danni before proceeding. In the end the girl agreed that having some dreams was better than risking losing everything. And if the procedure worked out like it was supposed to, she would be given a better chance of controlling the images.

Now she was lying on a cold stone table with an alien piece of technology bored into her temple. It had hurt at first, but now it was the most unusual sensation, like an IV needle floating in a vein.

Jack and Sam along with Daniel were now discussing how to go about daily life after the procedure. Both Jack and Sam noticed that Daniel was even more intent than usual on the subject at hand; as if he was now questioning something within him.

Back in the lab, Teal'c watched from a safe distance as Anise used a projection screen to help locate and block Danni's inherent recollections.

"Anise?"

"Yes Danielle?"

"Please, call me Danni. I was just wondering…maybe if I could…ask you a question or two."

"What is it you wish to discuss?" The Tok'Ra replied. Danni's brow furrowed and she bit her lip. "Would you prefer to speak to Freya on this matter?"

"I don't mean to offend you…but it may be easier. I've just never really talked to…ya know."

"I understand." Anise faded and Freya's expressions took over.

"Do not worry; Anise is well aware that some things are best discussed between humans. What is it you wish to speak of?"

"Um…that one guy, Geimlek. He said my grandfather died a host…what was he talking about?"

Freya took a deep breath as she continued to go over her equipment. "Have your parents never discussed Jacob and Selmak with you?" She seemed almost hurt and accusational.

"Yeah, they talk about Grandpa a lot. And I know they talked about Selmak before, she was a family friend, close to my grandfather…but…ya see, even though I've heard stories and stuff, and seen things in my head. I'm still not supposed to know a lot of these things."

"I understand." Freya smiled. "I am glad to know that you recognize both of their names, Jacob and Selmak that is. You see, as I carry Anise, so did your grandfather carry Selmak."

Danni's eyes closed a bit and the screen showed a brief flash of Jacob on his death bed. A tear slipped from the girl's eye. "I remember." She whimpered.

"I am sorry." Freya looked at her work and allowed Anise to speak again. "This helps to determine how to calibrate the controls. We will be done soon."

Before the woman could walk away, Danni's arm shot up and grabbed hers. "Maybe you could leave that one." She half smiled. "I'd like to remember them if I can."

And Danni became the first to see such a wide smile stretch across Freya's face when Anise was in control.

Teal'c continued to hover in the doorway, careful not to intrude. But his stance never faltered in the hours that the procedure lasted. They continued to dig in her mind. Question her about things she couldn't know, and provided details to fill in gaps in hopes of more information surfacing. Several hours later the girl was asleep and her burden was now closed behind a door that she could control more readily and with time lock when she wished.

* * *

They team stayed for another day, making sure that the procedure seemed to be working. Just before dusk began to take over the canopy of the forest, the team gathered their gear.

"Please, if there is any need, we will be happy to help once more." Freya announced at the departure site. "And fear not, the suggestions of some will not be pressed again." Her statement did little to ease the tension that remained from the previous encounter with the other, more angry Tok'Ra.

"Yeah, we'll keep that in mind." Jack stated brusquely.

Next Sam spoke up. "Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks." Danni formed a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and stepped back to the area where the rings would catch herself, her mother, Malek, and Daniel.

Teal'c and Jack waited for their own turn.

"O'Neill."

"Yeah, T?"

"I have a feeling that this is not…the end of these matters."

"We all have that feeling big fella." Jack agreed as he studied his watch. "And I'd say it's more than a feeling."

The rings came back to their position and the two men stood in their center.

"May I request that I begin training your daughter?"

"For what?" Jack asked, he hadn't been paying much attention as his mind wondered over what was yet to come. It had been made apparent that further interactions with the Tok'Ra on these matters with Danni could become a hazard to both the girl, and the relationship between the two peoples.

"If this indeed marks the beginning of Danni's transformation, then I believe it is imperative to ensure that she is able to properly defend herself."

"You already taught her self defense when she was six." Jack scoffed as the lights and rings pulled them away from the Tok'Ra tunnels.

Leaf litter scattered as they were brought to the surface aside the talking group awaiting them. "You and I both know O'Neill…she has yet to unleash any of her potential."

Making sure that no one was listening to their conversation, Jack gave his answer. "Give her a few days to get over this first but…I think you may have a valid point."

* * *

The journey home was slow, it was darker than when they had arrived, and all in the party were tired. Teal'c held the rear, and Jack and Sam walked ahead, talking of things Danni was sure entailed her. But she didn't want to hear any more about herself if she could help it. She was tired of hearing about herself.

Noting that Daniel was dropping back to speak with Teal'c, Danni took the opportunity to speak with their escort, Malek.

"Malek?"

"Yes, Danielle?"

"Danni, please…may I as you a question?"

"If you answer mine."

She wasn't expecting that response. "Um…OK."

Malek laughed lightly. "It is nothing serious, I have just been curious since your arrival, as to your name."

"Oh." Danni smiled. "Well, my real name, my first name, is Grace after my grandmother…but…this is weird." She giggled to herself. "See, Mom and Dad, before I was born, well…they thought I was a boy, and they decided to name me after Uncle Daniel." She looked over her shoulder at the man several paces behind. "So, they already referred to me as Danny, the boy's name. It stuck."

"I see." Malek smiled to himself. "I believe that answers my question. I assume that Dr. Jackson refers to you as Grace because your name is so similar to his own?"

"Yep. He always thought it was a little strange."

"I believe, Danni, that you had a question for me."

She would have stopped walking if she could, but that would make their conversation easier to overhear. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about my grandfather, and Selmak…that is, what you remember."

Malek did stop for a moment before walking once more; his pace was much swifter than the others as he was more familiar with the terrain. "You grandfather was a good man. And Selmak was a good friend of mine as well…"

* * *

Returning home was supposed to be easy. The team along with Danni all proceeded through the Stargate, and back to the SGC. Daniel and Teal'c took the lead, and Danni followed them to the infirmary. Jack and Sam were going to be with them, but the anxious message delivered by a Sergeant in the observation room held them back. They were to report to General Mitchell as soon as humanly possible.

They didn't bother to knock, the door was already open. "Cam, you needed to speak with us?" Sam queried as she walked in.

"Yeah, uh guys, you might want to sit down."

Jack rocked back on his heels. "I think we'll stand. What's going on Mitchell?"

"There's been an incident. On Atlantis."

"What _kind _of incident?" Jack asked with a raised brow. Sam took the opportunity to sit now.

"Look, guys I don't know the details, and I probably shouldn't even be telling you this…"

"Spit it out Mitchell!" Jack barked.

"Sheppard and his _wife_ are being held for courts martial."

**A/N: Well, I must say that was a hard chapter to write. I got two others done as well, that's what took so long, but I have to get from point A to B before they can go up. Hope you've enjoyed this one. It should be one of the last slow chapters. **

**Thank you all for reading, **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	9. Prevention

**Prevention **

_"Hey, Mom?" Danni's voice was on the verge of panic on the other end of the line. _

_"Danni, what's wrong?" Sam pressed immediately. _

_"Do you think you could come over here…like now please?" _

_"I repeat, what's wrong? Is everyone OK?" _

_Sam's daughter let out a small whine. "Oh yeah, the kids are great…Aunt Cassie's still going to kill me though." _

_"I'll be there in a minute." _

_True to her word, Samantha Carter arrived at her honorary niece's house within minutes. She knocked on the door but there was no answer so she let herself in. "Danni?" With still no response, Sam made her way through the house calling out names. "Danni!? Janie? Mike?" _

_"Out here!" The response came from more than one voice as it filtered into the house from the open side door. Sam stepped out and immediately found the issue. There were three kids, including her own thirteen-year old, with hockey sticks. Each was intently studying the busted windshield of the fancy sports car that wasn't appropriate to drive to work, where Cassie and her husband were now. _

_Little Janie ran up to Sam. "Aunt Sam! Danni killed the car!" _

_"Traitor!" Danni growled. _

_"Grace Danielle O'Neill! What happened?" _

_"You're gonna believe a four-year-old over me?" _

_Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "This looks like your work dear." _

_Danni's finger quickly pointed at the eight year old boy. "He was supposed to aim low, I was goalie!" _

_"And YOU, were supposed to be the babysitter." Sam reminded her. _

_"But…"_

_"And I'm not so big on hockey like your father, but isn't it the goalie's job to…block, the puck?" _

_"Yes, ma'am." _

_Sam called Cassie and informed her of the damage and she in return told Sam that it would be alright because the car had fantastic insurance. Danni was reminded to keep the kids away from the car when she babysat them. _

_When she got home that night from her brief summer job, Danni helped her mother put up the dishes. _

_"So, did you have an eventful day, besides hockey incidents?" _

_"Funny." Danni grinned. "You know what Mom?" _

_"What's that?" Sam smiled as she wiped off a mug. _

_"I'm never going to have kids." _

_The mug clanked as Sam put it down. "And what makes you say that?" She pressed. _

_"Obviously I'm not mom material. I know I'm only thirteen, but still, I can't even handle two mildly well behaved kids for two hours without all Hades breaking lose." _

_Sam giggled to herself and picked up another dish. "Don't count yourself out too soon. You're too young to worry about that anyways…and don't let your father hear you talking about that either." She laughed out loud. "He might have a stroke, and then I'd have to take care of him." _

_Danni just laughed a bit with her._

_Sam sighed; she could let a little slip. "But you know, I think that one day…you'll be a great mother." _

_Danni didn't know why, but her mother seemed quite sure of that fact. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Court marshaled for what?!" Jack bellowed.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything." Cameron ducked his head and sat behind the desk that had been through a number of Generals by now. His hands searched inside the top drawer and then he pulled out a small folder, and handed it to the calmer spouse seated in front of him.

Sam took it, and opened it to find rather sketchy details that would take time to go over. "Cam, can you save us some time on this please?"

"Sure…um Sir?"

"What?" Jack spat.

"Uh…could you please sit down, you're making me nervous." Mitchell's lips plied across his face.

Jack complied but not without more words. "You're nervous? I just found out my daughter and her husband are both up for court martial!"

"We just found out while you were gone, Sir." Cameron tried to soothe the situation. "Look, we don't know the whole story…but from the sounds of it, they were well within their rights to do what they did…for the most part."

"For the most part?" Sam repeated.

"OK, look. A few weeks ago, on a routine mission, Sheppard was exposed to a virus not unlike the one that caused him to turn into a 'bug'," Cameron chewed on the word. "Or the wraith hybrid thing, whatever you want to call it, almost twenty years ago. Difference is, this time it took a bit longer to manifest. Danni noticed his change in behavior first, obviously, and they got him under quarantine while the doctors worked on a more up to date vaccine, since this version of the virus was different than the other one."

"You're saying they got in trouble because John was infected?" Sam was hoping it was all a misunderstanding.

"No. That's only part of it." Cameron grimaced. "You see, it turns out that Sheppard's ailment was meant as a distraction. The Wraith wanted the focus to be on him, so that no one would be looking at the kids."

Jack could swear he had swallowed his tongue. "Where are my grandchildren?"

Cameron's hands flew in the air. "They're fine. Now."

"Now?!" Sam screeched.

"Just, calm down, everyone is fine, for the most part. Just, let me finish!"

Sam and Jack both sunk into their seats heavily. Years in full command had made Mitchell a bit more forceful.

"OK, thank you. Danni didn't want the kids to see their father like that, so she sent the two of them off with someone named Teyla, and her family, for a visit. Now, while they were gone, Danni started acting strange too, turns out that…well basically she got the Wraith bug too but they didn't know it." Cameron coughed. "So…"

"I thought you said the Wraith only gave the virus to Sheppard?" Jack inquired.

Suddenly Mitchell was at a loss of words. "Yeah, they did…but…I mean…well, they're married…so…"

Jack's eyebrows went up as his eyes closed. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Jack." Sam growled. "They're married, they have two kids, calm down."

"Do you two want to know why your daughter and her husband are locked up or not?"

"Yes." They both answered in unison.

"While they were off world, the Wraith tried to take Jack and Merry, they only sent one dart, and they only succeeded in getting one of them…Merry."

"Oh God." Sam's hand shot out to Jack's, never having to look for it because it was already waiting for hers.

"Teyla got John Jr. and everyone else home. Now, Danni tried to make a case with the IOA head that's in charge right now, but he denied her permission to go, even though they were certain as to where they had taken her. So, she decided to go over their heads. From what we gathered, she went to tell Sheppard what she was planning, and whether it was from her infection that didn't show up until after it was too late to stop her, or just plain them, she let him out, and together they knocked out about twenty members of the expedition on their way to the Stargate.

"Less than a day later, they came back, with Merry, and both were looking…creepy. But Dr. Keller had a retro-virus all ready, they got shot with it, and everyone went back to normal. Merry was rendered unconscious the majority of the time she was gone, and she doesn't remember much at all."

Cameron took a deep breath as his story ended, and Jack was ready to leave it at that. But Sam on the other hand, had worked with Cameron for a long time, and knew he was leaving something out.

"And the court martial issue, how is that not considered alien influence?"

"Well, they would have been over looked if your darling daughter hadn't broken the expedition leader's face, which apparently Sheppard would have done if he had been closer. He got her off him, and then Mr. Lauder ran his mouth some more through all the blood, and John made sure Danni had done a good enough job, and he apparently hit him too."

"That sounds about right." Jack winced. "What, may I ask provoked this part?"

"Danni and Sheppard were being put back on active duty, or that was why they were supposed to be there, anyways, they were going over their medical files, and Merry's too I suppose, when…and this part is all based on hearsay like some of the other I've told you but… Lauder mentioned that their children were 'mistakes' and a danger to the entire expedition. There's more to it but you get the picture."

"Oy…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danni plopped down on the first available cot she found in the infirmary. "Hey Dr. Lam." She reached her arms of up and yawned.

"Well you sound tired. Long trip?"

"You could say that. Guess what though?"

"Hmm…say ah." Carolyn stuck a thermometer in Danni's talking mouth before she could utter another word.

The garbled voice still tried to communicate though. "Nuh mar nighmerz."

"What?"

Danni yanked the thermometer out. "No more nightmares!"

Carolyn shot a quick and skeptical glance towards Daniel as he sat on the next closest bed. He nodded his head. "So far so good."

"Well good." Dr. Lam smiled. Then she promptly stuck the thermometer back in Danni's mouth and reached for a needle. Danni squinted her eyes shut and cringed.

It took a while, but Jack and Sam arrived in the infirmary as well. But by that time Danni was curled up asleep on her cot. Daniel and Teal'c were pulling their jackets back on and everyone so far had checked out alright.

"What was that about?" Daniel asked.

"What?" Jack replied. "Oh, just a little misunderstanding…in Atlantis." He bared his teeth for a moment and raised his brow.

"Oh," Daniel looked to the girl in the bed. "She's out."

Sam's voice was in a hushed tone as Jack went over to make sure for himself. "She's in trouble."

"Who?" Daniel whispered in return.

Sam just looked as Jack returned from Danni's beside. " 'Major' O'Neill, and John too."

Realization dawned on Daniel. "Why?" His voice was entirely too loud.

"Mitchell will fill you in." Jack grumbled. "We have a lovely run of tests."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hold the door!"

Daniel almost spilled his coffee while reaching up to keep the automatic doors of the elevator from shutting. They bounced open, then began to close once more just as a blur of smiles and curls came to a screeching halt beside him. "Thanks!"

"No problem. Which floor?"

"Penthouse." Danni joked. Everyone was happy to see her wit and bubbly humor returning.

"Ah, sweet freedom. Guess that explains the backpack." Sam had returned to the family's home and retrieved the necessities so that Danni wouldn't be too far behind. Her car was waiting in the parking lot. Daniel smiled. "Got your doctor's note?"

"I sure do." Danni pulled the small slip of paper out of her jeans pocket after she managed to maneuver her hand under the bulky bag that now draped over her backside. "This one's good, Carolyn is really putting some thought into these things."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm." She unfolded the note. "'Please excuse Danni O'Neill from class for the past four days. Reason: Exposure to as yet unidentified contagion. If further documentation is needed please contact Dr. Carolyn Lam at Cheyenne Mountain USAF base.' You think they'll need more information?" Danni giggled.

"I wouldn't want to make that call." Daniel agreed.

"Of course, I'm not really free…Uncle T's convinced Dad that I need to do some kind of self-defense thing again. Guess high-kicks don't count for much in their book." She rolled her lips in and out at the silence that followed.

Daniel shrugged then studied his coffee cup before taking a long swig then smacking his lips. "So, good thing you got out of here, just in time for the dance."

Danni twisted her features and threw Daniel a suspicious glance. "I'm assuming Aunt Vala reminded you of that." It was a known fact.

"I'll have you know I pay attention to these things." He replied defensively.

"Uncle Daniel, you can remember the date and time of the fall of every civilization on Earth and any other inhabited planet in three galaxies, but you can never remember the dates of appointments, birthdays, meetings or formal events."

Daniel gulped some air.

"Gotcha."

"Trying to change the subject are we?"

"What subject?"

Daniel's brow furrowed. "That is so scary."

"What is?"

"You are just like your father."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are."

"Am."

"Are…wait…what?"

"HA!" Danni stomped a foot at her achievement.

Daniel flailed his free hand. "Ahhh! My point exactly!"

There was a ding as the elevator reached the level at which Danni would have to switch to the one that would bring her to the surface. She casually glided out the door, hitting the button for her Uncle's office level (which he had forgotten to press as he held the door for her) and turned around. "Bye Uncle Daniel."

"Bye Gracie." He responded in defeat.

She smiled wide as the doors began to close. "Oh, and I'm not going to the dance. I have other plans." She shot out in record time.

Daniel's eyes widened at the devious smirk on his niece's face as the doors snapped shut and the space around him lurched as the elevator began to sink back into the mountain. Dr. Jackson hung his head. He had just been outsmarted by Jack O'Neill's double, well, one of them. This one was different than the clone, or the robot. She had his eyes, his hair color, his wit, and smart mouth. But her face was shaped like Sam's and she had her brains and voice as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Agent Hayden, what are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing sir." In fact it was something, but Hayden's attention kept him from looking away, even in his mind. The information before him had no way of being correct. It had to be the most unusual of mistakes. There was no way that these results could be correct.

"How's the Sheppard case looking?"

"Who…"

"Hayden!" The gruff older man was not amused, ever. And this new member of the NID who had worked for the IOA was beginning to cause him more irritation than a never-healing paper cut.

"Sorry…actually that was what I was just looking into Director." He shuffled his papers so the ones he had been looking at would not suffer the chance of a glance. "Just going over the um…medical records from the files they sent. I had to have some extra medical information procured, some things seemed to have gotten left out and I was just putting them together."

"Very well. Let me know as soon as you have a definitive answer. I'd prefer that alien influence not be the excuse this time."

"Understood Sir."

The director straightened his tie and began to walk away like an ominous cloud rolling by, holding its thunder and lighting within, but never to far away to ignore the chance of a strike. As soon as Agent Hayden was comfortable enough with the distance between himself and the others in the office, he pulled the papers he had been looking at back into order. There was no mistake. There was a match.

The USAF major now in question shared the same DNA as the young girl on file at the SGC. Dr. Levitz in his haste had obviously sent the wrong file when he was asked to procure evidence based on a DNA match and not by name. The IOA didn't want information getting left out by those sympathetic to the offenders, and the NID had 'received' copies of it all.

According to the wealth of evidence the NID had, the woman listed as Major Danielle Sheppard was, in all respects, Grace O'Neill. The only difference he could see was that Major Sheppard was somehow older, and pregnant.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Danni got to school she asked Mr. Spencer if she could work on her independent study in the library and he agreed. He was however shocked to see her lift her nose in the air and strut past her best friend as he entered the classroom. As sick as she had supposedly been to be out for four days, you'd think that they would have been happy to have seen each other. Nicky however, just watched sadly as she walked away, then took his seat.

The rest of the day went well. Danni skipped lunch altogether to avoid Nicky, but still she was happy to be on Earth, having what seemed to be a normal day. The thing she had been yearning four for quite some time had happened. The dreams had not returned. She had not felt the need to lash out at reflections or harm herself. In fact, she felt like herself completely. The pain that her parents had endured was subdued, she was happy aside from the one thorn that she knew she would have to remove before it became infected.

But the thorn could be tolerated for another few days. As much as she valued her happy lifestyle, her stubborn pride would not relent. And she had her other friends. 'Nicky can wait' she repeated to herself over and over.

As soon as the bell rang she rushed off to cheer practice. Her ordeals had cost her two practices already and she wouldn't let that happen again easily. She changed out before any of the other girls could make it into the gym and out of the faint rain that was beginning to mist the town.

"Danni!" the twins shouted as they came out.

"Hey guys." She smiled. "Miss me?"

"If you only knew!" Trisha exclaimed. "We've had to hear Kyle go on and on about how we should just go ahead and make her captain because you were a lame duck or some political title that wasn't good."

"Was she now?" Danni pressed her lips together. "We'll see a _lame_ duck soon enough if she keeps that up." She promised herself aloud.

The other girls quickly entered as well and Danni received welcome backs, glad your feeling betters, and even a few hugs from all but the usual two. Odd though, but she could have sworn that Claire gave her a slight smile, albeit a small one, but there was no smugness to it.

Kyle Lewis was another matter all together. "Well look who it is. Our glorious leader. Finally decide to stop skipping school and come back to work?"

"Only you would consider this work Kyle."

"Wow, Danielle, too much time away to remember how to make a comeback?"

Danni bit her tongue and turned away. "OK you guys, why don't we get some stretches in and then we can work on some flips and baskets."

The team got to work busily. It wasn't until the last few moments of the meet that Kyle got nasty to Danni's face gain. As the girls began to chatter and make their way back to the locker room, a flash of red hair caught Danni's attention as Kyle approached from her side.

"You'd think with that much time off to do nothing you would have come up with something better than that." She smiled with venomous delight.

Danni's eyes became slightly crazed. "Actually I've got a good one for you, Lewis." Danni clapped her hands. "Check it out, give me a 'B' give me an 'I' give me a 'T'-'E' ME Kyle!"

"Freak."

Danni moved so fast the girls now watching wondered how far away she had really been, it had to have been impossible for her to move that far that fast. "Stay out of my face, unless you want me to break yours. Even if it would be an improvement."

"Is that a threat my dear captain?"

"Just some advice you'd do well to exercise." Danni smirked and then walked away. She was stunned for a moment and hoped that none of the others could see that particular emotion now written all across her face. Where had that come from? Too much stress obviously, because it was something she had been dreaming to say for a long time, but today she had done it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When cheer practice ended she hurried away from campus and back to Cheyenne Mountain for her training with Teal'c. She was still curious as to what this would entail. And she had to make it clear that it would come second to her duties as captain. Her run in with Kyle Lewis over 'responsibility' was a highlight of her day…but still, the girl had a point.

Her first stop at the base was her mother's office. It was huge, there were computers running all around, as well as large machines that probably each had their own power generator that took up an entire room somewhere. Folders were everywhere awaiting Sam's approval. Danni was proud of her mother.

"OK Mom, I'm gonna go find Uncle T now."

Sam's finger poked up over the folder she was now reading. "Just a second…"

"One."

"Ten seconds then, Smartie."

Ten seconds passed, and then a few more as Danni began to play with a piece of a model that was fascinating in its bounciness. "That's ten." Danni sang as she dribbled the ball, no bigger than a golf ball, on the desk she now sat at.

Sam didn't even hear her that time.

Danni threw the ball across the room the short distance she was from the computer boards and bounced it back to herself, catching it with agile grace.

"Mom?" She bounced it again. A loud thunk echoed.

"Mom?" Again she bounced the ball.

"Mom?" The intervals were becoming shorter and shorter with a bounce between each question..

"Mom?" Bounce.

"Mom?" Bounce.

"Mom?" Bounce.

"Mom?"

Sam's hand shot out and grabbed the ball in mid air, startling Danni to the point she almost lost her balance. "I'm changing my name."

"Can I go now?"

"After I tell you something."

"I'm all ears, come on this is the first fun I've had in a while."

"I know. And that's what I was going to tell you to do. Have fun."

"That's it?" Danni looked confused. There had to be more.

There was more though. "And…" Sam smiled. "Your father would probably agree with this one but…forget Teal'c's age."

"Huh?"

"Don't go easy. He wants you to do your best. We all want to be sure you can take care of yourself."

"I can…" Danni said with her voice raising an octave, not in defense but with knowledge of conspiracy.

"Well go make your mom proud...while having fun." Sam grinned ear to ear.

"Yes ma'am! And I'll try not to break the hundred and sixty year old Jaffa!" Danni giggled the whole way out and down the hall.

Sam ducked her head back into the file and muttered to herself with her own giggle. "I have got to get the security feed from this."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_This can't be possible._ Hayden's internal dialogue was running rampant as he sped home later that night. _This girl IS that woman. They're one in the same. But, how could they not know? They couldn't. They know it's her. That's why the older one is half way across the Universe. _

He blared through a crossing, but no one was there that late, even in the busy city.

_But, why? _Then an odd exchange of thoughts began to flow through his mind as he argued with himself. Most people did this, most people do. But since he had been 'let go' from the IOA this tendency had grown. And, it has strengthened every day that he spent working with the other NID agents, hidden away in an office building that the world just walked by without a second glance.

_"Why?"_ He drawled out. _"Why, Hayden? Come on, you're better than that. You know it doesn't matter." _

_"But it has to…"_

_"Why does it have to? Hmm? The only thing that needs to make sense here, is what you're going to do about it." _

_"What I'm going to do about it? I'm going to turn this information over to the director is what I'm going to do about it, let them figure this out, they probably already know…"_

_"Enough! If they know then obviously they aren't going to do what needs to be done or it wouldn't have gone this far." _The voice cooed in his ear as the words went on.

_"What needs to be done?" _He gripped the wheel as his other side began to toy with his mind. This was the side that the NID had hired, not the one that had made him a good and reasonable agent with the IOA, no this side was far darker than any he had needed there, and even then he had needed it on occasion.

_"Think about it Hayden." _

_"No. I won't do it. She's just a child." _

_"A CHILD who apparently grows up to be the mother of two…excuse me possibly three…of the greatest threats to mankind." _

_"They're just children. They can't be…"_

_"But they are! Each one of them. Their girl alone left Atlantis in a state of disrepair when she went missing. The Sheppard's won't let anything stand in the way of their precious children…" He growled. "Not even the rules." _

_"Then it's the parents that are the problem…not the children." _

_"Maybe not the two that they have now. But you know as well as I the true reason for the continued medical checks." _

_"The baby."_

_"Yes, the baby." _His voice mimed to himself. _"The baby that was exposed to Wraith DNA from BOTH parents." _

Finally the two voices became one as they allowed themselves to speak from his lips. "It can't be allowed."

**A/N: OK, So I'm going under the pretense that the IOA is not my favorite group of people, but that the NID are still worse. So…let's just go with that. The part of the agency in question is basically the old school NID, an offshoot or something that I'll get into more as we go. (They get their information from leaks in the IOA etc. etc.) But honestly I never paid that much attention to the way these two groups work, and I apologize if I'm getting it messed up **** :(**

**Thank you for reading…any questions please PM me, I'm bored out of my mind here lately and would love to chat **** :)**

**PS: 1) Anyone remember a redhead named Lewis?? 2) And training will be in the next chp. 3) The part about John and Danni and the kids is a whole couple of chapters in the sequel...so there is a big part missing on what happened, I want everyone to see it from the Earth POV, lack of info is important. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. First Steps

**First Steps **

_"Good afternoon, Sir. Is there something I can help you with?" Jack O'Neill studied the small woman sitting at the entrance desk of the section of the Pentagon he was now trying to get into. This was not the usual secretary. She made eye contact with him for only a brief moment before turning her smiling attention to what he was carrying in one arm, balanced on his hip; a baby girl with large brown eyes and tiny wisps of golden brown hair beginning to grow. _

_"Uh yes…I need to see Colonel Sam Carter." He said with an anxious impatience. Whatever the matter was it couldn't have been too bad, a smile was trying to creep up the sides of his mouth, but it was hard for someone who didn't know him to see that. _

_The tiny woman was now standing, and with some effort, leaning over the reception desk in front of her to reach out and coo at the baby. "I'm sorry Sir, but Colonel Carter is unavailable, would you like to leave a message?" _

_The smile never left Jack's face, and he never let the tone of his voice alter from one of placation. It was an attempt to keep baby Danni peaceful as well as to get his way. "Look, I know it doesn't say 'General' on my outfit, but it used to. I don't know if you're new or not, but I also used to work here…so if you don't mind, we'll wait in her office until she IS available." _

_"Sir I'm sorry, but I'm under strict orders here, obviously you had enough clearance to get to this point, but without proper authorization there is no way for me to allow you into Colonel Carter's office without her express permission. You and your granddaughter can wait in the lobby if you would like and I can send for you if she becomes available." _

_At the term 'granddaughter' Jack's face drained to a pale shade before it began to become pinker and pinker until it was nearly red. "Actually…" He started, trying to regain his calm. "This is my __**daughter**__, and her mother just happens to be Colonel Carter. Is that clearance enough?" _

_The petite woman lost a foot of her already short stature and sulked away from the desk. "You're Major General O'Neill?" _

_Jack smiled and nodded. His expression earned a small happy squeal from Danni. _

_The secretary held back a smile of embarrassment very poorly as she sat back down. "Your wife is in her office…it's down this hall and then take a right…"_

_Jack cut her off. "Thank you, but we know the way." He smiled and raised his chin a little higher than usual before walking past the kiosk. _

_Upon reaching the door with the appropriate name plate, Jack knocked briefly. _

_"Come in." Sam's voice beckoned with a hostile tone. _

_"Mommy sounds a bit pissed doesn't she?" Jack asked his daughter with a hint of baby-voice sarcasm. _

_"Mama!" Danni squeaked and clapped her hands as Jack opened the door. _

_"We could come back if this is a bad…lunch?" Jack laughed as he came in and shut the door behind him. "The food here can't be that much better than I remember, you sure that's enough to warrant the 'unavailable' excuse at the front desk?" _

_Sam quickly wiped her mouth with a paper napkin. "Sorry…I just can't get a moment's peace today." She was now beaming; any melancholy the day had brought seemed to disappear as soon as her husband and child came into the room. "This is a wonderful surprise." She quickly pushed away from her desk and stood as she began to head across her office to greet them. "How's Mommy's little princess?" _

_"Ack!" Jack's right hand shot up a warning finger. "You stay there." _

_Sam's features were bemused as she watched Jack stoop over, with some care, and place Danni on the floor, where she stood gaining her balance. _

_"Go give Mommy a hug." He urged. And with that the little girl, with great care, began to walk step by step towards the blond now covering her mouth with one hand. _

_Danni made it another five or six steps before gravity took over and her knees took her to the carpeted floor. Instead of crying, she just started giggling and pushed herself back up, regained her balance, and made it the few steps left to where Sam was now crouched with open arms and little tears of happiness in the corners of her eyes. _

* * *

"Uncle T, I don't want to be disrespectful or anything, but this is...stupid."

"If you continue to vocalize your thoughts, then you will mask the sound of an approaching attacker." Teal'c warned in a stern yet compassionate voice.

"Since when have I ever been able to keep my mouth…ahhh!" There was a loud thud on the matted floor. "That is IT!" Danni reached both of her hands to her face and ripped the blindfold that had been tied around her eyes off and threw it to her side as she sat up. "I can't do this." She stood now, sunk her shoulders and bit her bottom lip.

"You can, and you will. But it takes great patience to become a warrior of skill."

"Uncle Teal'c, I appreciate this, I really do…but I don't think I'm cut out for this. And I'm no warrior." She added.

"You are capable of all that you set your spirit and mind towards." Teal'c encouraged her. "And do you not think yourself a warrior like your parents?"

Danni had a big smile on lips, but her eyes were narrowed. "That's a no." She started. "Mom and Dad do the save the world thing, not me."

"Do you not wish to follow in their footsteps?" Teal'c almost seemed concerned, but the direction in which the conversation was leading to had caught Danni off guard.

The girl studied the mat for a moment before looking just to the outside of Teal'c's eyes as she responded. "The military just isn't…no I'm not."

"I see." Teal'c actually smiled and Danni's eyes narrowed in response before she swallowed back the response she had been building. That was not what she had expected to have to respond to. "Nevertheless, your father and I both would like you to be well trained in these arts for your own security."

"OK, fine, but can we do it without the blindfold for a while. I keep waiting for you to ask me to wax something."

"For now." Teal'c bowed his head. "Attack me."

"What?" Danni's eyes bulged.

"I am going to turn my back, I wish for you to take advantage of my position and attempt to knock me down. By thinking like an aggressor, you will learn to react to one."

"You want _me_ to knock _you_ down?"

"If you do not set out on a quest then you will procure nothing in return."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained…I got it."

Teal'c turned his back and Danni muttered to herself under her breath. "_Attack me, yeah right. Where'd you get that bruise from Danni? Oh, this one? Or do you mean that one…oh well you see this old alien dude told me to attack him…_"

"Danni." Teal'c boomed.

"If I attack when you tell me to then you'll known I'm coming. Element of surprise, hel-lo."

"Very well…" Teal'c's last word was uttered on an intake of breath as he sensed the person rushing up behind him. Danni's attempt was good, but not good enough for the seasoned warrior. She found herself once more on the floor, and once more she was pouting.

* * *

Jack and Sam's bedroom was feeling rather crowded. The two were rushing around the space going through drawers and shelves with a vengeance while trying not to bump into their daughter or trip over the large dog now sleeping sprawled across the floor.

"Look, Sweetheart, you're going to stay with Daniel and Vala until we get back. There are no arguments, just do what we say." Sam said as she was swiftly throwing clothing into a medium sized suitcase. Jack was doing the same.

"But…I…why can't I stay home? I'm sixteen for crying out loud, and I'm a senior, I think that justifies responsibility."

"Well you just keep thinking about that while you're at Daniel's." Jack quipped as Sam tore the shirt he was trying to pack from his hands and tossed it onto a chair. Desperate situation or not, he wasn't wearing that one.

"But I don't wanna…" Danni whined.

Jack began to zip his much smaller bag. "There are lots of things we don't want to do in life Danni, be happy this one doesn't involve any life or death situations."

"It might." The girl huffed.

"Oh please don't tell me you're still fighting with Nick?" Jack didn't have time to worry about the situation now brewing at home while the one across the universe could not wait.

"We're not fighting, we just aren't communicating. And, if he happens to come within five feet of me, I may be well within my rights to maim him."

"OK, what do you say we keep the maiming to a minimum, and you two can use this as an opportunity to work out whatever this little feud is all about?" Sam said with casual ease. Somehow her word was always more final than Jack's. Perhaps because for Jack, arguing with Danni was like arguing with himself.

Danni rolled her head on her shoulders. "Can I PLEASE just stay at home…Uncle Teal'c can come stay with me, it'll be fine."

Sam put her hands Danni's shoulders. "Uncle Teal'c has a lot he needs to be doing while he is staying on the base. You'll be seeing him for lessons, but aside from that he is going to be very busy. And honestly, if it was any other time, we would leave you at the house, but this is different." Sam's knowing glance got a defeated nod of acknowledgement from her daughter. They were going to keep her under thumb until they were absolutely sure the Tok'Ra intervention had worked.

They were done packing within a matter of minutes, and within the hour Danni had been dropped into Vala's awaiting hug on the front steps of the Jackson home.

"Cheer up sweetheart." Vala smiled. "You and I can go shopping this weekend!"

Danni's eyes gave a small sparkle. "Thanks Aunt Vala."

* * *

Agent Hayden of the NID had worked hard to keep his discovery under wraps. Even with all of his hard work and effort however, one of his colleagues had accidentally stumbled over his extra curricular activities and called him out on it. Now the two stood in darkness, arguing.

Agent Bateman, who had been with the NID longer than Hayden but had less experience with dealing with the Stargate Program and its many offshoots, was still outranked by him.

"The girl has to die. There is no other way around it." Hayden barked at the younger man. That's what he had gotten for meddling.

Agent Bateman wasn't one to back down, even if on the inside he was concerned about the wrath swimming in his superior's eyes. He had agreed to keep his secret, and to help him come up with a solution without involving the others, but he still thought there was another way. "And, if she is who you say she is, then killing her now could change everything. There is no telling how much her older version has affected the time line. Not to mention you'd be flipping some very deadly switches if her family finds out who is behind this."

"It's worth it." Hayden pressed.

"Is it?"

"Look, the plan is perfect. She'll die in a mundane fashion that nobody else would ever think twice about. It's foolproof."

"So, are you doing this on your own, or do I need to book a flight to Colorado as well?"

"Use cash." Hayden whispered as he opened the storage room door and allowed his eyes to readjust from their secret meeting. "We don't want any suspicions aroused on either end."

* * *

Danni sat on a twin bed covered in pastels and ruffles; definitely not her taste.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?" Came the reply from the identical bed beside the one she was on. Kate Jackson, the youngest of all, sat pouring over a book. She had taken on more of her father's personality than her brother ever had.

"Whatcha reading?"

"A book…" the young girl's voice rolled the words out. "It's good."

"I figured that from the way you're staring at it like a flame you little moth. What's it about?"

Kate was still absorbed in her learning experience. "Huh? Oh, Ancient Greek mythology."

"Fun times." Danni pulled a false sarcastic smile on her face as she studied the cover of the book in question. There was an image of some ancient representation of a woman. She was strangely fierce, she had a spear, helmet and shield, and a snake curled up the side of her ankle.

"Who's that on the cover?"

Kate grew a curious stare and flipped the book around. "Oh her, that's supposed to be a statue of Athena, she was the goddess of wisdom and war."

"I remember sleeping in that class," Danni started. "I thought her brother Ares was the god of war?"

"Well yeah, but Athena, she was the levelheaded one. She was more of the war planning, like intelligent war. Ares now, he was too quick to fight and not think it through. Athena, she was a planner, a plotter of sorts. She even beat her brother, threw him across some mythical fields, no sweat."

"You know, you're pretty smart for a kid."

"You too, when you try." Kate smiled at her. Danni was the big sister she never had. Whenever her brother had bothered her, she could always count on Danni to put him in his place. But now, that friendship was caught stretched across a rift, and neither was willing to throw the other a rope. The youngest Jackson just wanted it all to be mended. "So, why don't you just go talk to him?"

"Who, your brother?" Danni scoffed. "Don't make me take back what I said about you being smart little one."

"Hey now, I'm twelve, that's not that little, and besides, I'm tired of you moping around in my room."

Danni exhaled and slowly leaned to her side until she was curled up on the bed still staring at the book in Kate's hands. "I don't think talking is going to fix this one Kate."

"Don't read me the riot act, but all of this over another girl?"

"That's NOT what this is about." She replied sternly.

"Well that's what Mom and Dad seem to think."

"Probably what Nick thinks too." Danni whispered.

"Well if it isn't that girl Claire then what is it?"

"Complicated."

"Intrigue. Fabulous."

"Little girl, big words…stop that or you'll turn into me."

"What's wrong with being you?" Kate watched her idol's face widen with shock before it sank into an abysmal sadness.

"You'd be surprised…look I'll tell you all about it when you're older…you don't need to worry about stuff like that."

"What do you mean; those dreams?" Kate asked as she closed the book and set it beside her.

Danni's glance narrowed as she maneuvered her weight to her elbows and propped her chin in her palms. "Who told you about those?"

"No one, I was eaves dropping. Dad and Mom were talking about it. They were scarred that me and Nick might get them too…but right now we only have that funny stuff in our blood."

"I wish that was ALL I had."

"Are they really bad?"

Danni bit her bottom lip. "Sometimes it makes it hard to know how much of me is 'me'." She shook her head. "You'll understand when your older OK kiddo? Trust me, we shouldn't even be talking about this. It's too much for you to worry about. Besides, I don't have them anymore."

"Then why were you tossing and turning last night?"

"Just because I don't have those dreams, doesn't mean I don't have issues of my own to deal with still."

"Well." Kate started as she stood up and walked to the door. "That particular issue is in his room right now…" And she stepped out into the hallway made a face that indicated the already known direction of his room, and continued on her way.

Danni dropped her face into the thick comforter of the bed, let out a small scream of exasperation and then rolled onto her back. She practiced getting up by the nifty trick Teal'c had taught her to use when she had been knocked down. It worked rather well and she smiled slightly before remembering why it was she got up in the first place.

Making the steps to his door was easy. Lifting her hand up into a small fist to knock was harder. But actually knocking…well that seemed impossible.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. So there's the set up for the second act. My my the summer sure has gotten busy. But I have too on these stories. There should be a lot more soon, I've just been working out some details. P.S. I named Daniel and Vala's daughter after Katherine Langford, but the 'Kate' part is a shout out to my goddaughter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Love and War

**Love and War**

_The sound of classical seasonal tunes permeated the atmosphere, mixed into the ambience of chatter and clinking glasses. It was Christmas time in Washington D.C. While the holiday itself was still a week away, the occasion was no burden. A very old and venerable former General had called upon his family, both blood and extended, to come to his home that he had set up after retiring from Homeworld Security almost two decades prior. _

_"Hey there George!" _

_Looking somewhere around the age of eighty, George Hammond turned around with a huge smile to greet the voice calling out from behind him. _

_"Jack." His lips pressed into a firm smile as he held out his hand. Formality melted and a short manly hug followed. _

_"I'm glad you could make it Jack. Old age makes it harder for me to get out and see everybody." _

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world Sir. Um…Sam's here…somewhere." _

_"Still having a hard time wrapping my mind around that one." General Hammond chuckled. _

_"What's that George? You always said you were waiting for the two of us to give in." _

_"No, not that Jack, that." And a frail finger pointed in the direction his eyes had now diverted to. _

_There was Sam, with a fourteen year old Danni in tow. Sam looked lovely in a dark blue dress with silver lace and her long hair pulled back in curls much loser than those that had been preened upon her daughter's head. Danni, looking somewhere closer to twelve at first glance, wore an age appropriate green dress and a face full of awe as she took in the men and women around her. _

_"Ah." Jack nodded with understanding. "She was a bit of a surprise. And she still keeps us on our toes." _

_"Wouldn't trade her for the galaxy would you?" Hammond chortled._

_"No George, I wouldn't." Jack smiled as the two ladies in his life came to stand beside him._

_"Hello General." Sam greeted as she hugged Hammond. _

_"Samantha. You look lovely." _

_"Thank you Sir." She smiled. "And you haven't seen her in quite a while, but I'm sure you remember Danni." _

_"It's very nice to see you, Merry Christmas General Hammond." Danni spilled the words out, obviously she had practiced them in her head several times, and now an awkward look came across her as she felt they had come out unlike she recalled. _

_George just chuckled louder than he had all night. "Far too many Generals in your life to call me that my dear, how about Uncle George?" _

_Danni smiled so genuinely that her tongue pressed behind her teeth, masking her own giggle of delight. Hammond held out his arms and Danni quickly hugged him in return as she began to recall having met him more often when she was younger. Hammond breathed out heavily when she squeezed, but never lost his happy expression. _

_"OK D, let the man breath." _

_"Sorry…" She murmured as she stepped back under her father's arm. _

_"Quite the grip you have there Danni. Guess you get that from your mother don't you?" _

_Jack looked taken aback and Sam just grinned from ear to ear. Then they were there. _

_"Hello George!" A very regal sounding voice filtered in. Vala stood in a bright red dress with sparkling barrettes and an eight-year old in tow. Daniel was close by with Nicky dragging reluctantly behind. _

_"Vala, Dr. Jackson." Hammond smiled. I'm glad you could make it. _

_Daniel shook Hammond's hand and Vala gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a bit of lipstick behind. "I saw Teal'c coming in a second ago…" Daniel started. _

_"It is wonderful to see you all again. Hello Nicholas, Katherine." _

_"Hi." They both replied with their voices very low and Kate hid her face in her mother's leg. _

_General Hammond leaned as best he could. "You know, there are some cookies and milk hidden in the kitchen…I'm sure if you go in there my granddaughter will get you some." Kate turned with a smile and Hammond pointed the way as she bounded off with a smile. _

_Danni and Nicky stood there and threw each other sympathetic glances. Why couldn't they be just a few years younger? Now they had to be polite and respectful, and stand around and listen to what they considered elderly banter. _

_But Hammond gave them both a strange look. "You two don't want cookies?" _

_Eyes wide, neither waited for permission before they bolted in the direction Kate had run. _

_"Ah, they do keep you young." Hammond said aloud. _

_"Some more than others…" Daniel said with a hint of sarcasm thrown in Jack and Sam's direction. _

_"What?" Jack gripped. _

_"Dr. Jackson makes a good point son. You and Sam haven't looked your age in quite some time. _

_"Good genetics." Sam reasoned. However all involved in the conversation were fairly certain that the good genetics that were keeping Sam and Jack looking less than their age were in a green dress eating more cookies than anyone else could ever hold in one sitting. Besides, they had seen it first hand in the Pegasus Galaxy. _

_The party was wonderful. Everyone who had ever served on SG-1 originally was there. Hammond was even convinced to make a trip out to Colorado to have a look around. _

_It wasn't until they were in the car on their way to their hotel room that Jack and Sam noticed Danni was acting a bit unusual. _

_"Too many cookies?" Sam asked from the back of the town car. Danni had gotten to sit up with the driver to make room for coats now piled between Jack and Sam. _

_Danni shook her head. "No ma'am, just tired." She faked a yawn._

_Jack and Sam just looked at each other and Jack rolled his eyes and took her hand. Sam was actually the most tired of the group and she leaned across the plush pillow of coats and rested her head on Jack's shoulder. _

_In the front seat, Danni's mind couldn't get off of one thought. How awkward was it going to be when she saw Nicky again? Stupid mistletoe. _

* * *

Danni let her hand fall back to her side where it balled into a tight fist. How knocking on one door could be so hard she would never understand. But there it was, a perfectly inanimate object, staring her down with intimidation. She turned on her heels to leave, took three steps, then swung around, marched forward and opened the door without hesitation.

"Knock much?!" Nicky hollered, standing unceremoniously in his boxers as he lifted a barbell set in front of the floor length mirror on his closet door.

"Nothing I haven't walked in on before…" Danni replied with a sneer as she shut the door behind her. "We need to talk."

Nicky fought for his words. "I'm busy, if you haven't noticed."

Danni stepped up to him where he remained holding the bar he had been using to do curls, reached out and took it without any effort at all before she tossed it on his bed where it sunk deep into the middle. "Now you're not."

The boy stood dumbfounded and pointed at the bed. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That's a hundred and thirty pounds…"

Danni crossed her arms. "So?"

"I was going for three today."

"Sets?"

"Reps."

"Oh get over your insecurities already, I just tossed it a few feet, it's not like I was going for a record."

"You just tossed a hundred and thirty pounds of weights like they were ten pounds of nothing."

Danni looked more irritated than ever. "I've been training with Teal'c, which is beside the point. We have got to talk about this. I'm tired of everyone else going on about this."

"Well you started it, so apologize and all is forgiven."

"I sure as hell did not start this! You did. You, you…ERG!"

The screaming was so loud that Kate had surely heard the commotion. Whether or not she had called for backup was another question. But Daniel and Vala were both very busy this particular day, and with any hope it wouldn't come to that.

Nicky started laughing. "You can't possibly be that mad."

"Oh I can't can I? You want mad? I'm so mad I'm pissed. I'm beyond pissed, I'm livid. I'm so furious I could beat your ass, wait for it to heal and then break it again! How could you do this to me?"

"Because…I don't love you like that!"

Danni stopped, and drained of color. "What are you talking about?"

"I love you like a sister, like Kate, and maybe even then some, but I am not _in love_ with you."

"Nicky…I…that's not what this is about." Danni bit her lip.

Nicky flushed deeply. "It's not?"

"No." She was shaking her head slowly but constantly.

"But everyone else said that…"

"Since when have you ever listened to what other people say? Was it the same time you decided to start fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Oh."

"Oh is right. I'm not mad that you…with her…I'm mad because of who she's, shall we say, affiliated with. Kyle and I have this archenemies thing down to a fine art. And she's not above subterfuge. I didn't want you getting hurt because of that."

"I know what you said in the car, but I still can't believe that that was all this is about. If it means that much to you…I'll tell her something came up."

"It's a little last minute to do that Nicky, even to Claire. I mean the dance is in two days."

"Then what do you want me to do? I really am sorry."

"The next time I warn you about a girl…listen to me. I have my reasons. I'm not totally convinced Claire is that bad, but I know that Kyle has it out for me, and friendship is a powerful bond. She'll use Claire if she can to get to me. And you're the easiest, and practically only, way to do that."

"So am I forgiven?"

"Yes, you're forgiven."

Nicky stepped forward and grabbed Danni up in a hug so huge that her feet were dangling in the air. Of course it was at this moment that Daniel came in, having been summoned by his daughter after all the commotion.

Daniel hadn't knocked either, and as the door swung open the two startled teens turned their heads and Nicky slowly dropped Danni to the ground.

"Never thought I'd be glad to see my son in his boxers with a girl in his room." Daniel just smiled and shook his head as he closed the door.

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" Something was bouncing the bed around Danni.

"Wha...??" She rubbed her eyes and peeked up to find a face less than two feet away. "Aunt Vala?"

"Come on, wake up!"

"Aunt Vala it's Saturday…" She moaned and curled deeper into the blankets.

Vala grew a pout and leaned closer to Danni's ear. "We're going…shopping." She whispered.

Danni opened her eyes with a glint of skepticism. "Where?"

"You'll see." She cooed.

The girl twitched her lips up to the side as she thought about it. Nicky was already off with the guys, probably partying up before the dance that she wouldn't be going to. She was only sixteen and entitled to dramatic hermitage. Missing one day of shopping wouldn't hurt, it would only secure her moody disposition for the weekend.

"I'll buy." Vala offered.

Danni hopped up. "Give me ten minutes!"

* * *

"What are we doing here Hayden?"

"For the last time, we are observing. If we want this to go off without a hitch we are going to have to know her every move. This has to be perfect."

Bateman sighed as he looked around the busy mall. "I fail to see how a sixteen year old girl having fun at the mall is ever going to be a threat. I don't care who you think she is."

"We've been over this. Ignore the girl and focus on the woman. Major Sheppard, O'Neill, whatever her real name is…is this girl."

"Well then, doesn't this mean your plan is doomed to fail?" Bateman straightened as a security guard walked by with a suspicious glance at the darkly dressed pair of men.

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. With any luck the other one and her little brats will just disappear if this works. They're still here because this is probably the first time we've attempted this. She destroyed her timeline, and we're going to put it straight...when it kills her."

Hayden watched as Bateman's attention was drawn to two women with dark hair. Their voices were hard to hear, but with a trained eye they could be sure of what was being said across the way.

"Oh you dirty trickster."

"Has Nicholas been telling stories again?" Vala quipped.

"Aunt Vala, for the last time, I am NOT going tonight."

"Oh but you are." Vala smiled in return. "Consider this an early graduation present."

Danni turned back to the store they stood in front of. The glamorous dresses in the window were far more decadent than anything needed for the dance. "It's too much." She said with a singsong voice.

"I'm sure we'll find something." And with that Vala grabbed her by her elbow and tugged her in.

"Is that General Carter?"

"No." Hayden said with disappointment. "That's Vala Mal Doran, better known as Vala Jackson now. I'm guessing the preliminary report on her parents' excursion to Atlantis was underestimated. They probablly won't return until this court martial business is decided on."

"And?"

Hayden knew that a death, even one that appeared accidental, would be _too_ much of a coincidence if it happened with O'Neill and Carter out of the picture. His plan was going to have to take place right under their noses if it was going to be believable. "It looks like the little princess gets one more night to shine."

* * *

Daniel and Vala had been sleeping soundly, wound in each other's arms, when they were awoken by a commotion coming from the other end of their house. They made their way slowly to the kitchen, but without alarm. The laughter and boisterous carrying on coming from within was a sound they had become well accustomed to over the years. However, not at such a late hour.

They peeked around the door frame, Vala's chin resting on top of Daniel's head as they both tried to remain unseen. Danni was perched on the island counter with a pint of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. Her shoes were missing, but her red gown sparkled in the dim light. One curl had fallen loose from her up-do. Nicky stepped out of the refrigerator and into the scene as well. His tie was undone and hanging around his neck with the top buttons of his shirt undone. It had apparently been a long but exciting night.

"I still can't believe that happened!" Danni laughed, her voice was rasping as she tried to keep it low.

Nicky smiled and took a sip of the coke in his hand and then reached for a spoon to help with the ice cream. "I still can't believe you said that!"

Danni shrugged. "How was I supposed to know that was her date? He wasn't acting like it…" She giggled some more.

"Claire said it was funny."

"Did she now?"

"Yeah. I think you're starting to wear on her."

"Wow, I steal Kyle's date and best friend all in the same night. I'm pretty sure that gives her a right to hate me."

Nicky reigned in his laugh before he continued with a wide grin. "I don't call blasting a guy 'stealing' him, even if you did dance with him first."

"Hey, he walked out and she went chasing a slammed door. Somehow she's going to blame me." She took a bite and muttered under her breath where he couldn't hear. "Although not even Kyle deserves a chauvinistic pig like that."

"And you're still loving it aren't you?"

"It was just so dang hilarious!" Danni doubled over with another fit of laughter and Nicky joined in.

But the joy was stopped abruptly by coughing in the doorway. "Midnight snack?"

"Hey Dad."

"Hi Uncle Daniel."

"Looks like you two had a good time."

"It was okay…" Nicky shrugged it off.

"Did you have a good time with Claire darling?"

"Yeah Mom, we had a really good time." Nicky admitted.

"Grace dear? How did your night go?"

"It was wonderful, thank you again for the dress…I don't think I've ever gotten so many complements in…ever."

Daniel grew a smirk. "All the boys ask you to dance?" He teased.

"Quite a few." Nicky said with brotherly distaste.

"Hey, you were one of those few Buddy, so watch it." Danni pointed the spoon at him before digging back into the diminishing ice cream.

Vala still wanted to hear everything, but Daniel was tired and after years of observation she knew it was best to let him get to bed without too much pestering. "Well, we can talk more in the morning I'd say. Now however, would be a good time for bed."

Nicky helped Danni hop down from the counter and all four made their way to their beds. None noticed the pair of eyes watching from the window.

**A/N: Hey guys. See, that didn't take nearly as long did it? LOL. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Any questions just ask : ) Next chapter is almost done and should be up in a day or two. Look for something dark and sad...sorry...kinda. Thank you so much for reading and thank you to everyone who has reviewed! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	12. The Shadow

**The Shadow **

_**Warning: Chapter contains somewhat graphic details and character death. **_

As projected, Jack and Sam took another week before their return to Earth. Danni had been persistent in her questioning on what had been so important that it had taken them away for so long without any word. In return Jack and Sam had reasoned that it was an extremely classified matter as well as time taken to have a few visits with some personal friends; they refused to go into further detail.

Jack seemed to be on edge for quite some time following their return, and Sam delved deeply into her work. Whatever had happened, it had had a profound effect on them. It wasn't as if they were sad though, it was more like they had both reached some kind of epiphany that they hadn't been ready to accept.

As much as Danni wanted to know what it was, it seemed that she would never find out, and as their dispositions faded into normalcy, she too began to forget about whatever it was.

* * *

Another week passed and an early chill was breezing through the brightly burning leaves of October. Halloween was just around the corner. Danni had picked out a costume early as tradition dictated. True, she was too old for trick-or-treating, but she still liked giving out candy, and there were always parties that were bound to be announced at the last minute.

This year's last minute party of choice was to be held at the twins' house. Trisha and Tori's parents were heading out for the night, and the girls, being considered much more responsible than usual, had been given permission to invite their closest friends over, a total of about sixty more than their parents knew they had.

Halloween came quickly and there was a definite sugar buzz in the O'Neill household. Jack had found Sam's stash for little goblins and vampires. Sam had gotten on to him about it and then proceeded to eat some for breakfast before work when he was still asleep and couldn't say anything. Danni's early start had begun that morning at school, and then been fortified in the form of a huge chocolate pumpkin Teal'c had given her for her rapidly advancing skills. But it wasn't just the sugar that had made the practice exciting that day; it was the fact that for the first time in their training, she had knocked Teal'c off his balance.

Now standing in her refurbished bathroom, she took one final glance in the mirror, grabbed a picnic basket looking purse and skipped out her room and towards the stairs. She hopped over the last four steps altogether and landed with a shoe slapping thud.

"Hail Dorothy."

"Dad…"

"Wow, would you look at that." Sam smiled. "Nice shoes." Danni had come down just in time to see them off on date night, which happened to be the same night as the party.

"So?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd think Judy Garland was here."

"Well then, my work is done." Danni smiled and then the doorbell chimed. "Or should I say my work has just begun?" And she scuttled over to the door and handed out her first batch of candy to several super heroes and a ghost.

"Alright, we'll be back in a couple of hours to relieve you and then you can head off to the party. Keep the door locked when you aren't by it okay?"

"Yes Mom." Danni droned.

"_Yes Mom_." Sam mocked as she gave Danni a kiss on the head and pulled one of her braided pigtails lightly. "You make a good Dorothy." She smiled once more and opened the door.

"Just stay away from those poppies." Jack said with all seriousness.

"You two have a good time." Danni giggled and waved them off.

* * *

Drawn into the latest horror movie, complete with carnage and screams, Danni had sunk into the couch. There hadn't been any kids at the door in some time and she was startled to hear the bell ring. It's timing had been perfect and several candy corns flew out of her hand and all over the living room as she screamed. "Son of b…I'm coming!"

She scooped her feet into her ruby slippers and trotted towards the candy dish before unlocking the door, she knew to follow that rule or her Dad would test it when he got home, and he was due at any moment. But when she had it unlocked, and the door open to the night's breeze, there was not a child in sight.

"Hello?" She stepped out onto the porch. "Hello?" Realizing there were no small children left on the streets, she tossed the candy bags back into the doorway where Furling wouldn't be able to eat them. Then she strode further out and was engulfed in the smell of smoke and aging pumpkin. "Alright you little ding-dong ditchers, I can go from Dorothy to Wicked Witch reallllly quick." She growled into the night.

But, there was neither laughter nor giggling anywhere around. In fact, there was nothing around. The swift breeze that kicked up once more left a chill that wound up her spin as the leaves on the ground sounded like fairy music as they danced away. Something in her stomach flopped. And then she saw it. Across the street, obscured and away from the lamplight, was a shadow in the shape of a man. It was probably just a tall teen playing around, but the sight made Danni sick to her stomach. Goosebumps rose around her bare arms and legs and she had to struggle to hide a shiver. _Don't let him see that he's upset you_. She told herself. The girl swallowed the dry lump in her throat and made a steady and deliberate step backwards. The figure was obviously staring at her, but it didn't move a hair. Then she took another step. On the third however, she stumbled on something and looked quickly over her shoulder as a reflex, only to find a small candy bar that some child had obviously dropped now smashed under foot.

"Damn it." She uttered from the stress now winding up even tighter. Ignoring everything in her mind that screamed at her to just get inside, she turned her head back to where the shadowy figure had been standing, but he, or it, was gone. Her head jerked in every direction, but there was nothing to be seen. Danni turned on her heels and flew in the house and slammed the door behind her, locking it securely.

By the time she got back downstairs from having taken a better view from the second floor windows, her parents were home. The only thing she had seen was their lights coming around the corner. But as she opened the door for them, she made the abrupt decision not to say anything about the shadowy figure. They had too much to worry about. At least that was what she told herself.

And by the time the party ended, she had forgotten about it altogether.

* * *

The shadowy figure, on the other hand, had not forgotten about her. Agent Hayden's fervent disregard for protocol had made it hard for him to maintain a reason to stay in Colorado, but his desperation made it possible somehow. Bateman had gone back to their headquarters to report. Upon his return to Colorado, shortly after Halloween, he found that Hayden had a plan. And it was ready.

* * *

Danni's car refused to work. She opened the hood and tinkered around; still nothing. She would have asked her mother to look at it, but she was at work. Her father was asleep and she didn't want to wake him, it was quite an effort, and so she called Nicky to drive her to school that morning.

Even though they were running rather late, Nicky still wouldn't pick up the speed as Danni would have. His father's cautiousness was an inherited trait.

"Nicky, five miles over isn't going to kill you."

"It could." He replied coolly.

"I'm just saying…"

"You're always saying something." He smirked.

"You like hearing me babble on; otherwise we wouldn't be best friends." She reminded him.

Nicky slowed for the intersection and proceeded. "And I wouldn't be getting detention for being late because I had to pick you up either."

"Ouch. Something tells me I owe you more than one favor for this."

"Help me with my math project and we'll call it even." Nicky smiled and began to turn his face towards hers once more.

Danni smiled brightly, just like her mother, but her smile faded in his sight when she saw the fear cross his face. She was to never see what caused the terror in his eyes.

* * *

She first became aware of the odd sensation at the base of her head, right where her neck began. It was fuzzy, if that made any sense. As she opened her eyes the strange sensation turned into a pain that began to ravage the rest of her body. She had tunnel vision at first, but the horrendous sight around her became clear all too quickly and she let out a painful and startled gasp.

"Nick?" She whispered. "NICKY!!" Turning to her left she wrenched her neck and saw him unconscious and sprawled over the steering wheel, small trickles of blood running down the now deflated airbag. He moaned but never verbally responded. At least he was alive she thought.

Danni's first objective was to get out of the car so that she could get him out. However, when she reached for the car door she became aware of how bad the wreck was. The handle wasn't where it should have been, and the door was not going to open. In fact, the door was up against her right side where the other car had hit. And then she realized something even worse. She couldn't move her legs. They hurt badly, so there was feeling, but somehow they were pinned around her knees, and when she pulled at them she felt like fire was racing through them.

Her ability to rationalize was gone and she started hyperventilating. But as soon as her breathing quickened, a pain in her chest, worse than any of the others she was feeling took over and she lurched forward coughing. Her hands were suddenly covered in blood that had sprayed from her mouth. In a small whimper she cried out, "God…please…"

"Hey, can you hear me?!" A voice cried from outside of the wreckage. The sound of pounding footsteps approached Nicky's side and a man with thinning hair appeared, stooping down to see in. "I've called the paramedics. Are you alright?" He asked with the deepest combination of reserve and concern as he checked the pulse of the body nearest him, relieved to find one.

"Can you get him out, please?" Danni asked in a little girl voice that she had no ability to control at the time.

"It's probably best not to move him until help gets here if he's still unconscious honey." The man quickly worked around the front of the car to her side. "But I think we can get you out through the window, what do you say?" He tried to smile, he failed, but at least he had tried. What an unlikely hero, but a wonderful soul.

"Can't." She choked. "My legs are stuck." She nodded down and then he saw the unnatural position her legs were locked in.

"How about I keep you company 'til they get here then?" At his offer, Danni smiled, teeth covered in blood.

The man looked away to hide a wince. Surely this girl was not going to make it. The least he could do was comfort her. He watched her try helplessly to reach to the floorboard behind her with her left arm as she stared ahead, but she couldn't get at what she was reaching for. "I got it." He said, reaching through the busted out rear window and pulling out the large handbag. "What do you need?"

"My phone…" She jerked as another stabbing of pain overtook her and this time a small scream escaped as well. Her wincing caused blood to begin flowing more freely from the glass cuts scattered across her face.

The man dumped the bag out and quickly rummaged through the contents until he found the wanted object and flipped it open. "Who do you need sweetheart?"

Her head lay back against the headrest and rolled towards him, eyes beginning to shut. "My dad…" And then she was out. The man dropped the phone on the ground and raced up into the passenger side to check for a pulse, and found but a weak beat in her throat.

"Please hold on…" He didn't even know her name. Looking back to the asphalt that was covered in shattered glass and bits of metal, he saw the mess of the contents of her bag. He picked up the wallet he found and opened it to find her driver's license, smearing bloody prints from where he had just touched her over the plastic. "Grace O'Neill." He said to himself. "Hang in there Grace." He whispered to her, and then reached for the phone.

* * *

"Yeah?" Answered a groggy voice.

"Mr. O'Neill?"

"General O'Neill." The voice corrected him. "How can I help you?"

"Sorry Sir, but are you by chance the father of a…Grace…O'Neill."

Jack's stomach fell and his throat clenched. "Yes." Jack looked down at the caller I.D. It was Danni's number calling.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this M…General O'Neill…but there's been an accident."

"What kind of accident?!"

"Your daughter has been involved in a serious car accident; I'm at the scene now."

"How is she?!" Jack waited for a response that took too long. "I said, how is she?"

"I'm afraid she's fading fast."

"Oh dear God." Jack said to himself. "Where are you?"

* * *

Jack was already on his way out the door as the Good Samaritan provided him with the location of the accident, not far from the house. After hanging up with the man, Jack had called Sam and told her to meet him at the same location, telling her only that there had been an accident. He feared there would be another if he had told his wife what he already knew.

Jack arrived first. Upon seeing the mangled car bodies, he had to remember to breathe. The ambulances were already there and paramedics were working on a young man covered in blood. Jack was so distraught that he didn't even notice that it was Nicholas Jackson. Another man being worked on seemed to be in far better condition than the first, and was sitting up in the back of one of the ambulances receiving oxygen and being questioned by a police officer. Jack couldn't shake the stare from this man.

"Sir, you need to step back." Another police quickly alerted Jack.

"I was told my daughter was here. Did they take her to the hospital?"

A sick look crossed the officer's face. "There's a girl still in one of the vehicles, they're trying to get her out…"

Jack didn't let the man finish as he rushed to the crumpled heap of green metal. "Danni!" He hollered. Two firefighters with an updated version of the Jaws of Life were working on her passenger side door.

Jack ran to the car. "These aren't gonna work Drew, she's too close to where we need to cut." One emergency worker told the other as they both stepped back and ran for new equipment.

They didn't notice the older man run up to where they had been, and crouch down beside the car. "Oh Grace…baby please open your eyes." He begged as he ran his fingertips slowly through her bloodied and matted curls. "Danni?"

"Daddy?" She whispered through barely parted lips. Her eyelids began to flutter.

"Danni? I'm here sweetheart. Look at me, I'm right here."

"Daddy, it hurts." She began to whimper, slowly turning her head towards him.

"I know baby. I know." He wanted to hold her so badly but her legs were still pinned. "Somebody get something to get her out of here!"

The team was already on their way back with more gear and pushed him out of the way. All the while Danni was screaming for them to let him back. "No! Daddy!! Daddy don't leave me like this, please don't leave me!"

Jack's hand pulled across his face, not caring who saw him cry. He wanted to go back up and push the firemen out of the way, they were taking too long.

"Jack!!" Another woman was calling his name. Jack turned to see Sam barreling towards him. "What happen…" She stood in even further shock as she slowly recognized the vehicle and its sole occupant. "Danni!" She ran forward but Jack grabbed her and spun her towards him.

"They're getting her out."

"Why is she still in there?!" Sam screeched, a flood of emotions taking over as she began to cry and tremble at the same time. Her words were broken now. "Nicky's already on his way to the hospital!"

"Nicky?" Jack suddenly realized the mangled vehicle. "Oh God, I didn't even…is he OK?"

"They say he should be. Why isn't she out yet?!"

"The other car hit on her side. It doesn't look good Sam." Jack warned with as much comfort as he could muster; his own heart was breaking as he held his wife close to his own feeble form. He had never felt this weak before…and then it hit him. He had. When he lost his son. And now the pain of that loss, combined with the thought of losing his other child as well consumed him and he could feel his soul tearing.

"She can't die though." Sam claimed, fingers digging into Jack's back.

"Sam, please don't…" He begged.

She pushed back and locked her eyes with his, pleading for him to hear her. "Jack we both know she can't. We just saw her…why didn't she, why hasn't she?"

"Sam she has never healed herself in all this time…you yourself said she may have altered the…"

"SHE'S OUT!" A man's voice hollered.

Jack and Sam barreled towards the scene where the stronger firefighter was cradling Danni's limp form like a small child. Her head was hung back abnormally, and her arms just swung until he laid her on the ground, not even trying to make it to the stretcher. The paramedic that had been watching her condition while she was in the car checked her vitals once more and shook his head towards his partner as he raised his hand and gently closed Danni's slightly parted eyelids.

Only feet away now, Sam screamed out. "NO!!" She threw herself to her knees, and Jack did the same right beside her, ignoring the obvious injury that the motion had caused to his knee.

"Danni…" Sam tried to shake her by her arms as she hung over her battered form. "Danni…DANNI!" She screamed out, and began to wail. "NOoooo." She cried out in sobs as she ran her fingers across Danni's cheeks that were sparkled with tiny cuts and imbedded glass.

Jack's eyes never shut from the panic inside of him. He couldn't suffer this again. Not again. Not his daughter too, not the light that kept him going now. He leaned over her lax face. "NO! Please wake up…Baby wake up!" And the hardened General began to cry as he kissed her eyelids. "WAKE UP!" He screamed mercifulness at whatever had taken his joy.

He became aware of Sam's presence once more, and grabbed her tight, holding her to him as if she too were going to slip away too. Sam leaned into him, but never took her hands off of her baby girl as Jack rocked her back and forth.

Behind them, the emergency crew held back their own tears from the sight before them. The man who had stayed with Danni until help arrived stepped back to the culvert and sat. His head hung down and his hands reached up and began to pull at his hair.

After giving them some time, the paramedics decided to move forward before the crowd of onlookers grew. People and their morbid fascinations were inevitable aftermaths in these situations, and this couple didn't need to face that. The trick was how to convince them to let go.

The leader of the team walked over and stooped on the opposite side of Danni's body. "Can we call someone to come get you?" He offered.

Sam shook her head, still against Jack's chest. "No. We're not leaving her." She growled.

"Sam…" Jack tried to calm her.

"NO!" She cried out once more and finally allowed her hands to slip away from Danni and around Jack where she clung to what was left of her daughter, but it wasn't the same and she was filled with hate and confusion.

"I'm sorry, but we need to move her." The paramedic said to Jack in a hushed tone.

Jack just nodded, but the man noticed that his hand was still weaving its fingers through the girl's curls. He had seen death before, more times than he cared to think about. In his job it came with the territory. But for the first time in a while, the slightly jaded community hero took a moment to study what was before him. The girl was beautiful in an untraditional sense, possibly gorgeous. Her features were unique, and laying there she looked like something out of a princess movie, needing but a kiss to awaken once more. Her face was very similar to the woman wearing a military uniform, obviously her mother, now crying over her. The man had silver-white hair, but from the girl's dark curls he imagined that it too had once been the same shade. Odd he thought to himself, but he wished he knew what color her eyes had been as they lay closed before him. He decided to give them a few more moments as they got their gear packed away, and the man stood to leave, but never made it more than three feet away.

**A/N: Sorry, no flashback for this chapter...since it is a two parter the flashback will tie them together and will therefore be with the next one. And, don't worry too much; remember I love to do cliffhangers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try and keep up with the quick updates. I may even finish this story in a few weeks. I have a lot done on the sequel to It's Too Soon to Tell as well, and I can't wait to start posting : ) **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Please review some more!! I love reviews!!**


	13. Radiance

**Radiance **

_"And the boy said to the star, 'Why do you shine for all to see, but for none to touch?' The star took a little time to answer, 'Because, if all could touch the stars, then what value would their shinning hold? It is not the radiance of a star alone that makes it beautiful, but that which cannot be held."_

_"Like a Christmas present, right Mommy?" _

_Sam closed the story book and sat it aside before she pulled Danni further into her lap and hugged her close. All she could think was how the star seemed like her daughter: this little bundle that held so many secrets within her, wonders that would one day be seen, but never held. "What do you mean sweetie?"_

_"Like when you open a Christmas present, the surprise inside is gone. Even if you like the present, it isn't as exciting when you know what it is, when it's out of its shiny paper." _

_"You are by far the smartest five-year-old I know." Sam grinned. _

_"Daddy says I'm a…egg head." And with that Sam's grin turned into downright laughter. _

_"Daddy has quite the way with words doesn't he?" But Danni didn't respond, her attention was drawn out the window and she stood out of Sam's arms, still perched on the window seat. "Danni? Whatcha looking at baby?"_

_"The stars. Mommy?"_

_"Mmmhmm?"_

_"Did the stars stop shinning for you?"_

_"Why would they stop shinning for me honey?"_

_"Because, Daddy said that a long time ago, you and him used to travel to them, like in the stories." Her small fingers pressed against the glass, covering different pinpoints of starlight. _

_"Well, Daddy and I did see a lot of stars in our day, but we never got to touch them. I did blow one up one time though…" Sam remembered. _

_Danni turned back almost appalled. "You blew up a star?" _

_"Well, a sun actually, but they're actually the same thing, you see…"_

_"Mommy, don't suck the fun out of it." _

* * *

As Jack and Sam clung to each other, everything around them became silent. It was like the center of a storm. The flashing lights of emergency vehicles slowed, the sound of voices faded into a hum and time itself seemed to hold no meaning. And then, out of nowhere, Danni's body took a small whispering breath.

Sam's eyes were not ready to believe her ears and she reluctantly turned her head the small twist it needed to take Danni's face into view. It was hard to detect, but the girl's lips parted the smallest fraction.

"Jack!"

Startled by Sam's sudden outburst, he quickly let her go and followed her gaze to Danni's mouth. As they both leaned in closer, a small cough began to rattle from it. It grew louder as Danni's chest began to shake as well and a small spray of blood spattered around her mouth. Then she gasped and her eyes opened in terror.

* * *

Sounds ran rampant through the local hospital. Sidney Thibodaux maneuvered through the family, patients and staff that littered the halls until he came to the nurse's station. He stood patiently but no one looked up.

Finally he leaned forward towards the woman now typing away at her computer. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

She snapped out of her electronic haze. "Can I help you?" She asked with a false smile, it was near shift change.

"Um…I was looking for a Grace O'Neill, she came in here yesterday…I just wanted to know if…"

"You and everybody else." The woman interjected.

Sidney grew a curious glance. "What do you mean?"

"We've had about half of the local high school in here, and enough soldiers to start an invasion." She reached for a stack of papers. "Access code?"

"Access…I'm afraid I don't know what you mean…I just wanted to see if they think she's going to make it."

"Are you friend or family Sir?" This was one of the more unusual visitors that the woman had had to deal with as of yet. The kids had all been hysterical and turned down, and the adults had all been forceful and reserved and allowed access when they provided the clearance dictated by the military who had come in a mere moments after the two teens now being monitored. This man Sidney however, was confused and out of place.

"Neither…I, I was there at the scene, I don't really know her…" His memories briefly shot back to the image of the girl's miraculous return from the dead, but at that time he was sure it was to be short lived.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you have to have authorization to see Ms. O'Neill or Mr. Jackson. The Air Force brought in their own doctors and then shut everyone out; I can't even get in there without a search." She practically spat the last part but recoiled as another male presence came to the counter to speak with one of the other nurses.

_Must be some General. _Sidney thought to himself, remembering the man who identified himself as Grace's father on the phone. The phone that now sat in his pocket as he reached for it. "Well, I have this, it's her phone. I don't suppose you could see that her family gets it?"

"Where did you get that?" Sidney turned to the man at his side. He was middle aged, maybe a little past, and had rimmed glasses and a pointed stare on the phone he was holding out for the nurse.

"Um…I, long story…" He stuttered.

The characteristic teen décor on the cell phone made it stand out. Even with the stains of blood, personalized doodles and crystals were ever so familiar to the man questioning Mr. Thibodaux. "Is that Danni's phone?" The man's expression at the use of this name made it seem as if he didn't use it often.

"Uh, no, it's Grace O'Neill's." He countered. "I used it to call her father for her and didn't realize I still had it, I thought her family might want it." He fingered the object in his hand.

The man bit his lip. "Why don't you come with me?" He requested with more of a demand than optional voice.

"I don't have clearance." Sidney protested but still kept in step with the man walking away from him.

"I'm your clearance."

* * *

A few halls and low lit corridors later, Sidney felt more nervous than he had at the nurse's station. Several of the armed guards he now saw, out of place in a public hospital, glared at him, but all seemed to hold reverence for the civilian who led the way and now dipped into one of two rooms that seemed to be their focus.

"Jack." The man called into the room, then motioned with his fingers for someone to come out and meet them.

Soon a silver haired man stepped into the hall with them and all of the guards looked away. "What is it Daniel?" This man was tired, and then Sidney realized he knew him.

"General O'Neill?"

Jack turned to the man. "Yes?"

"Um…I'm so sorry…about your daughter…I umm…" This had been easier when he had run through it over and over on the drive to the hospital. "I thought you would want this." He held out the sparkling cell phone, smudged with blood.

Jack recognized the phone immediately, and then it dawned on him. "You're the one who called…" He reached out and began to take the offered item as Sidney nodded but drew his hand away. "Why don't you give it to her yourself?"

"Sure…sure…if…when she gets better I can bring it…"

"That won't be necessary." Jack corrected. "Daniel, do you have any of those forms lying around?"

"Let me get one real quick." He seemed almost excited as he ducked into the room Jack had come out of. "Here." He panted; a large stapled packet was being handed to Jack along with a pen. He in return handed it to Sidney.

"Just sign it, we'll explain details after." A voice in the back of his head told him to just do it. Sidney Thibodaux had never signed something without reading it before, but what he saw around him told him it was worth it.

Daniel held his hand out for the pen and papers. Then Jack stepped towards the door frame. "She prefers 'Danni'." He prompted as he stepped in with the man called Daniel, apparently no coincidence to the girl's name, at his heels.

Sidney almost choked on air when he came into the room. The gray-blond woman from the scene was seated, but stood as he entered, looking towards her husband briefly. But she didn't make him feel so…strange. It was the girl sitting up in the bed with a pack of playing cards in front of her that made everything around him stop.

"Daddy, Mom's counting cards again."

The woman turned towards the girl who was still staring down at her own hand and then back to her husband and shrugged. "So was she." And then she stepped forward.

"What am I going to do with my girls?" The older man joshed. "Danni, there's someone who would like to talk to you I think." Her head perked up finally and she began to study his face.

The only evidence of her accident was a pale green hue under her right eye. There were no cuts, or other bruises there. Her hair wasn't matted in blood, there was no swelling. As she was sitting cross-legged, her leg brace was obvious, but there was only that, no more than a bandage, no cast involved. This was the wrong girl. Not the one that had sat dieing and crumpled before him. But then their eyes met and he gasped. "How?"

"You were there." She whispered.

Sam's head turned towards Danni with confusion. "Sweetheart?"

"He called Dad, he stayed with me." Her voice was somber, nothing like the giggly voice that had teased earlier.

Sam spun back towards the man. "Thank you…I…you don't know what she means to us…" Suddenly Sidney found the woman hugging him. "Thank you." He lightly patted her back before she let go. "Sorry, sorry." She sucked back her emotion and held out her hand. "I'm General Sam Carter…Danni's mom."

"Nice to meet you…General, I'm Sidney Thibodaux." The guard outside the door was beginning to make sense with all these high ranking military officials, but not the girl.

"And we've technically met, though these are better circumstances." Jack interjected as he too held out his hand. "General Jack O'Neill."

"Much better circumstances." Sidney quipped.

"And I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson." The man with glasses interrupted. "I owe you thanks too." He shook his hand. "Not only for my niece, but my son as well." He added.

Another revelation came out. "The boy?"

"Yeah, my son, Nick. He's in the other room." Daniel gestured across the hall. "He's going to be fine." Daniel explained when he saw Sidney's look of concern. "He's not quite as fast a healer as our little Grace but…he's gonna be just fine. His mother would like to thank you too by the way, she's with him now."

"Oh sure, sure…" Everything was so strange to Sidney that he began to walk out to the other room before remembering why he was there. "Um…oh…this is yours." He walked to the side of the bed and held out the phone that Danni slid out of his hand and threw on the bed gingerly.

"Thank you." She whispered. "For everything." Tears were staining her coffee eyes.

* * *

"What the hell happened?"

"Look I told you already. She was dead one minute and breathing the next. I got out of there as soon as I could after that." Bateman retorted. His face was bruised under a small cut that had been butterflied.

"Maybe you should have stuck around and finished the job." Hayden growled.

"Damn it Hayden, they were already questioning me. One way or the other it was clear that the accident was my fault. I had to get out when I had the chance. Besides, O'Neill saw me."

"You sure it was him?"

"Positive. Which means, that's it."

"That's it? Are you forgetting who makes the calls around here, Bateman?"

"No, but O'Neill will remember my face. And when they find out I used an alias…they're going to know something is up."

"They're too busy celebrating their daughter's miracle recovery to care about you." Hayden was almost laughing with insanity.

"Well if you're so stuck on having her die and no one suspects foul play, then why don't you go up to the hospital and do it yourself. Complications happen all the time."

"If half of the Air Force wasn't there I may have considered it. Of course, the reason they're there makes it a waste of time anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Bateman shot back.

"Let's just say it looks like there's more to this girl than meets the eye."

* * *

"A wheelchair? Are you serious?"

"Danni, the hospital requires that you exit the premises in a wheelchair." Teal'c insisted.

"OK." She shrugged and plopped down. It was a pain walking around in the unnecessary leg brace and at least that cumbersome burden wouldn't be in her way.

Teal'c rolled her out the back exit, the military guard had been cut down dramatically and more nurses and doctors were visible than she had seen to date. One gave her the strangest look and she quickly broke eye contact. He had obviously seen her come in, much worse for the wear.

Having told Nicky goodbye already, there were no stops. He still had another week to go before he could leave. Danni was going home to fake recovery. The crash had made the paper, and no one at school would ever believe she had walked away from it, much less recovered so quickly. She groaned at the thought of the workload she would be making up as it was and continued to push back the thought that she was more of a freak than ever.

Outside Sam and Jack were already waiting beside Jack's truck. "Hey, there's our girl!" Jack was happier than Danni had seen him in a long time. He made his way over to help her out of the wheelchair as Teal'c bowed and headed back in to speak with Daniel, Vala and Nicky. He had to ask about Kate's schedule as he had become the babysitter while the other two kids were in the hospital.

"Dad, what's wrong with your leg?" Danni's eyes showed her worry. Jack had tried to move to her side too quickly as she stood and his limp had been more obvious than he had wanted.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I'm fine. But we need to get you home."

"OK." Danni replied, completely unconvinced. She'd get it out of her mother soon enough.

Sam's eyes were watering again. "Mom, I'm fine." She pleaded.

"I know, but still…I can't stop thinking how lucky I am." And with that Sam threw her arms around Danni again, practically choking the new life out of her. When she was finally sure Danni was real, she pulled back and reached her hands around her daughter's face. "Don't ever do that to me again." She implored.

Danni fought back her own tears as she shook her head. Her mother had never been so upset about her, and it scared Danni.

Jack broke in. "OK, enough of that, let's just get home. Sam, you good to drive?"

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes as she nodded yes and headed to the driver's side of Jack's truck. Jack held out his hand to lead Danni to the passenger's side and opened the door. He guided her arm as she started to lift her foot to the step, but she stopped abruptly after she got onto the rung, fear in her eyes.

"D?" Jack studied her face. She was remembering the accident.

"I can't…"

"Yeah you can…come on, Mom's gonna drive just fine."

"No…" She started shaking her head quickly.

"Danni, look at me." Jack waited for her to turn to him from where she stood on the high step of the truck, inches from the door. When she finally made eye contact he spoke again. "Nothing is going to hurt you. I won't let it."

Danni sucked in her bottom lip until it disappeared behind her front teeth and she nodded. She took a deep breath and slid to the center of the back seat.

"Not that anything can hurt you now." Jack muttered before he got in the passenger's seat.

Sam started the engine as Jack buckled in and looked at the rearview mirror to find a pair of brown eyes staring back at them both. "It still hurts." She started. "Even if it heals…it still hurts."

**

* * *

**

A/N: So this chapter was a little short I know. But it was too much to put into the last chapter as well so I broke it down. I hope you like how it worked out. Thank you all for your reviews and alerts, they made my day.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**(And Happy Father's Day to any dads out there!)**


	14. Thankful

**Thankful **

From the moment they got her into the house, Jack and Sam both knew that Danni was going to have a hard time adjusting. Horrific flashback nightmares were one thing. She had dealt with them for years. But essentially coming back from the dead, that was enough to twist even the soundest person's sanity.

"There's a lot of mail for you." Sam stated casually as Danni took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Pretty sure I know what they say." She mumbled. "Guess I should get started on some thank you notes."

"Uh…not just yet." Jack interrupted. "As far as the rest of the world is concerned, you're still one very sick little girl."

Danni scowled at him. "Is that what they're calling it now? Last time I checked I should still be listed as FUBAR."

Sam knocked over a glass that she had been pouring lemonade in for Danni. "Grace!"

The scowl slowly turned to a pout, but anger still lingered in the corner of Danni's eyes. "I'm sorry, but this is just…not normal."

Jack shrugged. "You'll get used to it."

"I'll 'get used to it'?" Danni couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Dad, I was _dead_, you don't get used to that!"

Jack winced and Sam bit her lip. "You're not the first person in this family to die Danni…"

"I know, but that was different." She rationalized. "There were no aliens, no sarcophagi, no nothing…I mean, I, my body did…this." She waved her hands over herself where it had been twisted and broken.

Sam suddenly lost her cool. Hearing her daughter's reaction to her own close study on mortality had pushed her too far. "As strange as this may be, I don't think I could live with the alternative." Her voice had gown low as she gripped the counter and Jack just took a deep breath and looked away.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." Danni whispered before heading to her room.

"No phone calls!" Jack shouted up the stairs.

Danni muttered to no one. "I'll just go play _almost_ dead."

Why couldn't they understand? She wasn't upset to be alive, far from it. But her best friend was still lying in the hospital and he had had far less injuries than she had had. This was so far beyond normal. If people only knew. And with that thought, Danni ripped her phone cradle out of the wall, searched out her cell phone, cringed at the dried blood on it and threw it under the bed. This was the best reason to avoid people she could have.

* * *

Over a week later, Sam knocked on Danni's door. As usual there had been no answer. At least the door wasn't locked this time, and Sam squeezed in to keep the hallway light from peeping in. Furling quickly lifted his head to stare and see exactly who had come in. Sam put a finger to her mouth, not that the dog would understand the gesture, but he did lay back down and continue to stand guard over the depressed figure now sleeping curled under a mound of blankets.

Danni's room had never been so gloomy. The curtains were drawn tight; protecting the room from the sun like it was the plague. The mirror on the vanity had a blanket draped over it, the girl had stopped looking at, or going near, her own reflection a few days after she had gotten home; the same time the last bruise had completely faded and the leg brace had come off. A stack of work from school was strewn across the floor having been dropped off and never looked at. The teachers were all persistent that Danni had as much time as she needed to complete her work. In fact, several were surprised that she was even coming back that year. But Sam had assured them all that she would return after Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving was in a few days.

"Alright, that's it." Sam clapped her hands.

The bundle of blankets scrunched up tighter with a small moan.

Sam maneuvered over the books all across the floor and seated herself at the head of the bed. "You have got to come out of this room Danni."

"Don't wanna."

"I think you do…" She smiled and waited.

Danni pulled the covers past her eyes.

"There's my daughter. I almost forgot what she looked like." Sam's smile was still trying to coach her out from under the blankets. She couldn't see her mouth yet, but her eyes told her that the last statement had made her smile.

"Is Nicky home yet?"

"Vala called this morning. Nicky is home and he's going back to school the same day you are."

Danni sat up and pulled the covers down to her waist. "Thank goodness."

Sam ran her fingers through Danni's hair. "I told you he was going to be alright."

"I know, I just felt…guilty I guess."

Sam's face tightened as she leaned back. "Does that have anything to do with you staying in here like a hermit?"

False innocence crossed Danni's face. "Maybe."

"Sweetheart, why would you feel guilty?"

"Because Nicky was stuck in the hospital and I wasn't."

"Danni…I'm afraid this really is something you have no control over." She reached out and pulled Danni against her like when she was a tiny little girl. There was no protest and Danni wound her arms around her mother's waist. "You do realize that if Nicky had been where you were…he would have…"

"Died?"

Sam winced. "Yeah."

Danni nodded affirmation against Sam's chest. "I've been thinking about that too."

Sam cocked her head and looked down into Danni's gaze.

"I've had a lot of time to think."

"Ah…and yet you haven't used it to do any of this lovely homework."

"Wanna help?" Danni gave a bright smile for the first time since she had been home.

"You know how I feel about you doing your own work…"

Danni pulled back and stuck her bottom lip out as far as she could. "Please?"

"Alright, fine. But just math and science." Sam leaned down to reach the book closest to her. "Danni, what is this?"

An audible gulp was her daughter's only response.

"Quantum…"

"OK! Fine! I admit it!" Danni threw her hands in the air.

Sam's eyes were wider than saucers. "Admit what? Why do you have this?"

"Because, that's my independent study for math class…"

"But you're in Calculus."

"I was…"

"You were…?"

Danni winced. "I passed the college clep exam the first week."

Sam was startled but excited. "You did? Why didn't you tell us? This is great!"

"I was going to…eventually."

"Eventually?"

"After Mr. Spencer and I figured out exactly what it was I needed to be taking."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…." Danni cowered back a bit and slid off the bed, stumbling to her chest of drawers. She dug through some papers hidden in the bottom drawer, quickly pushing an envelope out of sight after she was sure that Sam hadn't seen it. Then she pulled out the papers she was ready to reveal. She walked over and sat by her mother on the bed. "This one says I passed the Calculus test." And she handed it to Sam.

Sam scanned the document. "This is amazing, these scores are through the roof!"

"So were these." Danni handed her another test evaluation.

"Vector Analysis?"

Danni shrugged and handed the rest of the handful over.

Sam shuffled through the papers, calling out titles as she came to them. "Statistics and Probability, Multivariate Analysis, Actuarial Mathematics, Nonparametric Analysis, Regression…"

Danni giggled. "Guess I'm good at math."

"Danni, I don't think 'good' covers it." Sam shook her head. She always knew that Danni was good at math, she just didn't realize how early her ability would show.

"Um…so who's gonna tell Dad?"

* * *

An hour of physics and mathematics later, Sam stepped out of Danni's room; now visibly brighter for the first time in a while.

"So…how'd it go?"

Sam turned around slowly. "She's back, for the most part." There was a pleased smile on her face.

"She took it differently than I imagined." Jack sighed.

Sam started walking towards and then down the stairs and he followed. "Jack, we have to remember what she said. We have to raise her as if we aren't expecting anything else. We both agreed that this is how we would have dealt with this situation. The aftermath at least."

"I know, but what if…and I'll throw in one of your favorite terms here…_theoretically_, we would be expecting more to happen, or at least be considering the possibilities. You know as well as I do that if this freaked her out, the other stuff isn't going to be much easier."

"It's the other stuff we have to pretend we don't know about." Sam insisted.

They stopped when they reached the living room. "Not even a hint?"

"No, Jack."

"A memo?" He grinned.

"No!" Sam giggled and leaned into him. "Everyone complains about raising teenagers, if they only knew."

Jack ran his hands up and down Sam's back. "Well, she's not your average teenager." He breathed out heavily. "In fact, she's not your average anything."

* * *

Thanksgiving morning rolled around and the O'Neill house was more packed than ever. It was a family holiday after all, and SG-1 was still to this day a family. Sam and Danni had stayed up late fixing as many dishes as they could so all they would have to do was heat them the next afternoon. Everyone started to arrive as the sunlight gave way to the dreary cold of a Colorado November.

"Uncle Jack!"

"Hey hey, kiddo!" Kate flung herself at Jack who bent down to give her a hug. Again he catered to his knee.

"Old age catching up to you Jack?" Daniel jibed.

No one had noticed Danni sneak in on the Jackson family, and her father, now congregated in the foyer. "Not this time. He still won't tell me what he did to it." There was still a hint that she was perplexed at the idea of his leg suddenly becoming such a problem.

"I uh…it's no big deal, Danni go show everyone to the dinning room please ma'am."

She curtsied slightly with a grin and everyone followed in her stead. Vala and Daniel were each carrying a dish that they placed on the table with all the others that had begun to accumulate.

"So where's everyone else?" Daniel asked.

Sam walked through the double doors just as he finished the question. "Teal'c is on his way, and Cameron is going to try to be here in time for dessert. Something came up at the base."

"Something _always_ comes up at the base." Vala complained.

On queue, the doorbell rang again, and Jack could be overheard welcoming Teal'c. Soon everyone was seated around the table, and they began to fill their plates, and simultaneously avoid the dish that Teal'c had brought.

"So who's turn is it to start this year?" Vala asked with a piece of a roll stuffed in her mouth.

Jack slapped some potatoes down on his plate. "Start what?"

"To say what we're thankful for this year of course." Vala smiled, and then took a sip of wine.

Jack looked up from his plate, eyes wider than normal, and took a swift glance towards Sam.

Daniel stuttered for a moment, "Vala, you know maybe this year we shouldn't…"

But Kate's youthful enthusiasm ignored the debate. "I'm thankful that Aunt Sam made pie _and_ cake."

Danni coughed with a bit of a smirk thrown in. "Um…I made the cake."

"Oh." Kate sucked her lips in.

Nicky however, snorted. Danni turned to him with an incredulous stare and an open mouth. "Excuse me, _Nicholas_?"

"Nothing." But he couldn't keep a straight face and another laugh escaped him.

In a matter of moments the rest of the table was consumed in laughter as well. The situation called for it. There had been too much tension since the accident. Too many worries, too many fears, and worse, too many questions that were about to be brought to light.

After the moment of humor began to settle down, Teal'c took his turn to speak. "I am thankful this year, to find that I am once again to be a grandfather." He smiled his subtle Jaffa smile and bowed his head a little.

"Well that's great T!" Jack exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Sam added. And once again many well wishes were passed around the table.

Next in line was Nicky. He studied his plate with hesitation. Then he looked up, dead into Danni's eyes. The humor and lightheartedness was over. This wasn't going to be easy on anyone, but he had to say it. When she finally nodded her acceptance of what she thought he was going to say, he lifted his glass to take his turn.

"I'm thankful that I'm sitting here, across the table from you. I don't think I could have made it if I hadn't known you were okay."

Danni hung her head, hiding her eyes with her darkly painted fingertips. "Nick…"

"No. No one at this table would have been the same if you hadn't…if something else had happened. And I'm sorry."

Head still hung, her eyes fought upwards with question. "Why would you be sorry? Nicky this wasn't your fault."

"I was driving."

"Because I asked you to. And that's beside the point." Her voice finally cracked. "It was the other guy's fault anyway. I'm just thankful that the best friend I have, or ever will have, is alive and well in front of me where he belongs. I KNOW I couldn't have gone on if something had happened to you."

A small blubbering wail came from further down the table. "I'm just thankful you're both alright." Vala spluttered as she leaned into Daniel who patted her back.

"We're all thankful for that." Danni turned to Sam, her eyes were red and rimmed with tears. She caught a glimpse at her father too, he was trying not to be emotional in front of everyone and she could tell. Jack stared at her like he was willing his little girl to never change or alter from the way she was at the very moment, with tears drying on her cheeks. She knew what he was thankful for.

Danni quickly broke the stare between them with a little shake to her head. She regained her composure quickly. "Of course I'm also very thankful that we so totally made it to state competition this year! Better luck next year Nicky." She threw a sarcastic pout across the way. And soon enough the meal was being devoured with the hum of laughter and reminiscing as background music.

* * *

Cameron arrived rather late, just in time to grab the last piece of pie and catch up with everyone. "So is that your new ride Nick?"

"Huh?"

"Out behind Chica's mustang…I don't recall seeing it before…" He had his thumb pointed towards the entranceway.

"I haven't gotten a new car yet. Insurance and all. Seems the guy who hit us…didn't exist or something."

"What?" Jack barged into the conversation. It was his house after all.

Daniel chimed in. "Yeah, whoever was driving the other car lied about who they were. Guess they thought they were going to be in a lot of trouble." He nodded his head towards Danni. A dead teen girl would have been grounds for severe punishment for the guilty party.

"And no one has looked into this?" Jack pressed.

"No, they have, but I wouldn't doubt he's done this before, or something like it. They say they don't even really know where to start."

Jack just shook his head with irritation. Danni, swiftly made her way unnoticed from the room.

"So, about the new car…" Nicky started.

Mitchell led the way to the front door. Danni was already there, standing on the front porch, letting the cold wind blast in the house.

"Young lady, who pays the heating bills around here?"

Danni turned back as Jack closed the front door behind himself and the two other males who had joined them. Cameron stood with a bemused look on his face. Nicky hugged himself against the cold. Jack looked around with a raised brow.

Danni turned with a wince on her face. "There's no one out here Uncle Cam."

"I swear, there was a car right there." He indicated the open space in the driveway behind Danni's vehicle.

"Probably some one just turning around." Nicky said, and quickly made his way back in out of the cold. Mitchell was following close behind shaking his head. He was sure he hadn't seen anyone in the vehicle. Of course, he had been working late.

Jack was on his way in last when he turned to Danni, still studying the streets.

"No one out here kiddo. Come on in, I thought you hated the cold."

She never took her sight off the neighborhood, looking closely for anything out of place. "It's cold?"

Jack studied her for a moment. She was in a dress for the family dinner, and now it was cold enough to snow and she stood without shivering on the front lawn. He took a deep breath and chalked it up to a lot of things that were going to change. "It's freezing baby."

She turned back to him. A shiver ran across her. "Holy crap, it's cold out here!" And with that she bounded in the door before he could take another step. Jack looked around the yard once more as well, then turned back into the house before he was caught guilty of heating the great outdoors as well.

"Hey D, remind me to check your car to see why it wouldn't start! Tomorrow okay?" He hollered, unsure of which direction she had gone.

"Sure thing Daddy."

Jack almost jumped out of his skin. She had been only feet away, looking out the window once more as if she expected to find something out there. "What are you looking at, or should I say _for_?" Jack asked with his arms folded.

Danni tried to look nonchalant as she backed away from the glass. "Nothin'." She shook her head to emphasize, but Jack knew his daughter. She had been looking for something. He just nodded as she headed off towards the kitchen for some more leftovers.

**A/N: Hey hey! Thank you to each and every single one of you for your reviews and alerts. I'm sorry this took so long, but I got caught up in future chapters, as well as The Other Boleyn Girl (I just can't put it down). Hope you liked this one, the real drama should start in the next chapter...I think there are about six to go. **

**Oh, and a request of sorts. If there is anything you would like to see, or think I should add that would clarify the first story...please let me know. I feel like I'm leaving something out, but it continues to be just out of my mental grasp. Thanks a bunch!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	15. The Forest

**The Forest**

_"I hate it here." _

_"Danni, you have to give it a chance here, honey." _

_"But Mom, everyone looks at me funny." _

_"They do not." _

_"Yes they do. I mean not at first, but as soon as they hear 'O'Neill', heads turn." _

_"It comes with the town, sweetheart." Sam reasoned. "And it isn't everyone is it? I'm betting it's just the military kids…and maybe a handful of other people." _

_Danni shrugged and dug into her cereal. "Maybe." _

_Sam huffed and took a strong sip of her coffee. Her BDUs were waiting on the base, but they would have to continue to wait there. She wasn't leaving her kitchen until the situation at hand was at least on the road to being solved. _

_"Danni, we talked about this already. This isn't the new people, you've already made tons of friends. What is really wrong?" Sam was concerned as she leaned across the counter, her face only a foot from Danni's. _

_Danni broke the eye contact and looked shamefully towards her lap. "When we lived in Minnesota you were actually around." _

_Sam's mouth opened wide with understanding. "Ah." She leaned back, and then walked around the counter, stood behind Danni and draped her arms around the girl's shoulders. She put her chin on Danni's shoulder and leaned it against hers. "Well…I guess I'm just going to have to talk to your Uncle Cam then." _

_Danni replied in a reluctant mumble. "You can't quit your job Mom. You're happier than I've ever seen you. As hard as that is to imagine." It was true. Her parents were the most content people she had ever known. They were always smiling, they were happy. But ever since they had left the cabin for the old hometown, Sam had been simply ecstatic; at least when Danni actually got to see her. _

_"No. Carter's…and O'Neill's for that matter…never quit. I was thinking along the lines of changing my hours though." She turned with a smirk towards Danni who slowly turned to face her. _

_"Really?" Danni grinned. _

_"Really." _

_Danni's smile came out full force as she threw her arms around Sam. "Thanks Mom! I've missed you." _

_"I've been missing you too baby." _

* * *

"Today, Nicky!" Danni screamed from the Jackson living room. The scent of the new Christmas tree was filling the house and Daniel could be heard sneezing in the kitchen.

"Alright, calm it." Nicky replied from far away. "I'm looking."

"Boy would lose his head…" Danni muttered and then headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Grace." Daniel was completely nasal at this point.

"Hey, Uncle Daniel. So, I have a question for you." She didn't wait for a reply. "Why don't you get a fake tree?"

"Ask your aunt." Daniel answered . Obviously Vala was the one who insisted on having a live tree, even though it left Daniel sneezing and wheezing for a week until he got his antihistamine levels right.

Danni nodded lightly and with sympathy before looking towards the sink where Kate was fulfilling her chore of unloading the dishwasher. "Hey Lil' Bit."

"Hey Danni! I thought you were going to Minnesota?"

"I was…I just came to get my MP3 player from your brother, who seems to have conveniently misplaced it."

"He's been using it non-stop so he could concentrate on his make-up work." Kate explained. "How is your work going?"

"Huh? Oh, I finished it two weeks ago."

"Really?" Daniel asked as if he had been informed otherwise. Nicky, though actually with more of an excuse, had taken his time getting to his, and Daniel had been pushing him to get it done before the holidays. "So how was going back to school Grace?"

"It was actually pretty normal…aside from the obvious… 'wow you look…too great' confusion." Danni rolled her eyes and smiled. "But other than that, yeah."

Nicky came bounding into the kitchen with a great show. "Found it!"

"Thank you!" Danni took the sliver of a device and shoved it into her front coat pocket.

"Is that always going to happen?"

"What's that Kate?" Daniel pushed his glasses up after another sneeze.

"I mean Danni. Is she always going to get better that fast?"

Everyone stared at the little girl, and then at Danni. "Well…we don't really know for sure…" Daniel started.

"I'd rather not find out." Danni added with a smile. "Farewell Jackson Family! I'm off!"

An hour later the O'Neill family was on their way to their favorite place for their favorite holiday. Christmas at the family cabin.

* * *

Christmas had come and gone a few days ago. It had been the most peaceful time they had experienced in a long while. There were no interruptions, no accidents, and no reminders of the stressful events the year had presented thus far.

Danni rose early from a post Christmas feast nap. She fed Furling and her most lively Christmas present, a puppy (finally named Margie after great debate between Marge and Maggie). Sam was good at negotiations.

She stepped outside and took a deep breath of the cold biting air. She hated the cold, no doubt. But for some reason it wasn't as bad now. It didn't hurt her skin as it once had. And cold or not, she needed a little more space than the cabin was offering.

"Where ya going?" Jack asked from the porch. He had been sitting in one of the wooden chairs since he had gotten up from his own nap.

"Just going for a walk." Danni answered.

"OK, just watch the time; it gets dark early and fast." He warned.

"Yes _Dad_."

"Hey now, none of that." Jack waved a finger.

"I'll be back in less than an hour." Danni smiled and then headed out to the forest.

* * *

Standing in the desolate wood, Danni couldn't shake the memory from her mind. It had been a month since the question arose in her own mind, and almost two since the incident which sparked it. Now standing in the cold and snow scattered ground in the middle of the timber, Kate's question came back once more. "Will it happen again?" She whispered it to herself.

Unbeknownst to Danni, someone had heard her; someone who had continued to follow her in the hopes of finding her in such a situation as to have her alone, and away from anyone. Bateman was tired of following her. He was tired of missing opportunities to end this unending task. Now he stood hidden in the trees, stalking her every move. He didn't like what he was going to have to do, nor was he sure if it would work or not. Either way, Hayden had convinced him long ago that it was necessary. He watched now as she slowed her pace on the path and then stopped. Had she heard him? No. She was thinking out loud.

Danni crouched down over the snow and stuck her index finger and thumb into her left boot. It took a moment to fish it out, but soon her pocket knife of rather lengthy size was in her hand. It was a necessary item for someone who often went out into the woods. She studied it for a moment before flipping it open. And then she heard a snap. Danni looked around where she was still crouching and stood with great caution, then made a small circle in place. After a moment she decided that it had only been the echo of her knife. She was wrong.

Bateman had taken a step further and ducked behind a large spruce just as the girl had taken out the knife. He was certain that she felt his presence, but her attention had never turned towards him until he had stepped on the branch hidden in the snow. Even then, she had quickly continued to search around even after she had looked in his direction. He sighed a breath of relief and reached to his weapon.

Danni looked around once more, only this search was out of guilt. She was certain that as soon as she fell to her curiosity, someone would intervene. No one was there, as far as she could see. She lifted the knife point to her fingertip and pressed until a bead of blood ran from the blade and down her finger. She hissed and swiftly drew back the injury to study. The blood ran a clean and bright red and out of habit she stuck it in her mouth, only to taste the salt and copper tang as she held it in her mouth. But when she finally pulled the finger out from her lips with a pop, the wound was gone. She had expected it, but not so suddenly. She rubbed her thumb over the smooth skin, there wasn't even a scar. She stuck her hand out from herself as flat as she could hold her palm. The tension in her fingers was so great that they were shaking as she held the knife in her fist and put the tip of the blade at the top of her opposite palm. She took a deep breath and drug the sharp edge until it ran out of room. A vivid red river flowed out and splattered the pristine snow beneath her hand. She bit her top lip hard, but never looked away. The blood continued to flow fiercely at first, but then it began to stipend. When the blood flow had completely halted, the cut began to shrink; slowly at first and only at the furthest points. But it then quickened its pace, and soon there was a purplish line where the cut had been. Danni drew her palm near her face and watched as the line too, quickly changed back as if nothing had happened and the pain ceased. The only evidence of her experiment was the blood on the ground.

Danni shook her head and looked down the shining path ahead of her. She was working up the nerve. She focused on the deepest point of darkness where the woods folded into themselves. She never looked at what she was doing. She only gained a tighter grip on the knife that she once again held in her fist as she plunged it into her palm. A sharp scream filled the air. But not before Bateman had attached a silencer to his weapon and fired.

* * *

"What was that?" Sam asked Jack as she handed him a hot cup of coffee. They had been sitting outside waiting for Danni to get back so that they could start supper.

Furling came crashing out his dog door, with a little effort to squeeze, and headed off barking into the woods, followed shortly after by the yipping Margie. They hadn't seen Furling move that fast in years.

It was then that Sam realized that the sound she had heard had been exactly what it sounded like, a scream. "Danni!"

"The hell…" Jack grunted as he roused from his seat and put his mug down with little care. Sam had already run back into the cabin and he knew why. He also knew that she would catch up to him for sure, with his bad knee.

* * *

The woods were dark, and it was raining; a warm rain. But the rain was only warm on Danni's face. The rest of her body was cold and wet. Then she opened her eyes and the darkness was gone, lost in the bright luminescence of the fresh falling snow. Why was she on the ground? She sat up quickly, too quickly, and the blood rushed to her head leaving it throbbing. It was then that she realized there was blood running down her face creating the warm feeling of rain. She reached up and touched the area between her forehead and temple. She felt a deep gash and winced from the sting her finger left there.

"How the hell did…" Looking down at her other hand she was able to remember the string of events. There was the pocket knife, stuck straight through her left palm which now registered the pain in full and she had to struggle not to vomit when the pain induced nausea overwhelmed her. She put her uninjured hand around the blade, closed her eyes and took two deep breaths, yanking out the knife on the last one. She whimpered for a second, but the wound quickly began to heal, like it had before, and like the mystery wound on her forehead was finishing as she thought. _How did I get on the ground? _

Panic filled her. There had been another sound as she stabbed her hand. Something had knocked her down. With her legs still awkwardly spread across the snow where she had yet to rise from a seated position, Danni began to scan the scenery. Trees, snow, more trees, cold, and something else. Something was there and she could feel it now. Like she felt Teal'c approach her now in training. But this was not like Teal'c. No, this was something that meant her harm.

Bateman took aim again, as he watched the girl. Her line of sight was coming towards him quickly. He had only missed by a few centimeters and time was of the essence.

"Danni?" Jack's voice bellowed from nearby and she turned her head in its direction. And like a miracle, she had done so just as the bark of the tree behind her exploded into a million flying splinters. Her hands flew up around her face to protect herself and she remembered the knife she had pulled from one hand and now held in the other. Without thought she sent it flying in the direction the bullet had come from.

"Daddy!" She screamed in terror. The dogs' barking intensified at her cry. They were close.

Bateman swore under his breath. Without even looking for him, the nuisance of a girl had sent a knife flying only inches from his head. It now quivered in the tree beside him, deeply imbedded.

At the sound of his daughter's frightful call, Jack sped up and ignored the pain running both up and down from his knee. "Grace!"

Danni was running as fast as she could through the snow, trying to find the path that she had left, but it was quickly dissolving into nothing under the fresh blanket of flakes. "Dad?" She panted and stopped to look around once more. Her feet had stopped, but in the distance she could hear another set of steps quickly approaching, heavy and crunching in the snow. These steps were not Jack however, they were coming from behind her.

She gasped once more out of fear and took off in the direction opposite of the approaching danger. She heard the barking even more clearly, and Furling quickly came into view. Little Margie had fallen behind, but she could hear her bark still. She slowed her gate as the dog came towards her so he wouldn't knock her down, but instead of jumping up to her as he usually would, Furling flew past her legs and stopped several feet away, hair raised, growling at the haunted wood. The lazy lapdog suddenly seemed fierce.

"Furling." Danni prompted. "Furling, come on!" She slapped her thigh to get his attention, she couldn't leave him behind. The dog sensed that she wouldn't and came to her side, still looking over his shoulder. As soon as she was sure he was following, Danni took off once more, slower so that the herding dog could keep up with her extraordinary speed.

The entire time she ran she continued to look over her shoulder. As fast as she was going, she still knew that who or whatever was after her would be able to follow her tracks. The last time she looked over her shoulder, she ran straight into another object and sent both her and it to the ground.

Suddenly two hands were on her arms and she started to scream and fight back, but Jack spoke before she could swing at him. "D!"

"Daddy?" She panted. "We have to go, there's…" She pointed back from where the two sat crumpled on the ground.

Jack hadn't heard a word. "Why are you covered in blood?" He almost growled. Somehow fear and anger always seemed interlaced with him. Especially when he was scared for his child. "Danni, what happened?"

"I think I got…shot." She winced.

"What?!" Jack was quickly getting to his feet and looking down the path she had come from. "Danni, go back to the cabin, don't stop for anything." Jack ordered in a steady and low voice.

"No!" The girl grabbed his arm by the crook before he could walk away. Jack was stunned with her strength as she actually pulled him back with only one hand. "You can't…we have to get out of here you don't even have a gun!" She reasoned with a pleading tone.

Jack looked to where he once would have always had his sidearm. "Good point." He put his hands to her back. "Go, go, go." He hurried her along. She ran even slower than she had with Furling so that her father would not be lost from her sight. The large dog was now far ahead of them, knowing exactly where they were headed to. A few paces later and the Christmas puppy was in sight, and Danni scooped her up with little effort before regaining her pace.

Moments later, they broke into the clearing. The safety of their cabin was just a short run away. Danni pitched forward and released Margie, happy from the run, and reached down to her knees to catch her breath again, a panic attack was surely setting in. "Where's…where's Mom?"

"I don't…oh God. Sam!" Jack hollered in the direction of the cabin. "She went back into the house to get a…she should have caught up with me."

"What?" Danni sounded almost irate.

"She must have gone a different way. I thought we were going to catch her on the way back." Jack's face drained of any and all color. Had he just traded one half of his life for the other?

Both began to look to the ground for tracks, but there were none left, and the snow was falling more heavily and steadily as the day grew gray. "Get in the house."

"No."

"Grace, get in the house now, that's an order." Jack's face was mean with intent. But Danni was not intimidated.

"I'm not one of your soldiers; you can't _order_ me to do something."

Jack took hold of her wrist, ready to lead her to the cabin himself. "No, you're my daughter, and you'll do as I say."

"Not when it comes to my mother." She slung her wrist free with exaggeration. Her gaze was an apology. "Get help." And with that she ran back into the woods that only moments before she had fled from for her life.

* * *

It seemed like hours, but Danni knew that she couldn't have been back in the woods, now filled with the overcast of twilight, more than ten minutes. The dogs had given up catching her. And if her father was the man she knew he was, he had called for some sort of help and was getting the riffle from over the fireplace and heading back to find her and her mother as quickly as he could. "I am so grounded." Danni mumbled. The fear she held for her mother had erased any in herself.

Standing still in the wood, she listened for the familiar daunting footsteps. Nothing. "Mom?" Danni whispered. "Damn it."

She ran forward some more. This was the only other way she could have gone and Danni knew it. She had tried another way already and the other path was the one she had returned on. This was the only other option. Even if Sam had used the woods for cover, there should have been some sign of her. Against her better judgment, Danni cried out. "Mom!"

The only sound she heard in return was the echo of her own voice. And then the snapping of a branch far off to her right.

"Mom?" Her voice was trembling. "Mommy?"

Still no answer. Sam would have answered. Danni bit her lip and ran further down the path. Her hopes and prayers for some luck were answered with a pit of churning bile in her stomach which stopped and sank further down when she saw what was ahead of her. Sam's body, curled up on her side, being covered in a light dusting of snow.

"Mom!" Danni ran so fast that she tripped and slid to her mother's side. She grabbed her arm and shook her. "Mom, wake up!"

Sam wasn't responding and tears began to run and freeze on Danni's cheeks. She leaned close to her face and felt a hot breath on her. Danni kissed Sam's cheek. "Thank you..." She whispered to whatever power had kept her mother alive.

There was no way to carry her, as far as she knew. "Mom, please get up, come on." She pleaded, but Sam only moaned slightly in response. Looking closer, there was a small trickle of blood in Sam's hair. Danni ran her fingers through the locks and found a huge welt on the back of her head. Someone had knocked her out with a harsh blow. Danni whined slightly and ran her hands over her face. Then she stopped. Her hands pulled away from her face and out and away from her body. Danni's chin lifted, or rather, was lifted, by the warm muzzle of her stalker's gun.

**A/N: Thank you for reading!! Like I said...started to wind up a bit. Should have the next chp out in a couple of days...but in case I don't have it early enough, Happy 4th of July to all my U.S.A. readers!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :) **


	16. The Clearing

**The Clearing **

Danni's whole body began to shake. With great trepidation she tilted her head to get a look at the person standing to her right, looming over her and her mother's unconscious body. He was older than her, but young; thirty perhaps. Something in his gaze was tired but steadfast. His red hair stood out like a flame in the falling snow.

"Get up." He said with lack of emotion that sounded forced.

The girl bit her lips together and stood with her hands in surrender. She didn't know what else to do. Immediately her thoughts ran to the fact that she could probably heal, but what about her mother? Sam was lying helpless on the ground at her feet, but Danni didn't dare to take a glance. She didn't want to remind this villain that she was there, even though it was obvious that she had been left there as a trap. "Wha…what do you want?" She whimpered.

"Step back." He ordered. The tip of the silencer barrel now pressed into the flesh of her neck.

_'OK' _Danni thought to herself. _'If he gets my spinal cord this might not go so well.'_

"Turn around."

"Please no…" Danni let the words escape with a raspy cry. But she didn't follow that instruction. Instead she took a step back. "Look, I don't know who you think I am…but I…"

"Grace O'Neill, you'd be surprised at how many people are aware of who you are."

Her eyes grew wide. "What? I have a fan club or something?" She could have kicked herself, and it was obvious from her expression as she rolled her eyes at her own comment and looked down for a brief second. Where had that sudden bolt of confidence come from?

"Just like your father." Bateman shook his head as if he was disappointed.

_'That's where that came from.' _Danni thought ironically. "_Speaking of whom…he'll be here to shoot you any minute_." She thought to herself. "What do you want?"

"I want you to die." He said bleakly.

"Why? I haven't done anything to you, or anyone for that matter." Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. _'Come on, Dad.' _

"No, not yet."

"Cryptic much? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Danni's rebelliousness was rearing its head at a rather inopportune time, and Bateman was beginning to become agitated.

He took a few steps toward the girl as she continued to back away. He didn't realize that she was actually planning this under all her fear. Her knees were shaking, and her voice hadn't been steady in a single one of her retorts. But, Danni O'Neill was intentionally leading Bateman on, luring him away from her mother, step by step.

"It means, little girl, that you will grow up to be a thorn in the side of this world." Bateman actually let out a small ironic laugh. "Well, at least the one I live in." Again he saw confusion on her face. The point had never been to torment her, and now he was beginning to feel that small bout of regret for what he was about to do. All those arguments with Hayden, those long lectures on the purpose of what was happening, had caused him to forget that the young girl standing in front of him was innocent in the cause. "It's better for all of us this way."

Danni stepped back further again. "Look, whatever you think I'm going to do…I won't, I swear." She pleaded.

"You won't be able to help it." He said with a grim look.

"I can't help any of this." She spoke softly and finally stopped stepping back. "Just like I can't help the fact that whatever you're planning to do…well it probably won't work." She let her hands fall to her sides.

"I've read your medical files my dear. Neural damage seems to be a quick fix. After all, your concussion was the main reason they kept you in the hospital, according to the doctor's report."

"How did you…"

"It doesn't matter now. If you turn around, it won't be so bad." He almost seemed to be trying to reason with her, to soften her will to live.

"I'm serious, whatever it is you think I'm going to do, I give you my word I won't do it!"

"Would your children make that same promise?"

Of all his responses, that one had thrown her for the farthest loop.

"I'm only sixteen…and not that it's any of your business…but there is absolute NO way that I could be having a kid anytime soon."

Bateman lowered his weapon to his side, but his finger was still ready to fire. "One day, my dear, one day. And if they're anything like you…it can't happen. This world, this universe, cannot suffer the consequences of your existence, or that of your descendants. It ends here with your death."

"I don't think so." A new voice had entered the conversation. Danni's gaze quickly diverted to the left of Bateman, he too turned suddenly. Sam had crawled to her feet and her weapon was now aimed at the man.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed down?" Bateman spoke out loud, but the question was for himself. Carter and O'Neill were not to be harmed, and now that plan had changed. He had been seen.

"Put the gun down." Sam ordered. "Danni…come here please." She waved her over with a free hand.

Danni, wide-eyed as ever, made a circle around Bateman as she hurried her step towards Sam who was now several meters away. Before she got to Sam, and as soon as she was in Bateman's vision range, he raised his much more efficient weapon towards the girl. "Stay where you are." She skidded to a stop, never taking her eyes off of Sam.

Carter reacted without a second thought, and pulled the trigger. But there was only a disappointing click of metal.

Bateman reached into his pocket and pulled out a magazine, staring Sam straight in the face. "Sorry Ma'am, couldn't leave you with a loaded weapon even if you were unconscious."

Sam's face fell along with her stomach. She tossed her gun to the side. "Look, you can have me, just let my daughter go." She begged, not noticing that her daughter was taking a few more steps in what she thought was her direction.

"We don't want _you_ to die." He said. "But…now that you've been made aware of my intentions, I'm afraid…you're going to have to." He took the aim of his weapon away from where he thought it was still aimed at the girl, and slowly began to sweep it in Sam's direction. The moment it came within range, Bateman was swiftly knocked off his feet and a whistle and thump could be heard coming from his gun. The sound was accompanied by a squeal of pain.

"Danni!" Sam shouted as she raced forward the few steps to where her daughter was now struggling on top of the armed assailant. She saw her take a direct punch to the jaw but swiftly turn around and return the favor. There was a sickening crunch and Bateman's cheek seemed to have caved in a fraction of an inch, the man screaming in rage as he tried to raise his weapon to the girl's face.

Danni was straddling Bateman's waist as he rose up as far as he could. She was losing energy fast and a deep stain was growing around her stomach and another on her lower back, but she managed to keep his gun at bay by holding his wrists as high as she could. But that didn't stop him from firing a few more shots when he thought he was close enough. Only one made contact, and that was only a small graze across her cheek when she moved her face in just enough time.

Even with her great fight, the girl only lasted a few seconds of what seemed an eternity. Sam had made it closer and was about to come at Bateman as well, but another gun shot filled the air. There was no whistle of a silenced bullet. It was a loud and thunderous echo that cracked through the now dark wood, kept alight by only the moon's reflection on the snow.

Bateman stopped struggling and fell back dead. Danni let herself fall off to the side of him. She had no strength left.

"Danni!" Jack hollered as he charged forward. Sam was already crouched around the girl, pulling her over on her back and letting her head rest in her lap.

Jack checked Bateman's body to be sure that he was dead, and kicked his gun away from his lifeless hands. Then Jack dropped his own rifle and knelt to the ground as well, pulling out a flashlight and setting it where it illuminated the scene with eerie shadows. Barking began to approach as well, and soon even Furling was looking down at Danni.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as if Sam knew.

"I don't know…I was heading back to the cabin to see if you guys had made it…he hit me from behind." Sam grasped the back of her head where she had been pistol whipped. Jack winced and looked back down.

"D? Baby, how you doing?"

"Peachy." She grunted. "This is the worst stomach ache ever though."

Sam's hand was pressed over the wound. "We need to get you to a hospital." She spoke quickly. "Jack, do you have your phone?"

"I already called it in." He said, still looking down at Danni. She was ever so lucid. Unlike the car accident, she wasn't fading in and out…yet. "Danni, is it healing?"

"Yeah, I think so, it isn't hurting. As much." She winced again and reared her head back, eyes filled with tears. "OK, maybe I spoke too soon." She reached awkwardly around Sam's hands and began to unzip her blood soaked coat.

Sam had given up keeping a straight face and was crying as well. Jack, realizing what Danni was trying to do, took Sam's hand and moved it from over the wound and helped Danni pull her layers of shirts up just high enough to find where the bullet had entered.

"Oh, boy." Jack uttered. The hole was still there, a few inches from her belly button, but the blood flow seemed to have stopped. As her parents watched, the hole began to shrink before their eyes, and soon only a purple bruise was left.

Danni sat up and reached around her back. Her skin was freezing from being exposed, and in the darkness a bruise could be seen on the small of her back. Sam ran her fingers over the area.

"Oh my God." She whispered before helping Danni rearrange her clothes.

It was then that the girl noticed the dead body rather near to them. "Holy…crap." She cringed and stood up, stepping away. There was a stain growing in the snow, which had finally stopped falling, around the body. Sam came closer and Danni threw herself into her. "I want to go home. Now." Danni insisted.

"Take her." Jack nodded to Sam. "They shouldn't be much longer."

Sam and Danni reached the clearing, made evident only by the light shinning from the cabin. The two were holding each other very close, Sam trying not to lean on Danni for help, but the girl was completely healed, and Sam was still dizzy from being knocked out.

They got into the cabin, followed behind by the dogs. Sam checked the house over to make sure there were no other threats. When she got back into the living room Danni was passed out on the couch. She hurried over and found a steady pulse and heavy breathing. As she had seen long ago, Danni's ability to heal took a great amount of energy out of her, and as soon as she was off of her adrenaline rush that often came with it, she would fall into a deep sleep.

The question that lingered however, was who had just tried to kill her daughter, and why?

**A/N: Short, yes, but it goes with the last chapter : ) Almost there now! Thank you soooo much for reading! **

**PS: Christina brought up a good point, she wanted to know what was going on in Atlantis…that will be brought up soon, but I've left it out for the most part because the sequel is going to cover the twenty something years (skipping several of those for length reasons of course) that Danni lived there. I don't want to give too much away ; ). **

**Thanks again and…**

**PLEASE REVIEW : )**


	17. Defy Reason

**Defy Reason **

"No, that's all we know."

"Thank you, Sir."

Jack walked over to the corner where Sam was speaking with another officer. "Uh, honey, can I talk to you for just a minute." He fingered for her to follow him and they were soon standing in the hall. "Apparently Davis already got everything straightened out with the locals. As soon as they're gone, they're going to beam somebody down from Daedalus."

Sam held a blank and wearied expression. "That was fast."

"Yeah, well…I threw around a few names." He grinned awkwardly. Sam let the sides of her lips curl up, but it was barely noticeable. "How'd it go with her?"

Sam shrugged. "Officer Penton is still talking to her. You don't think she'll say too much do you?"

"She's a big girl Sam. She knows the rules as well as I do."

"This could be a long day." Now Sam could actually smile.

On cue, the door to Danni's room where she was being interviewed creaked open and a female officer in her forties stepped out into the hall way, followed shortly after by the girl. Looking towards her parents, Danni's face was serene, and unfettered by lines of worry.

"Alright, thank you Danni, you've been a big help." Officer Penton smiled and nodded, and then joined her two companions.

Sam and Jack were both listening with great effort to their hushed conversation. But Danni found it remarkable that she could hear every syllable clear as day.

"The girl says the same thing." Penton offered. "She went for a walk in the woods, heard someone moving around and screamed because she was frightened. Says her dad met her halfway, and when they got back, General Carter had gone a different direction with her weapon. Her husband got his riffle and headed back out; she says she disobeyed and followed…this guy was trying to kill her mother. Carter's got the bump on her head to prove it. And I'd say from his dress and his weapon, this guy was after someone. I'd also say it's a good thing the Air Force is taking over." The small town police department did not need an all out homicidal outbreak on their hands.

Another officer, a male, stepped forward towards Jack and Sam as Danni lingered behind them, the picture of obedience.

"We understand that the Air Force will be coming in on this due to your ranks…we just needed the information gathered for our records. Thank you for your patience."

"No problem." Jack replied.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Sam offered.

And with that the officers all saw themselves out of the cabin. Jack watched from the window as their cruisers made their way down the dirt and stone drive.

"Excuse me." Jack pulled out his cell phone and pressed some buttons. "Well, they should be here s…" A bright light filled the living space and two men, one in a jumpsuit and one in service blues, appeared before them.

"Colonel Davis." Sam greeted the man in charge.

"General Carter. General O'Neill."

"Well hey there Davis, good to see you again."

"Just wish it could be under better circumstances, Sir."

Jack twisted his head to the side and wavered on his feet for a second. "Yeah."

Davis became aware of another person in the room, holding a puppy, and suddenly had trouble deciding exactly how to say what had to be said. "The…um…body has been transported to the infirmary onboard. Are you ready to be beamed up?"

Sam shook her head. "Yes. Our things are packed. I'd appreciate it if you could send them up as well. We'll be going home as soon as we're done here."

Davis nodded to his assistant who went to tag the bags to be located by the sensors. "We'll go now." He informed them. "Miss, if you could leave the animal behind, we'll send them both up before we leave." He motioned to the older dog that hadn't been affected in the least by the coming and going of people via some extraordinary means. Danni just pulled the little bulldog further into her grasp. "Or not…" The Colonel muttered to himself. "OK, we're clear."

The household disappeared in a bright flash.

* * *

Danni sat slightly hunched in her chair. An interrogation room, if that wasn't the most intimidating place she had ever been. Margie was already beginning to snore in her lap, such a helpful support system. Her parents had assured her she was in no trouble, just a few more 'honest' questions to be answered. Now here she was, across the table from a man she didn't know, but who seemed very familiar with her.

Colonel Davis however, was having a completely different problem. He had met Danni O'Neill on several occasions. He had been part of the group who had straightened out her working and living arrangements on Atlantis sixteen years prior. The two had spoken over several occasions since then. But now he was having a hard time sitting across the table from a much younger and meeker version of the woman he had befriended.

Sitting in complete silence, he was recalling a moment a few weeks ago when he had been in this same position. But things had been much different. Danni had been sitting not with a dog in her lap, but with a growing belly. And instead of an empty seat beside her, there was a fellow USAF colonel, John Sheppard. But that conversation had ended well. This conversation however, felt like it would be just the beginning.

"O…K, Ms. O'Neill…"

"Danni." She corrected him.

"Sorry, of course, Danni, I know you've been through a lot today, but we need to get this information before anything gets forgotten."

"Where's my dad? He said he would be here." Her voice was shaking, "I mean, he said that he would be here, he saw…I mean he did…where is he?"

"I'm sure General O'Neill will be here in just a moment, if you'd like to wait for him…"

"Yes, wait, I'd like to do that." She was shaking her head fervently.

And so they sat in more awkward silence.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack was hurrying from the infirmary when he ran into Sam. "Honey, honey…wait." She turned quickly.

"Jack, where have you been? Danni's waiting for you!"

"I was in there getting a better look at that guy."

"Which guy?"

"The dead one."

"Why?"

"I was looking for something. When we were out in the woods getting to know each other better, I realized we had already met."

Two technicians walked by and Sam stepped closer. "What are you talking about?" She whispered.

"I couldn't remember then, but I knew I had seen him. And now I know where." Jack's words had some strange twinge to them. He was scared.

"Jack…?"

"It's the guy from the accident, Sam. The guy that was sitting in the ambulance. They guy who almost killed our daughter once already."

* * *

When the door to the interrogation room finally clanked open, Jack was greeted by the back of Danni's head. Her hair was a mess. When she turned back, he saw her suck her teeth with impatience and quickly hurried over to the seat to her right.

She just eyed him further. "Sorry I'm late, got a little held up."

"That's fine General…we were just...getting to know each other." Davis coughed. "So…we understand that the police report may be missing some evidence that would otherwise be considered classified, so why don't we start at the beginning."

Danni swallowed hard and looked at Jack; he nodded for her to go ahead. "I was uh, I had gone for a walk…in the woods. I was gone maybe…thirty minutes? That's when I uh…he shot me, here." She pointed to the spot on her forehead near her temple where the bullet had taken a deep graze. "It knocked me out…I don't know for how long. When I came to…" From all of her stops, Jack knew she was leaving something out, and Davis was catching it as well. "When I came to and sat up, he shot at me again and missed, I ran. That's when I bumped into Dad and we started to go back."

"Okay, are you sure that's everything?" Davis prompted.

Danni avoided eye contact and nodded.

"D…" Jack started. "What were you doing?"

She turned to him. "I already told you, I was walking in the woods." Her eyes twitched a bit and she looked away. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Miss O'Neill…Danni, I'm afraid every detail is going to count here."

Her expression went from trepidation to frustration. "Fine, I was cutting myself. Happy?" The question part was posed to her father first, and then she looked to Davis.

Colonel Davis had no idea what to think, he looked with shock from Danni to Jack. "Why…"

"It was a test." She explained blankly. Then she passed the puppy to Jack. "May I?" Danni reached her hand out and prompted for his pen. He looked to Jack as he slowly relinquished his writing instrument across the table.

Danni took it in her hand, and looked dead ahead at him. Then, just as she had done in the woods, she drove the object through her palm. There was no sound from her mouth, but her grimace showed her pain. She dragged the pen back up and out of the wound and held the hand up for him to see. And Davis sat in awe watching as the injury faded away to nothing. "My dad passed on some crazy genes huh?"

Davis slowly shook his head. "I'll say…" Even having heard of her regenerative capabilities, he had never seen them first hand and was now dumbfounded. He blinked several times and then came back to his thoughts. "So, you were…experimenting when…?"

"When he shot me, the first time, yes Sir."

"Okay, so now we're up to the part where you ran back."

"Against my word." Jack added with a growl.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I had to."

Jack raised his eyebrows and calmly responded. "We'll talk about this later."

"Yes Sir." She cowered.

Davis waited for the family drama to die down. Then he began again. "What happened once you left your father?"

"I ran through the woods a while. I couldn't find Mom at first…but when I did…" Danni's bottom lip trembled at the memory of the image of her mother on the ground. "She was…lying there…I ran over to check on her, she wouldn't…" Her voice cracked and Jack put his free hand on her shoulder. "She wouldn't wake up. And there was blood, on her head, and a knot." Danni looked up from where her eyes had drifted, she was angry with tears. "He hit her."

"And that's when the man showed up?"

"He put a gun under my chin and made me stand up, then he told me to turn around…so he could kill me, obviously…but I didn't. Then we got into a rather amusing repertoire." She smirked.

"Alright, this is the important part. We haven't been able to identify the body, so anything you can tell us may help." Davis prompted.

"I don't remember everything he said." She warned. What I do remember is that…it was like he was sorry he was going to kill me, as weird as that sounds. But at the same time he was saying that it was my fault. That I was going to be this big problem for the world, and that I shouldn't be allowed to grow up. And he knew things too."

"What kind of things?"

"He knew about me…he said something about reading my medical files."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can remember." There was something, but she wasn't going to bring that up. That was somehow personal beyond anything else that was being discussed.

"And that's when your mother woke up and the fight broke out?"

"Yes Sir, that's right."

"Well, we'll be done here after one more question. And this is important. Have you at any time seen this man before? Even if you just think you may have?"

No one caught the expression on Jack's face.

"Not exactly." Danni answered.

"Not exactly?"

"Well, I mean, I didn't put it together until just now…but there's been a few…incidents…I never saw a face, and sometimes I didn't even see any evidence of a person at all, but…it just felt wrong."

Danni proceeded to explain the strange shadowy figure at Halloween, the feeling of being watched that had lingered since, and the mystery car in the driveway over Thanksgiving.

Jack pushed back in his seat. "Why didn't you say anything before?!"

"Dad, can we not do this now? Please."

"Our little conversation just got a lot longer."

"Great." Danni muttered.

Seeing the exchange beginning to go downhill, Davis excused Danni from the room. She scooped the puppy away from her father, and left as quickly as she could. Jack however, stayed behind to discuss one more occasion in which the man who had tried to kill his family had been too close for comfort.

* * *

"Danni, get down here."

"No!" Came the angry shout from upstairs.

"Right now missy!"

Jack and Sam could hear her door squeak as she opened it to shout down once more. "I said I don't want to talk about it any more. I've talked you guys and to the cops, I've talked to the Air Force, and I'm tired of talking about it!"

"Maybe you shouldn't push her just yet." Sam wondered aloud to Jack.

"Why not? She disobeyed a direct order." He retorted.

"Oh you didn't." Sam grew a disappointed stare.

"Didn't what?"

"You gave her an order didn't you?"

"And?" Jack played innocent.

"This is the girl who is refusing to go into the military, which just happens to be her destiny, and now you're giving her orders…way to go Jack."

"Don't you start with me too." He warned, earning an unhappy glance in return.

"I'm not starting anything; I'm just letting you know…" Sam backed down to avoid further argument, but never lost the disappointed look in her eyes.

Jack did a double take before looking back up the stairs. "Grace Danielle O'Neill. I am giving you to the count of one to get your butt down here!"

One loud slam and several heavy thudding steps later, the girl appeared disheveled at the foot of the stairs. Sam pointed to the living room and all three were soon situated on different seats.

"Alright, first of all." Jack started. "You're grounded until further notice."

Danni didn't even bother arguing, she had seen that one coming the moment she back talked Jack and then did the opposite of what he wanted right in front of him.

Seeing that there was no argument, her father continued. "You will go to school with an escort, any after school _school _activities will first be approved. After school you will meet with Teal'c... without fail. He will see to it that you get home. That's it. No going out, no one coming in."

"For how long?"

Jack stood up, all his weight on his good knee. "Until you get it through your head that you're the kid and we're the parents. And also, you'll have an undercover guard until we are absolutely sure this is over." And with that Jack tried to leave the room. Now Danni wasn't having it. She had understood breaking a rule as reason for grounding, but something had made her snap. Maybe it was Jack's tone. Maybe it was the underlying meaning in the reasoning. Mostly it was the guard who would surely draw attention, even if it was an undercover thing.

"Dad, what is this really about, the grounding?"

"About you not doing what I told you to do."

"If I had done what you told me to do then Mom could have gotten killed."

Jack shot a hurt glance at Sam before he turned back to her. "That's beside the point. I gave you…"

"An order? Like I said then, I'm not a soldier, I don't take…" She held up her fingers for quotations over the offending word, "orders. I'm tired of this, ever since I…_this_ started happening to me the Air Force has been up my butt about my business. And now I'm being watched? If you haven't noticed I can take care of myself!"

"You got yourself shot!"

"How the hell is that my fault?"

"Watch your language young lady. And besides, it seems you were used to being watched already. I will never understand why you didn't say anything. Do you have any idea how stupid that was? If you hadn't been able to…if anyone else…I taught you better than that!"

"You never taught me anything about being stalked for being a freak!"

"You need to put a check on the attitude, this instant."

"Fine." Danni crossed her arms over her chest. If that was the way he wanted it, that was the way he was going to get it. No matter how childish it may be.

"Mom, if you would please tell Dad I'm going to my room. If there is anything he would like to add to my sentence then he can send me a memo." Danni shot Jack a look of death and barged back up to her room.

* * *

"I understand you fought well in battle, Danni."

"Battle? Uncle Teal'c, I wouldn't exactly call that a battle." Danni grinned. He was the only person not giving her grief at the moment. Nicky was mad because she couldn't hang out. Jack was mad about her rebellion, Sam was stuck between happiness that everything had turned out okay in the forest and the extreme dread of the fact that someone else may be after her since Jack's conclusion that he had seen the man at the wreck and he may not have been working alone. But Teal'c was he continual stoic and pleasant self. A friendly ear to speak to, and a strong shoulder to cry on.

"It was a fight for your life, and that of your mother."

"No more than what you've done a thousand times."

"I am not convinced that this was the same."

"How's that?"

"Because Danni, according to the report, while your unidentified attacker died from a projectile wound, there was evidence of major trauma to his body from before his death. I believe you were winning the fight."

"I thought I felt something break in his face…but…" She shook her head to get the image out.

"I would like to begin with the punching bag today." Teal'c redirected.

"Um…okay, but I've never used one of these before so…"

"Trust me Danni, this will not be difficult."

"Cool." She smiled. "So, do they have any gloves that will fit me around here?"

"You will not be using them."

Danni cocked her head. "Really?"

"Indeed." Teal'c walked over to the bag. "I want you to hit the bag with your fists several times, and at different heights. Occasionally, use kicks to diversify your strategy."

"Sure." Danni nodded, her eyes still showing how intently she was concentrating on the instructions. "Hits and kick, hits and kick."

"Begin."

With that, Danni proceeded to follow Teal'c's instructions to a T. She did not tire, but her actions began to slow nonetheless before Teal'c let his plan begin to work. "Very good, now…turn around." Teal'c had moved a human replica fight-dummy into the fighting space that was set up. "Perform the same moves you were just using, only concentrate on seeing the human form with this."

Danni walked over to the form and began again. It shook and rocked on its base, no more and no less than if Teal'c himself had been practicing years ago. A few blows in, Teal'c began to speak again. "Continue what you are doing. But now, I want you to try and remember something while you are performing your task."

"Okay." Danni grunted.

"Do not speak."

"Sorry."

"You are speaking."

Danni let out an aggravate whine that said she understood. She had never stopped her assignment though.

"I want you to recall what happened in the woods."

Danni stopped and turned with a bewildered glance at Teal'c.

"Do not stop."

She hesitated only a brief fraction of a moment, but there was a new hesitation in her face and actions as she began again, listening to every word Teal'c said.

"You are in the woods, see them, feel the air."

Her hits became more steady and fluid as she recalled the scene.

"General Carter has been found. Do not answer me, but remember, how did you feel when you found her?"

Danni's eyes grew a cold stare and the mannequin began to wobble more.

"Now…remember what happened next."

It was like time was slowing down for Danni. Her hitting and kicking became a blur, and around her she began to see the events of that evening, days behind her. She saw the snow, her mother knocked out on the ground, and the man who had tried to kill them. She saw him take aim at her mother.

"The man is in front of you now."

Danni snapped out of her daze and kicked with such ferocity that the mannequin flew across the training room, knocking over a couple of small weight stations in its flight. The girl's tiny hands quickly clasped over her mouth and she turned, wide-eyed, towards Teal'c.

"I believe that is enough for today." Teal'c said with a suppressed smile. He feigned shock as well as he could, but this was nothing new to him.

Danni nodded, still stunned, before she stuttered back. "What, what…what are we going to do next time?"

"Now that we have found your strength, we must learn to harness it. And then within that we can hopefully find one other thing."

Danni was gathering her things. "What's that?"

"Confidence, in yourself."

Danni turned from the doorway before she could make it out. "Uncle Teal'c, I've always been confident."

"In whom you are, yes. But not in what you have become."

Danni gave a wane smile and got off the base as quickly as she could. It was awkward however, being driven home by an airman.

**In Loving Memory of Don S. Davis **


	18. These Mortal Toils

**These Mortal Toils **

_"Wow…this…is…"_

_"Strange?"_

_John Sheppard nodded at General O'Neill with an expression that read, '_are you kidding me?'_. "Yes Sir." He replied, each word taking its time to form. _

_Jack laughed. "Come on Sheppard, you deal with strange every day." _

_John just shook his head again. "Not like this." His gaze narrowed on the infant gurgling in Jack's arms. "I mean…for all intensive purposes…that's her." The connotation of his statement made Sheppard reevaluate it in his mind as he readjusted his stance in the physical world. There was a baby in front of him. A cute little innocent baby. Aside from her eyes, which rarely turned from her father, there was nothing of the Danni O'Neill that he knew there. "Strange." _

_"You wanna hold her?" Jack maneuvered the little bundle in his arms into a position to be shifted to another person. _

_Sheppard's arms came out immediately, but his hands never got close enough. They stopped in midair. His eyes narrowed. "You know…maybe it would be better if I didn't." _

_"Ah." Jack grinned at the baby and pulled her back close. "So, follow me." _

_Sheppard took a glance back at the Stargate before following Jack through the maze of hallways that made up the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. An elevator ride and a short stroll later, they had made it to a small lab with distinctly female voices coming from inside. If John didn't know better, he would have sworn one was the newest member of the expedition. As the two men rounded the corner, the women inside became visible. _

_"I just wish you guys didn't have to go." _

_"We're not leaving for a while Vala, and besides, you're going to have your hands full too in just a short while." Sam pointed at Vala's ever growing baby bump. _

_Vala's hands rubbed around her belly as she smiled and she quickly withdrew them when she realized they were being watched. _

_Sam's gaze followed her own. "There's my sweetness!" Sam beamed and headed over to where the two men had come into the lab, arms outstretched. _

_"Well, hello to you too." Jack grinned like a wolf. _

_Sam smirked and took Danni from him. "John, what brings you here?"_

_"Well, I have a message of sorts. From _Captain_ O'Neill." _

_"Is everything okay?" _

_"Yes, of course, everything is…well…it's okay. She's been having a rough few months since you guys left, we can just tell there are some things she's having trouble with…but she's working through it…" John looked at Vala. "Is it okay for…"_

_"Oh, she's fine John. Vala is Danni's godmother." _

_"Really?" John cocked his head. Now he remembered her. "How are you?" _

_"Fat." Vala stated plainly, and sat on a short desk in the corner, knocking a pen holder over. _

_John rolled his eyes nervously and turned back to Jack and Sam. _

_"So…what's the message?" Jack pressed. _

_"Pretty simple really, but Danni said that I had to make sure you heard it in person so that you would understand the 'gravity' of it. She said it would probably be a long while before you got to visit again, and she didn't think it could wait." He waited for them both to acknowledge with a glance or a nod that they understood then pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and read, "She said, and I quote: 'Whatever you've seen, forget. Whatever you expect, don't. Ask questions only of yourself. And above all else…love her because she's her, and love me for me. Never forget that we're not the same person, even if we share the same life. At least, not until the intercept point. At that precise point, your two daughters will become one.'" John breathed out heavily, folded the paper and put it back in his pocket. "She also said that you can't have the note." Then he pointed at the baby. "She goes through a meddlesome phase." _

_Jack leaned over where Sam was cradling Danni. "Bad baby." He joshed. "What exactly is this 'intercept point'?" _

_"The way Danni explained it, the second that one," He jerked his head to the baby once more, "Enters the time dilation field that takes her back, that is the point in which only one will exist in our time, for good. She described it being like something called 'spiral time'. She said Dr. Jackson could explain the theory better."_

_"We'll take your word for it." Jack replied. _

_John clapped his hands. "Well, guess I'm done. Better be on my way, we've got a mission coming up and they're waiting for me." _

_"Wait, John. Before you go." Sam handed Danni to Vala, who greedily scooped her close and balanced her on her tummy. Sam then hurried over to a cabinet door and opened it to reveal a box shaped package. "Here. Can you take this back with you? It's a belated birthday present." _

_"Oh!" John's eyes got wide as he reached up and into the pocket on the front of his jacket. The very pocket where the woman who had sent him had placed something before kissing him on the cheek and sending him on his way. His fingers finally came out with an ornate chain laced around them, and a familiar crystal dangling from it. "Here." He smiled and handed it to Sam in exchange for the box. "It's a baby gift." He nodded to the baby in Vala's tight grip. _

_Sam took the shinny crystal in her hand and gently slid her fingers over it. She thought back to a time when the necklace had been offered to her before. Then she whispered to herself, "She's home now." _

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "Danni, can we talk?"

Danni looked up to her vanity mirror and stuck out her bottom lip with a sarcastic twitch. "Noooo…" She cooed to her own reflection.

"Danni, please open the door."

"What's with the 'please' business, why don't you just make it an _order_." An evil grin crossed her reflection as she waited for Jack's stunned response.

"Look, I'm sorry I said it like that, but I'm not sorry that I…oh come out here, you know what I'm saying. So don't push it."

Danni huffed and made her way to the door, opening it as Jack raised his head. "I'm listening." She prompted.

"I know you don't like being treated like a soldier. I'm sorry." His expression was so unusually bashful that Danni was having a hard time not laughing, but she managed not to let on to that fact.

"Umm…okay. Good talk, Dad." She started to close the door again but Jack's hand came up and stopped it halfway.

"Is there something you'd like to say now?"

Danni stuck out her chin and shook her head. "Nope, I'm good."

"Grace…"

"Fine. I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For disobeying a direct order?"

"Hey, I apologized for that."

The girl hung her head and visibly lost five years. "I'm sorry I didn't do what I should have done, and I'm sorry I said what I said…and I won't do it again…"

"That's a start."

"A start?" It was true, getting Danni to admit in any shape or form that she was wrong was a miracle in and of itself.

"Never mind."

"So…" Danni began to grin. "Does this mean I'm not grounded any more?" It had been three weeks since the incident.

"Under one condition."

"I can handle that…probably." Her arms were crossed and prepared to evaluate said condition.

"The guard stays…and you do what I say until this is resolved."

"That's two."

"I could make it three and say you're still grounded." Jack warned.

"You know two just has a nice ring to it, and this guard is such a lovely fellow…"

"Alright, cut it out."

Danni giggled at Jack for the first time since their argument. "Sorry, Daddy."

He had a small curl in his lips as she dropped the 'dad' bit.

"What do you mean your guard is a lovely fellow?"

"Huh? Oh, no one else notices him, but honestly, you'd think they'd at least define 'covert' to these guys. Seriously, he sticks out like a sore thumb to anyone who's been trained."

"And how would you know that?" Jack spat with disbelief.

"Uncle Teal'c."

"Ah yes, Uncle Teal'c." Jack looked down the hallway to gather his thoughts. "So…truce?" He held out his hand and Danni slowly put her own out to shake his.

It was strange, but Danni found this the perfect opportunity to test her theory about what was going on in her lessons with Teal'c. She was lifting more, fighting better…why not try? She took Jack's hand and on the second shake she tightened her grip a little, and noticed that Jack's gaze became confused. Then she squeezed just a little more…

"Ahh..." Jack quickly jerked his hand away and looked at Danni with aggravated confusion that Sam had become accustomed to years ago. "What was that?"

"It was AWESOME!" Danni beamed. "I mean, sorry…follow me!" Danni was out of the doorway and down the stairs before Jack could say another word. He found her in the living room, looking around.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"Hmmm…I don't know yet…" She looked around and her eyes finally focused on the sleepy dog on the ottoman. "Furling…" She sang. With no trouble at all, Danni leaned over and scooped the overweight animal up like a baby. "See!"

"See what?" Jack replied, seating himself on the couch.

Danni grew a disappointed stare and she put the dog back down on the ground. "You can't do that."

"What? Pick up the dog? My knees are bad. I haven't picked him up in years. But your mom puts him in the truck, so…"

Danni cut him off. "Bad example then." She looked around the room more quickly this time, and went towards the television. "Watch…"

"NO!"

"What?"

"Don't even think about it. I don't know what you're planning, but stay away from my television."

"Oh, come on Dad!"

"No."

"ERG!!" Danni was beyond frustrated. "Okay, you asked for it." She marched over to the far side of the couch Jack was seated on. Then with one hand she reached under the arm and lifted the end of the couch a good three feet off the ground, sending Jack sliding to the other side. "How about those apples?"

"Holy…crap."

Danni kept a smug grin as she lowered the couch back down.

Jack stood up and looked around the couch like there was a lever somewhere that had completed the task for her. Then he walked up to Danni. "This doesn't…freak you out…I mean…"

"No way! This is too cool!"

Jack shook his head. Why this would be different after her reaction to all her other advancements was beyond him. But at least this time she was happy with it. Then the child in Jack came out as well. "So…how much of this have you tried?"

Danni bit her lip as she thought about it. "Not much, why?"

"Wanna try some more?"

"Ex-cellent." She replied rubbing her hands together.

"Get your jacket."

"Why?"

"We're going to go pay your Uncle Daniel a little visit. I still owe him for…well never you mind what I owe him for, just follow along."

Two devious smiles were soon out the door.

* * *

Another month passed. Spring was peering into Colorado Springs full force, and as always, Sam and Danni had spent an entire week getting the garden planted and full of flowers in every color imaginable. Training with Teal'c was going so well, that the Jaffa had begun to give her longer periods between sessions. He had even told Jack that the covert guard could probably stand back a little. After all, there had been no more attempts on Danni since Bateman's death. As far as the IOA was concerned, there was nothing more to the case. They took it as a lone operative from one of many groups they had dealings with having gone crazy (they were left unaware of Danni's abilities as much as possible). Bateman's body had only been identified by his own people with the NID, and they weren't talking.

Danni's only problem at the moment, was a growing stack of envelopes on her mother's desk.

"Grace O'Neill, you had better get to work on these, soon."

"I will Mom…eventually."

"No, we're going to get these taken care of before the end of the month, am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The stack of college letters were all thick. There were more than likely acceptances and tuition offers in each one. But Danni had one letter that had come before school even started, hidden well away in her room.

"You know what? I think we can make this a little more fun if we tried."

"Make what fun?" Jack asked, coming into the kitchen and pecking Sam on the cheek.

"I think we should have a special dinner. Take one night off to go through these college letters, and hopefully narrow it down. Maybe even choose one." Sam smiled with excitement as Jack threw Danni a sympathetic wince.

Danni did not look overly enthusiastic and they still didn't understand her hesitation.

"We could have cake." Jack recommended.

"Well, if there's cake…" Danni replied with a small grin. Inside she was panicking. How was she going to tell them?

"Then it's settled. We just have to find a day when we can all sit down and go over these. Danni, I'll let you choose."

"Okay."

And that was the last Danni said of it. Sam had reminded her that if she didn't choose soon enough, she'd duct tape her to a chair one night when she wasn't paying attention. Danni took the threat seriously and reminded Sam that she had given her until the end of the month. It was settled.

Almost a week before the set date to decide, Danni had waited up for Sam to get home, she was ready to get it over with. If it took all night, she was going to sit with her mother and explain why she had been so reluctant.

But Danni didn't see Sam at home that night. Or the next morning. A call in the early hours of that very morning had informed Jack that an emergency on base was going to keep her for some time. The details were left out, but Jack had assured Danni that her mother was fine and there was nothing for her to be concerned about.

With the busy schedule of the ending year, Danni let the incident slide. Hopefully it would be an innocent excuse to put off the inevitable, and reveal the item hidden in the bottom drawer of her dresser.

The next day, the final cheer practice went off as usual. Danni passed the captain's torch to Trisha, who couldn't help but cry and laugh at the same time. With everything that had been going on, Danni felt a little sad that the one thing she had had control over, her team, was no longer hers. None the less, they split a pizza on the gym floor while watching videos of their routines from the year so that those who would be sticking around could begin to think about next year's competitions. The janitor who had rolled the television in for them had graciously accepted a drink and slice of pizza in return for his favor, and Danni promised that she would lock everything up one last time so that he could go home.

At the end of practice, Danni had changed quickly because she had forgotten something in her locker. She told the other girls that she would be back as soon as she retrieved the item, a book, and to go ahead without her. Danni knew that a guard was still somewhere, trying being covert. She was sure she had spotted him at least twice that week, but he would always turn away like he didn't notice her. The ear piece was a dead giveaway though.

When Danni returned to the gym, she turned off all the lights and then went to lock up the changing room. The light was still on and she leaned in to turn it off before she bolted the door. That was when she heard the sound of crying echo from the back of the cavernous concrete cell. Quickly she turned the lights back on.

"Hello?" Danni called into the girl's locker room. As her voice carried back to her, the muffled sobs dissipated, but an uneven breath could still be heard, and she followed it.

"Who's there?" Danni couldn't help but wonder if it was a new trick. All of the girls had to have been done by then. The secret guard was no where to be seen all day. Perhaps he had been eliminated and she was being drawn to her doom once more. The she rolled her eyes at herself as she made it around another row of lockers. After her last few practices with Teal'c, unless they had a perfect shot, she would probably fair quite well. "I said who's there!"

"Go away." The angry voice was close, and familiar.

Instead of heeding the warning, Danni quickened her pace to an area she was very familiar with, the cheerleaders' locker row. There, hunched over and leaning back against her locker, was Kyle Lewis. Her red hair obscured her face, but it was obvious that she was crying. "Kyle?" Danni crossed her arms. She wasn't going to be all mushy just because she was crying. For all she knew it was something petty.

"I said GO AWAY!"

"Fine, wallow in self pity. And lock the door on your way out!" Danni retorted with a disgusted snort. The young O'Neill hoisted her bag back up on her shoulder and turned swiftly, making her way out as quickly as she could. She was about to make it to the door, when the sobbing picked up. Danni threw her head back and stared at the ceiling. "Damn it." She let out a small whine and headed back.

Kyle hadn't heard her second approach and was startled when she heard Danni's bag drop to the floor. "God, why can't you ever just leave me the hell alone?!"

"Because." Danni replied coolly, dropping to the floor just beside her, "You normally start it."

Kyle's head swung around, exposing her pale skin. She looked sick beneath the smeared makeup that covered her eyes. "Oh why don't you shut up and go away?"

Danni had never seen her look like that before. In fact, she couldn't remember seeing any of her peers look that way. "Kyle…what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just leave…" Her words were choked by more sobs as she leaned over her knees and held her feet.

Danni winced and reached her hand out, lying it tentatively on Kyle's back before she became comfortable enough with rubbing it in a small circle there. "Kyle…I'm serious, I won't say anything…what's wrong? I can call somebody if you want…"

"Nobody would answer." Her words were becoming raspy.

Danni leaned in closer. "Kyle, please tell me."

"He's gone…" Kyle wailed.

Danni shook her head. "Who?" Who could be causing this level of distress?

"My dad." Kyle sniffed. "He, he…was…declared…K…I.A. Last night."

"Oh God, Kyle…I'm so sorry…I didn't…why did you come to school?"

"Because, I told myself it wasn't true. My Mom's in Japan on business…she can't get home until tomorrow morning at the earliest because of flight schedules…I just…I told myself it wasn't true…"

Danni reacted out of pure sympathy and pulled the same person she would have decked at any other time into her arms. "Kyle, I'm so sorry."

Sobs racked Kyle's body making both girls shake against the lockers. "I told myself it wasn't true. I called his cell phone…" She pointed to the phone on the bench. She must have made the call right before Danni had found her. "I heard his voice and I tried to talk to him…but it was the voice mail…" Kyle screamed out and tears began to spill down Danni's eyes as well. Kyle dug into Danni's back as her tears soaked her sleeve. "He's really gone."

They sat there for a good five minutes before Danni broke the tear soaked silence. "I didn't know your dad was military."

"Air Force, just like your parents." She sniffed and sat back, held up by her own strength of will now.

"Just like my…Kyle how did you know my parents were…?"

"General O'Neill and General Carter?"

Danni nodded with astonishment. "Yeah."

"My dad…" Kyle let a small blubbery laugh out, "He used to talk about them sometimes…he worked at Cheyenne Mountain too. He said that one day he would get to tell me what he does…did…but…I guess he never will…" She wiped her eyes with ferocity. They were red and the skin around them was turning purple with light bruising from rubbing them so harshly.

"Kyle…" Danni didn't know what to say. She wanted to know why she never knew that their parents had worked together. She wanted to know why Kyle had never said anything, or that the subject had never come up, but now was not the time. "Kyle, why don't you let me drive you home…I mean to my house…you shouldn't be by yourself. You can stay at my house until your mom gets back." Danni stood up and picked up Kyle's bag and her own. At any other time someone would have noticed the ease with which the two cumbersome bags balanced on her shoulder, but Kyle wasn't exactly there.

"No…I have to get my brother and sister, they're at the elementary school…they don't know…Mom's going to tell them…"

"Okay, well, let's go get them."

Kyle blinked and looked at Danni. "What?"

"They're out of school by now, they're probably wondering where you are. I think we should go get them, and then we can go eat dinner at my house. My dad has enough burnt cow for all of us I'm sure."

Kyle let out a nervous giggle that she quickly suppressed. Then she nodded acceptance.

That night at the O'Neill dinner table, three extra seats were filled. Sam got home late. She and Danni spoke for a moment, and as Danni had come to suspect, the incident which had claimed Kyle's father's life had been the reason she had not been able to leave the base and come home the night before. Sam and Jack both agreed that Danni had done the right thing, and for once the extra rooms in the O'Neill household that had seemed to hold no purpose, were put to good use.

Kyle's younger siblings, Kim and Billy (named for their father) went to sleep earlier than the rest, and Kyle was finally able to let down the wall she had built up to keep them from the truth. That night, Danni fell asleep listening to Kyle's sniffles, and berating herself for being glad she had never lost her parents to the Stargate.

* * *

Mrs. Lewis picked up Kyle and the other two kids before the sun rose the next morning. She had gotten on the soonest flight she could. She had spoken to Sam for a moment, about what Danni didn't know, but the conversation seemed to have comforted the woman in some way.

Kyle did not return to school the next day or the one that followed. Danni attended the service for Major Lewis, and stood at the back so as not to be seen, right next to Nicky, and less than ten feet away from Hayden who went unnoticed in the crowd of strangers. The photograph of the man on top of the casket had shown that he had the same flaming red hair as his daughter. Kyle finally returned to school a week later after all the gossip had died down. That same morning, half of the hallway stopped dead in their tracks when the two girls who had hated each other, greeted one another with a friendly hug.

* * *

"That was a really nice thing you did for Kyle." Jack commented in the back yard one breezy and warm spring afternoon.

Danni wound up her pitching arm. "Yeah, well…you would have done the same thing." She tried to shrug it off and tossed.

"Ouch." Jack shook his hand. "Not so much power my dear; there are bones in my hand that prefer not to be broken."

"Sorry."

Jack readjusted his glove and took aim. "That was still nice of you to do."

"In a way I kinda understood what she was going through. You know, I still worry about Mom every time she goes to work. And when ever you two are off on that crazy Atlantis base…I don't exactly sleep well."

Jack tossed the ball and she caught it, bare handed. "Danni…you shouldn't…."

"Worry?" She returned the ball. "I know, but, I'm always afraid the one time I don't, will be the one time I should have."

Jack sucked in his lips slightly. He knew exactly what she meant. "So, how's school?"

A huge smile crossed Danni's face. "Oh yeah…I meant to tell you something…"

"Really?" Jack cocked his head. In his daughter's case, forgotten information could be an award at the science fair, or a disciplinary meeting.

"They announced senior honors the other day…"

"I'm listening." Jack smirked. He had an idea he knew what this was about.

"So…it seems that…you're looking at this year's valedictorian."

Jack's Cheshire smile mocked her as she put her hands on her hips. "You don't seem surprised Dad."

"No, no, I didn't know anything about this." He lied. "Of course, I knew you had it in you."

"Sure you did…" Danni scoffed with a grin.

"So answer me this…Valedictorian's gotta look good on a college application right?"

Danni did the first thing she could think of to shake his mind off the subject. "Think fast!" She yelled as she sent a fast ball at Jack.

Jack turned around with more speed than his body was ready for. The ball flew over his head and through the plate glass window several yards behind him. Danni cringed as the same window she had shot out months before, once again fell to pieces. She slowly dragged her glance back to Jack to receive her punishment, but Jack was on the ground.

"Dad?" Danni stepped forward as Jack stayed on his haunches, holding his knee in a fierce grip. "Daddy!"

Jack's face was beet red as he winced with more pain than Danni could remember seeing on his face. "Go call your mom." He choked the words out.

"But Dad…."

"Now…please." Jack rocked back until he was lying on his back, knee still elevated. Danni looked closely and noticed that the leg was in an awkward position. Then as the realization of the situation dawned over her, her eyes widened. Jack's leg was hanging at an odd angle because something was horribly wrong with it.

"Hang on!" Danni raced for the house, jumping through the busted out window. She flittered over the shattered glass bits and grabbed the handset in the living room, quickly dialing the first number in the phone's memory. There was no answer. "Damn it!" She dialed again. When no one answered the second number, Danni threw the phone on the sofa and ran back out, leaping over the deck railing altogether this time. It wasn't a great height, but nonetheless she landed silently, coming up on Jack before he could even hear her.

"Hand me the phone." He motioned to her.

"She's not answering, Daddy."

"Crap." Jack growled. "So…can you help your old man inside?"

"That's a definite. The problem is, I don't think you should move."

"Unless you're a doctor now, I don't think you have any say on that." Jack said with a forced grin.

"Daddy, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but your leg is…falling off."

Jack finally looked down at his leg again. "Huh." Falling off was an overstatement, but there was something obviously wrong just by sight.

Danni studied Jack for a good long moment. "Maybe…maybe I should look at it?"

* * *

**A/N: Almost done, 3 chapters to go! Thanks for reading. (Sorry it took so long, I got a little carried away with Torn).**

**Please Review!!**


	19. Another Opens

**Another Opens **

"Danni, don't be dramatic." Jack grumbled.

"What?" She whined back. "Okay, so maybe 'falling off' is a bit of a stretch, but _that_ is definitely not normal." She pointed to her father's knee once more. His quick turning attempt to catch the high fast ball had done something in the way of irreparable damage. "Sorry." Danni cowered a bit.

"It's not your fault. I should remember my age sometimes and stop playing around like I'm a kid." Danni just rolled her eyes. She'd heard it all before. If this injury wasn't permanent, Jack would surely be back tossing a ball or playing driveway hockey in a few months.

"Just…let me look at it, I can call Dr. Lam with the four-one-one and she'll tell me what to do for now." Danni reasoned with him.

"Alright…just don't be rough like your mother. I'm in pain, she tends to forget that."

Danni rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. "Men are such babies."

"What was that?"

"I said…you need to roll up your pants leg."

"That didn't even rhyme." Jack, with gritting teeth, managed to get his baggy pants leg up to his knee, and Danni gently rolled it a few inches higher from there.

"Oh, that is just…gross." The girl stuck her tongue out and dry heaved with exaggeration.

"You can cross off medical school from any of those applications if that's how you're going to react to an injury."

Danni just continued to look away and gather her thoughts with a disgusted look planted on her face that she shook off before turning back. "Well…that's at least twice as big as normal. Not to mention it's looking kinda…purplish blue…you know I have a nail polish this color, what is it?… _Night of _something."

"That's helpful." Jack growled.

"I'm taking mental notes, don't fuss."

"I wasn't _fussing_."

"Yes, _you_ were."

"No, I wasn't."

"You're fussing right now."

"I am NOT."

"Zzzzzz…Fussing!" Danni put a perturbed finger up to his face and bent down to do a final inspection. "I think you tore some ligaments. One of the girls did something like this a couple years ago when her bases were eyeing Austin McLamare…major hottie…instead of catching her. Hers was not this bad though…like I said…your leg is bending the wrong way…" It was true. Jack's knee was twisted from his fall, and where once a straight leg was, was now one that jutted out to the side starting at the knee just enough for it to be both noticeable and odd at the same time.

"Alright Mighty Mouse. Help me into the house." Jack raised his arms up and Danni was quickly pulling him up where he could lean on her shoulder. Their height difference made it easy for Jack to balance on his good leg. And Danni's strength got them both up the deck stairs and into the house in record time. It wasn't until she tried to gently help Jack fall to the couch that there was a problem.

"Watch the coffee ta…" But Danni's warning had come to late and she cringed as her father's injury made full contact.

"AHHH!" Jack threw his head back into the cushions.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Danni knelt quickly and put her hands over Jack's knee that had unceremoniously knocked into the very corner of the coffee table that was a few inches closer to the couch than normal after someone vacuumed the living room.

Jack sat back up, still displeased from his facial expression, and no less than three shades paler. "Where did you get an ice pack so quick?!"

"Huh?" Danni looked down to where her hands were on her Dad's exposed knee.

"D, what are you doing?"

Her hands still didn't move. "I don't know." She looked confused, but her grip tightened and Jack leaned forward even more and grabbed her shoulder for balance as he tried to see what was happening.

"Danni…" Jack watched as her brown eyes became heavy, like a child in need of a nap.

Suddenly she pulled her hands back. The swelling was gone, and the knee was no longer posed to bend in the wrong direction. The purple hue was quickly fading away. Danni's brow pinched. "Huh." She studied her palms in silence, looked up to Jack with confusion, and then her eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out on the thickly carpeted floor.

* * *

"Well, we were expecting this one." Jack's voice was far away. "No, Sam, I don't think you need to come home. No, she's fine; her pulse is good, she's breathing normal. It's just like she usually does…well _she_ normally does…Sam? I gotta go, she's waking up. Okay, you do that. Love you too, bye."

Danni cracked her eyes open, "Daddy?"

"Right here sweetie."

"Who you talking to?"

"Mom. Why don't you go back to sleep huh?" That was when she realized she was now on the couch.

"Wait, you have to get to the infirmary on the base…your leg." Danni set up so fast that stars flecked her sight and she felt queasy. "Dad, you're standing…"

"Yep." Jack smiled and slapped his knee. "All better. Go back to sleep."

"Uh…no…Sir." She got up and felt a sharp pain in her own knee that quickly dissipated into nothing. "Wait…" She pointed at Jack's knee. "Did I do that?"

"Looks like."

"And…you were on the phone because…" It was obvious she already knew.

"I was discussing something with your mother that we had already talked about. And…while we've been over this to a small degree…I think it's time you and I had a little talk about the facts."

Danni looked completely horrified. "I had that talk with Mom a long time ago. I'd rather not relive that."

"You and your mom talked about our whacky family genetics a long time ago?"

"Wait…oh, I thought you mean the _other_ facts. Never mind, continue." She hurried him along. Whatever she had done to heal her father had knocked her for a loop. She guessed this was what a hangover felt like.

Jack caught on eventually and swallowed hard as he shook that thought out of his head. His daughter being a genetic marvel was one thing, her growing up was just not allowed.

"Look, Sam…Mom, wants me to talk to you about this now. About what we've touched on already…but never lingered so to speak."

"Because you have one of, if not the, highest developed Ancient genes, and you passed it on to me, where it evolved and therefore I'm…like this."

Jack took an extra minute to absorb. "Yeeeess."

"OK, see, here's where my question comes in." She didn't give him time to respond. "If you possess this completely and utterly advanced genetic structure, then what is the likelihood that another human out there in your age category…or whereabouts of…existing? I mean there should be at least a handful by now right? And shouldn't at least one of them have a child? I mean I get that I have subconscious memories, but that's Tok'ra. So…shouldn't we have heard about someone else out there like me…with this extra healing, lifting, _healing_ thing?"

Jack tried to shake every last word from his ears. "If you just asked why you're the only one like you…then the answer is…the Stargate."

"How is this the Stargate's fault?"

"Well, not the gate itself…I'm talking about what your mom and I used to do for a living before you came around. More than the stuff we, and mostly she, do now. You're not just _my _daughter, you're your mom's daughter too. So right there is one of the things they think makes you so different."

"Tok'ra and or Goa'uld junk mixed with Ancient crap." Danni stated point blank.

"Yeah." Jack agreed easily. "And probably a dozen to a hundred other things we were poked, prodded, injected, possessed and otherwise alienhandled by over the years."

"So…it's just me." It wasn't a question and Jack saw the conflicted emotions of sadness over having no one to compare with and awe that she was such a treasure.

"And…if you're still thinking about why I'm not so 'freaked' as you would term it over this healing, which I thank you for again, that's because I've done it before myself." Jack beamed.

"I remember. Bra'tac. Uncle Daniel's told that story, Uncle Teal'c, even Mom. That's why I wasn't so surprised, and I think that's part of why I did it. I mean…this one I expected."

"Maybe I was wrong." Jack started. "You may consider medical school. I think you'd be able to pass with flying colors."

Danni shook her head and headed for the stairs. "I think I need a nap."

"Wait…before you go…"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was gonna…"

"No Dad. Mom likes you with silver hair anyways."

"D'oh!"

* * *

Here it was, judgment day for lack of a better term. Danni stood leaning against her door and biting down so hard on her lip that it began to bleed. How could she have been so stupid? At the time it had been a good idea. Now…with everything that had happened…it didn't seem so good.

Danni took a deep breath and walked over to the dresser on the far side of her room. She crouched down and studied the knobs on the lowest drawer before finally working up the nerve to pull it open. The smell of cedar filled the air around her as she studied the collection of baby blankets and clothes that had somehow never found their way out of her room. She took a moment to finger over a blanket of blue, pink, yellow and green squares before pulling it back to reveal a large envelope with the Air Force insignia in the upper corner.

It had come a few weeks before school had started. When she wrote the essays and filled the application she knew she wouldn't be accepted. It was too soon and she was too young. But the opportunity had presented itself in the form of a recruiter near the end of her junior year. She had walked up alongside Nicky, who was already beyond enthusiasm with the thought of joining since he was a young boy, much to his father's dismay. What the recruiter hadn't noticed was the second form that slipped away when he was speaking to the eager sophomore. The application and requirements had stayed crumpled in the bottom of her purse for nearly a month before she took them out that cold snowy night and dared to defy her own principles. It took even longer to send it in.

She couldn't risk her parents having seen her with the papers. She always told them she wouldn't do it, that the Air Force was her last choice. But that superb form of rebellion had shrunk from her heart. The dreams and the stories had flown from her brain to her heart, and she had to know if they were real, and what was really out there. But there was another problem (only one at the time).

Danni never liked having things handed to her; but her last name was O'Neill. Lying about her name wasn't going to work, but she had to find a way around them finding out exactly who she was at first glance. After all, she was applying to the Air Force Academy, not the Stargate program itself. With any luck the reviewers wouldn't know or make the connection, and they hadn't.

She could have had any recommendation, she could have filled out the parents in the military section (which she conveniently mislabeled not applicable), and she could have just called in a favor. That wasn't Danni O'Neill. She filled out her exemplary academic background, right down to perfect SAT and ACT scores. She noted all of her extra curricular and leadership positions that showed off her abilities to work with command as well as physical strengths. And her letter of recommendation came from a humble but highly respected teacher at her school who didn't question why she hadn't asked one of her parents' colleagues.

She waited on the porch everyday that summer until the mailman finally brought the letter at hand. A clear acceptance, available as soon as she graduated. The excitement that bubbled within her even allowed her to jump onto and hug the mailman who had waited to see the results of what this girl had been waiting for so long soon died away though. The bubbles turned into knots. How was she going to tell her parents? First she'd explain why she did it.

* * *

"This is all wrong!"

"Jack…please calm down…" Sam's tone was casual compared to his near hysterics. She pushed past him to take a pot off the stove.

"Carter…sorry, Sam." She shot him a swift steely gaze. "I just don't see how everything can be so backwards. She's supposed to go to the Academy for cryin out loud."

"Well maybe she starts out somewhere else first. We don't know what happened first. It's up to her."

"Maybe _she_ should have told us." He grumbled for the thousandth time in the past sixteen years.

"We both know she told us too much as it was."

"A little more couldn't have hurt then."

Sam walked up to her husband and held his chin, pulling his face so that she had his full attention. "Jack."

"Fine."

* * *

So there they were that night, sitting around the dinner table with a large stack of letters from various colleges. Future night, they had dubbed it. A wonderful Wednesday night set aside to decide which letter of acceptance (which they knew they all would be) would be right for her.

Being wrung under the table, now slightly moist with sweat was a letter Danni was hiding in her lap. The only one she felt was right for her.

"Sooooo…" Jack drew out. "Dessert now or after?"

"Dessert?!" Danni squeaked, finally realizing that there was a question.

Sam just made a funny face and giggled at her daughter's reaction. "I'll go get the cake."

Jack grew a smug glance. "Nice."

"Don't start without me!" Sam warned.

Danni pulled the huge stack of letters towards her as her mother swung back into the room with the warm homemade delight. She sat it on the table and slapped Jack's hand away as he tried to take a swipe at the icing.

"I believe Danni gets first dibs tonight." She taunted as Jack waggled his brows in return.

"Suffer Dad." Danni mocked reaching for the first envelope as Sam sat down and passed out the cake.

"Which one is it?" Sam asked gleefully.

With nothing but genuine nonchalance, Danni breathed out, "Harvard."

"And?" Her dad pried through a mouth full of cake, which was rather good.

Danni unfolded the letter. "Accepted."

Sam grew a huge smile and turned it towards Jack as the both turned towards their daughter to show their support, but she was already opening the next letter.

"MIT….accepted…full scholarship." She drawled. "Nah." And plopped it unceremoniously on top of the first.

Jack gave Sam a strange and questioning glance. She merely shook her head with a raised brow back.

At the technical head of the table, Danni was ripping through another envelope. "Cal Tech…research grants…don't think so."

And the list went on. There were no's to several top universities including Yale and Oxford. Her reaction to Stanford's acceptance drew a strange response.

"Stanford. Hmm…look they're offering Mister Right!" She joked.

Sam spluttered her milk straight on Jack's arm before trying to keep the red out of her face as she dabbed it off with a napkin, Jack eyeing her the whole time. Danni knew the joke wasn't that funny, and her mother hadn't really been laughing…it was more like something was up with the situation but the nerves building made her drop it.

And then the first pile was empty, and the rejection pile was full. There it teetered, a mess of unfolded letters that any other student would gawk at for days on end.

"Danni…those are the best schools out there." Sam started.

"I know Mom." Danni replied, swallowing hard and looking away. "I just don't think that they're right. I mean…not for me."

Jack sat back in his chair. "Then what is?" He caught a glare from Sam for his tone and cooled it down. "Look sweetie, I know this is a big decision…you don't have to make it tonight…just give it some time and…"

But Danni cut him off leaving him with a baffled opened mouth expression. "No…I don't need time. I know what…where…I know where I'm going." She said with force before biting her lip.

Sam looked worried. There was a huge pile of letters from every school her daughter had applied to sitting at the table, ready to be thrown away like used Christmas paper; so pretty before opened, but nothing more than scrap paper when done. "Danni…if none of those are right…then where are you going to go?"

Danni swallowed to get the large lump to go down her throat but it only grew and made it harder. She couldn't speak. She put her hands in her lap and pressed out the wrinkles in the letter once more before slowly pulling it up above the table and gently sliding across to whichever of her parents decided to reach it first. Jack's long arm went out for it and pulled it to where both he and Sam could read it. Their eyes were curious, then wide, then sparkling.

"The Air Force Academy?" Jack gleamed with a wry smile.

Sam shook her head. "But you said…"

"I know what I said, and I know WHY I said it." Danni tried to explain. Years of parental experience told them that this was hard for her. Both eased their postures back and gave her an opportunity to collect herself. "Yes, I guess I lied about not wanting to go into the Air Force. I'm sorry." She started brusquely. "It wasn't so much that I don't like being treated like a soldier at home...I mean I don't...but the truth is I didn't want to go into the Air Force on your names."

Jack took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "All starting to make sense now." He mumbled towards Sam, who acknowledged her agreement with the slightest shift in her eyes.

"I left out the part about you two." She motioned to the letter. "_I_, got into the Air Force. Not the amazing General O'Neill and outstanding General Carter's, _gotta_ have the skills, _gotta_ have the brains, genetic mishmash of a daughter. No, I, _extra capital on the I_, got into the Air Force. Before all of this crazyness started." She huffed and relaxed her own posture before reaching out for her glass of milk and downing the entire eight ounces in a flat three seconds.

Sam leaned towards Danni and pulled her hand towards her. "Sweetheart, we understand."

Danni gently pulled her hand back. "Do you? I know that you didn't like people knowing you were a General's daughter Mom, but I'm _two_ Generals' daughter. Two generals who happened to have been in charge of some of the most important departments, facilities, and expeditions that have ever existed. When we lived in Minnesota it was no big deal. But when we moved here…I mean if my last name pops out in public, chances are someone from Cheyenne Mountain is around to hear it and ask if I'm me. I'm proud as hel…eck, heck, that you guys are my parents, and I love to hear people talk about how much they admire you, but I didn't want to get into the Air Force because of that."

She reached over the table and pulled the letter back to her. "This here proves that I got in because of who I am, not because of who my parents are." And finally she allowed the letter to flutter back to the table as she watched her parents' gaping expressions fade into outright smiles of amusement.

Jack and Sam turned instinctively towards each other and stated in perfect unison, "She's definitely YOUR daughter."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Two chapters and one bad guy left...I got ahead of myself and the epilogue is already done LOL. Look for a conclusion by the end of the week. **

**Please Review!!**


	20. Childhood's Departure

**Childhood's Departure **

"Hey Uncle T! What's going on?"

"I am leaving, Danni."

"Oh…so lesson tomorrow then?" The girl asked, taking a long draw on the straw in her smoothie.

"No. There will be no more lessons. At least, not for some time."

Danni studied his expression and rolled her tongue around in her mouth. "Why…?"

"Because. There is a matter which requires my attention, far from here."

"Wait, you're leaving!?"

"Indeed."

"For how long? Is something wrong?"

Teal'c took a deep breath and walked over to the young girl he had come to love as his own. Gently he placed his large hands on her shoulders and looked her square in her big brown and slightly teary eyes. "Nothing is wrong…yet. But, I must go now to keep it that way. I do not know how long I will be gone, but it may be some time."

"But…" Her lip began to tremble. The last time her uncle had left under such circumstances, he had been gone almost a year. And often during that time, she heard her parents fearing the worst.

"All will be well. Trust me." Something in his voice told her it would be alright, but she still didn't like the idea of him leaving again.

"But what about graduation? You promised you'd be there."

"The time of your educational finishing ceremony is still a month away. It is possible that I may be back in time. Possible."

"Please?"

"I will try."

"Pretty please."

"I will try extremely hard."

"I could give Uncle Cam the sad face and he'll make you stay…" She threatened.

"You would not."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Danni pulled her chin down, stuck her lips out in a pout, and put on the best Bambi eyes she could muster.

"That tactic does not garner a response from me."

Her sad face quickly turned into a sour one and her free fist jabbed into her hip. "It works for Daddy, Uncle Daniel, Aunt Vala, Uncle Cam, Nicky…and sometimes even Mom...three of whom could force you to stay."

"You are now on the path to becoming a warrior of Earth." He began lightly. "Soon you will understand that we are not always pleased with the decisions we have to make, or the orders we must follow…however, often times there is no other choice."

Her posture became more lax.

"I promise, that if it is possible, I will return."

Danni nodded. "Be careful."

"You as well." He replied casually before giving her a goodbye hug.

* * *

"Hayden…" His supervisor began. It was clear from his voice that he didn't really know what to say, only what to do. "Look, we all know that you and Bateman were working on something together. And now he's dead."

Hayden crossed his arms. "And your point is?"

The supervisor became cross. "The point is, we know that you were involved with the attempted assassination of a sixteen-year-old girl!"

Closed door or not, it was clear that the supervisor's elevated voice would be reaching the other NID workers outside the room.

"Maybe if you would have been paying attention…" Hayden started.

"No. We're not even going to have this conversation. I don't care. I don't want to know. The bet is this was some sort of revenge thing on O'Neill."

"Did you read the report on Bateman or not?!" Hayden shot back, so quick to maneuver into his boss's face that the man cowered for a second before he remembered he was in control.

"Yes. I read the report." He growled. "And it seems to me you've awoken a sleeping giant. There's no telling how advanced she is."

"Oh, there are plenty of ways to tell." Hayden practically laughed. That was it. If they were that stupid, he wasn't going to tell them. He was going to keep it to himself. He had worked so hard for what they all should be agreeing to, but now they were admonishing him, mocking him.

"And I don't want to hear a single one." The supervisor walked towards the door. "Pack your things and get out. You're through here."

Hayden smiled at him, venom in ever crease of his face, and strolled out into the cubicle area, filled with heads trying to pop back down from their eaves dropping.

"Oh, and Hayden? Don't forget; we'll be watching."

_Watch all you want. _Hayden thought to himself, walking straight past his desk, a grin ear to ear. _By the time I'm done, you'll see. And then everything will change…_

* * *

"Par-tay time!" A female voice cooed.

"Yo! Nick-Man, let's go!" One of the football players bellowed. Still there was no response.

"NICHOLAS CARTER JACKSON!! Get your ass in here!" Danni bit her tongue a moment too late as Daniel turned to her with a displeased face. She smiled unconvincingly.

"Grace…"

"Sir?" She smiled wider and batted her eyes.

"Ladies should not curse when in dresses."

"Uncle Daniel…that's like the creepiest thing you have ever said."

Daniel just raised his brow, shook his head and pushed his glasses up.

"Alright, I'm here, calm it." Nicky came down the hall in record time, Vala at his side adjusting his tie.

"Nicholas, darling, please stand still." She ordered sweetly. "There, now…are you sure you want to wear your hair like that?"

"Mom!" Nicky hissed as the large group of friends in the living room waiting on him began to snicker.

"Oh alright, just…take lots of pictures!" She smiled and went to stand next to Daniel and Kate (dressed in her best pajamas for all the teens to see).

"One for the road first though!" Daniel smiled and everyone gathered around each other.

"Kate, come here!" Danni waved her over quickly with a smile, and the young Jackson girl found her way between her brother and his best friend, both kissing her on opposite cheeks as the flash went off.

And then everyone filed out to their cars, leaving a pink and excited Kate waving out the door and an excited Vala tormenting her husband.

"It's a good thing we did mock pics yesterday for my mom and dad or we never would have gotten out of there." Danni laughed into the night as they headed off.

"Oh come on Daniel, please, one dance? I've never been to a prom; it's the least you could do." She made a pout face and he walked over and turned on the stereo.

As Nicky helped his prom date into the car, her dress a deep aquamarine with a train that needed assistance getting in as well, he never noticed his cell phone slip out of his pocket and scuttle into the grass.

"Thank you my dear."

"You're welcome my love."

He and Danni air kissed dramatically and then burst into giggles as he walked around to get into the driver's seat. His breakup with Claire had not been pretty, but it had been recent, and Danni turned down five other offers to go with her best friend.

After all, it was their last dance. Possibly in more ways than one, Hayden thought, as he watched them all drive away in ignorant bliss, and then leaned down and picked up the cell phone.

* * *

The school halls looked strange at night. Mostly because schools were never meant to be seen at night, only in the breaking light of dawn and into the early shadows of dusk if you were involved in extra curricular activities. But never at night. The reasonable thing to do would have been to turn on a light, but in all her years at Springs High, she had never thought to look for a switch, and finding one on the darks walls would be next to impossible.

Light from the windows down the hall, and the security system glittered off of the metal locker handles. The tile seemed to wave like water. So surreal, and so mystifying, and yet in the day Danni often found herself hoping to escape at any moment. She walked down the silent hall, surrounded only by the echo of her high heels and the sound of the train of her dress dragging and waving around her legs like leaves on a tree.

"Nicky?" She called out. Her voice returning to her was unsettling. _Too loud_, she thought.

Where had he gone? Restroom breaks didn't take that long, and with his latest crush back in the grand gym ballroom, it wasn't like he was necking. "Nick!" She hissed.

That was it…they were ready to go…Danni did the next logical thing she could think of and reached down the top of her dress, then with a bit of effort, she pulled out her cell phone from its hiding place. She hit 'last dialed' and Nicky's ringback began to play in her ear. That's when her absent gaze spotted it. The dark puddle in the middle of the hall. Nicky didn't answer as she pulled the mouth piece away from her face and walked towards the spot that reflected more than the rest of the tile.

She crouched beside it, keeping the hem of her dress away and allowed her finger to touch the warm and slightly tacky spot, her mouth opened and her chin began to shake as she pulled her free finger tip up. Red.

As soon as she saw it, the ringing music in her ear stopped and someone picked up. "Hello, Grace." Her breath came out in heavy and shaking waves. That was not Nicky's voice. Not only that, the voice came to her from not only the phone, but behind her as well.

She dropped her phone into the puddle and stood quickly, but not before a boney hand reached around her face and pulled her into its owner. "Ah ah, no screaming now princess."

Doing what any girl in her right mind would do, Danni elbowed him (surely breaking at least one rib in the process) and pulled free, screaming fiercely. Hayden's anger gave him strength as well though, and he quickly pulled her off balance and shoved her into the nearby locker wall. The metal clanked loudly, but no one in the music filled gymnasium would have heard the commotion.

Danni collected herself from the floor, groaning slightly as a gash in her head poured blood down her face, leaving droplets down her gown. She wiped the spot as it healed.

"Not going to make it easy for me, are you?" Hayden smirked.

"Where did you get that?" She replied with a grunt as she rose and staggered towards him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hayden cocked his head towards the puddle of blood and then smiled like it was an amusing game.

"Where is he!?"

"Now, now, Ms. O'Neill. This is _not_ how we are going to do this."

Danni lunged at him, but her anger that Teal'c had tried so fervently to teach her to suppress took the best of her, and he was able to knock her balance and she landed hard and rolled onto her back.

Hayden walked over and stood looking down at her before she could plan her attack. "If you try that again…NO ONE will ever find him. Am I understood?"

Danni nodded silently. _Not Nicky_.

Hayden pulled out a knife from his jacket and raised it to her neck. Now, get up. I think we should find ourselves a nice quiet place to…talk. A single tear fell from the corner of her eye as she obeyed unwillingly.

No one saw her being forced into the vehicle. No one knew where she had gone. But when Nicky returned from a different direction than he had left, their friends quickly informed him that Danni had gone to find him.

When he went to find her, he found the same thing she had, plus a familiar cell phone. Upon realizing that he had lost his own phone, he grabbed hers and called the first person he could think of.

* * *

Somewhere along the way she had been hit in the back of the head. Hard. Now she woke suddenly and felt a rush of pain from a concussion. She was tied to a chair, her hands at least, behind her back. Looking to her side she noticed she was in some kind of storage facility, a warehouse. That's when she noticed the man a few meters in front of her sitting in his own chair. She looked him dead in the eyes.

"I see it in your eyes, even you're afraid of what you've become."

Danni kept her indignant glance upon the man and raised her head a little higher.

"And that right there…that is why you can't go on. Not confidence…no… that isn't the problem, you're just a child. Children don't have that kind of confidence. That's stubbornness, unyielding and wild. You'll never be tamed." Hayden clicked his tongue and nodded to himself. "You never should have been." He rose and began to walk.

To his astonishment there was a reply, cold. "If that was true then I wouldn't have been born. But here I am." She smiled.

A sneer crossed Hayden's face. "Not for much longer." He paced around a little more as she fought with the restraints, cutting deeper into the flesh of her wrists. "What I don't understand…is why you continue to fight. You have no reason to go on."

She stopped struggling. "Who the hell are you to say that? You don't know ME, you don't know my family…my friends…you're some twisted psycho with a Goa'uld complex. Well get over it! Your friend didn't last long, and neither will you when my parents find you."

"How can you be so sure I won't find them, in the dark, in the night, while they sleep peacefully? Your mother sleeps on the right side of the bed doesn't she? I may start there first…"

"You'll stay the hell away from my mother you bastard." He noticed something spark in her eyes but took it for the light peering in from the high windows.

"Such a dirty mouth on such a pretty girl. No doubt a gift from your father. Maybe I should start with him instead?" Hayden toyed with her.

"You won't come near my family, ever again!"

"Again?" Hayden took a moment. "Oh yes, the boy." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. "He should really be more careful with this."

Danni's eyes grew wider than possible. "You…that' wasn't…Nicky's okay?"

"Quite fine I'd assume."

Her breathing began to calm for the first time.

"OH! I see…you thought that was his blood? Well…that was my intention. That and to rid myself of your little guard."

"You're a sick freak." Danni growled.

"No my dear, you are the _sick freak_." He shot back. "I still don't see how anyone could love you. Not when they know what you are. What you are capable of. And any man crazy enough to love you and father your children…what a fool he must be."

"You are out of your DAMN mind." Danni retorted. What was this kids business that kept coming up about?

"What, you think a man could love you? No man wants a woman he can't tame. Especially a woman whose children will be just as bad, if not worse than she. You're a plague to humanity, and you will not be allowed to spread!"

"What?!" This man's insanity was beyond Danni's comprehension.

"Killing you kills a line that should never have started. You die now so that your children may never live." He smiled to himself. "Of course, now that you've pissed me off, I may just make sure there is no memory of you left at all. Your family is rather small…and old. They shouldn't be much of a fight now."

"I said leave my family out of this." Danni's voice had never been so heartless and cold. She had never had a reason for it to be.

"Maybe I will, and maybe I won't. But you my dear will never know." He came towards her. The space between them took what felt like ages to cross in Danni's mind, but those were ages well spent as she broke the restraints with the knowledge that Nicky and her family were not harmed, but in no means away from danger.

As soon as he was near, Danni kicked out and knocked him to his knees, then rose and hit him across the face, knocking him all the way down. She stood and tried to run towards the door, but his hands grabbed her train and she fell to the floor, bloodying her lip.

He flipped her over, crawled atop her, and stabbed deep into her upper chest and drew back. But she quickly kicked him off and a few feet away; his knife spinning away until it was hidden under a shelf. Her breathing was now a gurgle, he had punctured a lung and it was hard to breath. Like drowning. As soon as she stood, blood stained her dress in a drenching wave. He was up and at her throat, pushing her into a wall. The blood loss made it harder to react, but she swung her arm around as Teal'c had taught her and his grip was lost. Then a knee caused him to double forward, moments before her bare foot (shoes she noticed for the first time were missing) kicked him across the room and into a stack of boxes. He didn't move.

Danni fell to her knees, coughing blood up as the wound began to heal internally. Her heavy breathing covered the sound of Hayden rousing again. This time he reached for his ankle and revealed a small hidden gun. Still splayed across the boxes, he leaned up and took aim, Danni moved, but not quick enough to avoid her arm being hit. She cried out in pain.

"You may be strong, but I can weaken you!" He laughed maniacally.

"You have to catch me first." She replied, running deeper into the building to find another exit. As she did another bullet grazed her side.

"There's no point in hiding, Grace!" He called out. "If I don't find you…I will find your parents."

Standing behind another storage space, Danni let the words sink in. He would never stop. And her family was in his sights. A deathly calm took her. She closed her eyes, slowed her breathing, and took on a completely different disposition than she had ever done before. She shrunk down and slipped through several rows of shelves, coming back around behind him. Then there he was. She was within inches. Teal'c had taught her well.

"Psst." She tormented him.

He spun quickly and her left hand reached around the gun in his left. He pulled the trigger and it sent a bullet through her palm. Danni looked at the wound, turned back to the man and shook her head with disappointment. One quick yank and the gun was taken and tossed far behind her.

Hayden took a swing but she blocked it.

He reached out to take her with both hands, but she caught him by his wrists and pulled them down and away before head butting him down to the ground. He laughed. That same crazy laugh and she couldn't help but kick at him. More ribs broke in a sickening cacophony of cracks and crunches.

Danni crouched over him. "You will NEVER. See. MY Family." Her voice was deep, and Hayden feared her for the first time as the brown of her irises gave way to a faint blue glow.

"I won't stop." He replied, blood covering his teeth and running down his lips. The he smiled. "I think I really will start with your mother…"

Danni reached out and placed her hands on both sides of his head and twisted. There was a pop like opening a glass jar. Then nothing.

* * *

An hour passed. In the dark. In the stale air.

Another followed, and then, banging could be heard, echoing like a lightening strike as the rumble rolled through the metal walls. Then the door swung open. Lights were all around. Then voices. So many voices. Some so familiar.

"Grace!"

"Danni!"

They called out, but she did not answer. Then she saw someone approach. They didn't see her there though. Not where she sat huddled, holding her legs close and shaking. Tear stained and broken. No, this person had seen the body lying where she had left it. When she couldn't fix what she had done.

"I've got a body here!" Voices followed as two other people came to where he was standing and began to examine the victim.

She choked on her breath. Sobbing.

Jack turned around.

"D…Baby…" He hurried over. Her head was hanging; her hair a mess was blocking her face. "It's okay baby, we're here now. You're safe."

Jack reached out and placed his hand towards her head, but she pulled away from him. "Stay away from me!" Her voice was wild.

"Sam!" He called out, he was scared she thought. That was fear wasn't it?

Her mother's step could be heard coming quickly to where they were. "Oh thank God!" She cried. "Danni…"

"Stay away from ME!" Sam and Jack both reared back from where they had come so close. Danni's face shot up, wild beneath the mess of frizzed and tangled curls. The blood splatter. But most horrifying of all was the wild eyed and glowing stare.

"Danni. It's over." Sam started.

The girl shook her head and began to cry again. "I couldn't fix it…"

"Fix what?" Jack finally asked after waiting for what seemed like an eternity for her to continue.

"Him…I tried…he wouldn't wake up. He just laid there. He got cold…" She sniffed and shook her head some more. "He wouldn't get up, I tried to fix it."

Jack finally took one arm and Sam the other, she wouldn't fight them physically. "NO! Don't touch me, I…I killed him!"

Jack looked back at the body and the people looking over it, confirming that the man was indeed dead.

"Danni, you didn't have a choice."

"I killed him. He said…he said he was going to come after you two. That he wouldn't stop. He wasn't going to stop. I couldn't let…but I killed him…"

Slowly the glow in her eyes began to subdue.

"I killed him." She repeated quietly.

Sam inched forward, still crouched and pulled her close. "Shh…baby girl, it's okay, we're here now. It's okay."

And then, the fight, the wounds, the attempt to heal, took their toll, and Danni passed out in her mother's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for reading too of course! I'm almost done...one chapter to go. Thank you for sticking with me on this! **

**Please Review!!**


	21. Graduation

**Graduation **

_"We really shouldn't be having this conversation." _

_"I know, but…we have to know. For our own sakes, for yours…we have to know."_

_"__**I**__ will be fine, Dad." _

_"Will be?"_

_Major O'Neill took a great effort to rise from her chair. This child had caused her to gain more weight than the previous two and she still had not adjusted to her new center of balance. Walking to the window she began to speak again. "Do you remember what it was like the first time you took a life?"_

_"Well…yeah…"_

_"Even though you knew there was no other option. That it was you or him, you still debated your choice. She will understand soon enough." _

_"You will?"_

_"If I had it to do over a thousand times, which technically I have…I would and I will." She shook her head. "The point is…I will never let anyone hurt you or Mom." She stared at him for a moment, and then ran her hand over her stomach. "Family is more important than anything. You taught me that." _

_Jack smiled, finally. He was finally able to lay that thought to rest. Who better to tell him that his daughter was going to be alright than his daughter? "So, speaking of family…" He gestured towards her belly as she leaned against the alien window sill. _

_"It's a boy." She beamed. _

_"A boy?" Jack grinned ear to ear. "Sweet!" _

_Danni let out an ironic giggle and gazed at the floor. "You and my husband…" _

_"Pick out any names yet? _

_A sudden uneasiness filled the room. "Actually…we did." She stalled for a moment. "We were thinking about Jacob…Charles. If that's okay with you I mean." _

_Jack stood up a little taller. "Your mom would like that."_

_"I wasn't asking mom. Besides she added Jacob to the list back when we had Jack…so…I'm asking __**you**__."_

_"__**I**__ would love that." Jack smiled, but a glimmer of sadness grew in his eyes. "So would your brother."_

_Danni walked over to Jack with a knowing look and he held out his arms. With her head propped on his chest, Danni could hear her father's heart beating as strong as ever. "When I was younger…at the Academy…I used to think about him. That's when I started to fish around in those memories that the Tok'Ra boxed up for me. It gets easier when there's control. Anyways…he wa…is, he __**is**__ always a good memory."_

_Jack squeezed her a little tighter. "Yes he is." _

* * *

"Knock, knock." Jack chimed.

Danni turned around from her mirror. "Hey!" Danni's pleasant mood had returned a few weeks ago. It was like a dream had snapped her out of it when she came downstairs that morning all smiles and pep. In truth, she had finally agreed with the fact that there was no other way around what she had done. Her family meant more to her than anything. And Hayden would have been a threat to them forever. Shortly after the incident the NID had finally been pegged and actions were being taken.

"You about ready kiddo?"

"No." She squeaked.

Jack cocked his head to the side. "No?"

"I…don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can."

Danni shook her head at her own reflection as she turned back to adjusting her attire. "I don't…"

"ACK!!" Danni shook a bit and turned back around completely.

"What?" She croaked.

"I _don't_ want to hear it. You can do this."

"Yes you can." Sam added, walking in behind Jack.

"We'll see…" Danni huffed, and then pulled on her mortarboard.

* * *

"Good morning faculty, family, friends and fellow graduates. Today we look back at our lives in a way we never have before. Okay, so that's about as far as I got when I was writing this thing…so please bear with me. I'm not big on speeches." A few giggles could be heard from the crowd below the stage as the valedictorian began her dialogue, sans written assistance.

Sam let out a small groan and leaned her forehead onto Jack's shoulder. "Your daughter."

"But, what I said is true. Today, we really are looking back on our lives in a way we never have before. Because today…we can see our accomplishments. We're here…together…to celebrate the fact that we made it."

"She's doing good…" Jack whispered. Sam nodded silently, still on the edge of her seat.

"An uncle of mine once told me that we can learn more about our futures by looking at the past than any other way. He's a pretty smart guy, but…I don't think I ever really understood what he was talking about until now." Danni grinned with the last of her nervousness.

Daniel couldn't suppress a grin as Nicky rolled his eyes and Vala squeezed his arm; but Teal'c (who had returned right on time) turned his head ever so slightly to shoot a small raised brow before looking back to Danni.

"I don't know if I can speak for all of us, but I know looking back on my life until this point now tells me more about who I'm _going_ to be than I ever thought possible. It is the steps that we made yesterday, that have chosen our paths for tomorrow." She swallowed hard and sought out her own cheer section, locking her eyes on her parents. "I can honestly say that I wouldn't change a _single_ step I've ever taken."

She grew a large smile as theirs shown on her with understanding. Turning back to the crowd she was more radiant than ever before. "Over the past four years, our paths have been up hill and down, rocky and smooth. They have crossed over, diverged, and even joined together. All I can do is hope that each and every one of you takes the time to not only walk your path, but study it, enjoy it, and most of all…understand it."

Danni stood a little taller, indicating that her message was complete, and was soon overwhelmed and blushing as she took her seat to a standing ovation.

* * *

"No, you did a great job!" Nicky assured Danni as he gave her another big hug.

"Well, I did have some help last night from Uncle Teal'c." Danni grinned as the old jaffa walked over to the small crowd that was growing in the O'Neill house.

"I was happy to help." He smiled.

"Wait…" Daniel started as he came over too. "Teal'c you didn't get in until ten last night…"

"Indeed."

"Grace…when did you start working on your speech?"

"Oh…I don't know…ten o'clock last night?"

Laughter was abounding now as the family all stood around each other. Jack stood with an arm around Sam's shoulder. Vala held Kate's hand as Daniel and Teal'c both smiled and waved Cameron over. There had never been so many Generals at a graduation ceremony for one student before. Nicky however, looked a little glum.

"Nicky, you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" The boy tried to shake it off.

"Are you upset about something? You look upset." Danni pressed.

"No, well…maybe. I was just thinking about what you said today, paths diverging, and well... our paths are diverging now."

"Nicky…"

"No seriously Danni, you'll be off at the Academy next year, and I'll still be here. A lot can change in a year."

"A lot _has_ changed in a year. But we're still best friends. I don't think that's ever gonna change. I mean, look at these old guys." She nodded to the older members of their family.

It was true; the original members of SG-1 were all standing around, laughing, remembering, and together. Even Vala and Cameron had become part of the family in so many ways.

Danni turned to Nicky with a pleased smile. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other on a regular basis soon enough."

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is…THE END!! Of course as we all know this is just the beginning for Danni O'Neill. I hope you have all enjoyed the story. **

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO EACH OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY!! AND AN EXTRA HUG FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!**

**I like to end on a light hearted note…but….****I do have an epilogue written. My question is…do you want to read it? It occurs a few years after this part of the story, but before Danni, Nicky and their team are sent into the past, and then opens up the sequel to It's Too Soon to Tell. **

**So, yes or no? Please let me know!! And please review!!**


	22. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

The dimly lit halls of the SGC seemed old to a few of the faces making their way to the gate room. The group had only formed a few weeks before, but it was obvious from the beginning that a small handful of the twelve were already well acquainted. The older members tried to brush off the banter between two of the younger members, as a female officer with short red hair refused to hide her delight at the sight.

The conversation had begun over a somewhat goofy major singing his heart out to _The Girl I Left Behind Me_. From there it had gone down hill.

"But O'Neill here…she's leaving many a sad hearted man to pine away."

"Come on Nicky, you and I both know I'm already married to the Air Force." A snide smile crossed the young woman's face. Her dark curly hair was braided back tightly.

The attractive and well built lieutenant shook his head in disbelief. "Wow, if one could turn back time."

Danni O'Neill turned to walk backwards and thumbed over her shoulder. "Actually, that's what we're about to do. So…" She giggled and began to walk straight again.

"Smartass."

"Hey, that's _Captain_ Smartass to you." She turned back. The woman may have been young, but she had earned her rank.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you won't let me forget that."

"Children!"

"Sorry Sir." The two responded in unison. Colonel Paulson gave them both a stern glance, but turned away before a smile could overtake it in their sight. O'Neill had been a handful under his command before she was transfered to SG-1. And Jackson, well, they were friends for a reason.

A few more paces and they were gathered at the ramp of the Stargate. Danni and Nicky both looked up in shock to see their parents looking down from the control room. They looked at each other, sharing their embarrassment of being grown officers in the U.S. Air Force with their parents seeing them off like getting on the school bus for the first time. But something in their parents' eyes made them both shake that emotion aside. This could very well be the last time they saw them, after all.

"Lieutenant, I believe we have an officer or two on deck." Danni grinned. Then she and Nicky snapped to a perfect salute as the wormhole engaged behind them.

Sam and Jack both returned the gesture immediately and with proud smiles, and even Vala gave a cheeky rendition. Daniel nodded with pride.

"Alright team, move out!" Colonel Paulson ordered. Immediately, technicians and other SGC personnel began to move crates through the gate, followed shortly after by the twelve members of the time traveling expedition that would set off from the Delta Site.

Captain Grace Danielle O'Neill was the last member to step through the gate on Earth. As she watched Nicky wave to his parents and step backwards into the event horizon, she found herself pausing and turning. They wouldn't be able to hear her of course, but mouthing the words meant all the same at a time like this. She took one last glance at Daniel and Vala first, the latter wrapped in her husband's arms. Something about their embrace made her feel a slight twinge of nervousness about what she was about to do, but as her eyes quickly drifted to the two most important people in her world, all fear was gone. Two blue eyes, just like the morning sky, and two brown, just like hers, stared down with all the love and support anyone could ever need. 'I love you', she mouthed. Sam blew her a kiss and Jack took his arm off of her mother's shoulders where it had been resting and reached down. He couldn't resist, and Danni was already flushed a bright shade of red before his hand even reached the intercom.

"We love you too kiddo!"

Danni couldn't help herself and a small laugh escaped her throat as her hand hid her eyes from the most likely gawking SFs. She looked up, blew a kiss with each hand to the pair of them, and followed Nicky to their fate.

* * *

Danni shot up in her bed, gasping for breath. A cool sweat was misted over her body and her arms and chest, left exposed by her small tank top, were immediately chilled. She had reached for her weapon, but found it not within her reach. In fact, there was no weapon at all. No gun, no knife, and no ribbon device. All that was there was a small but comfortable bed, and darkness. Cool, and empty darkness.

"Damn it all to hell." She cursed the night. Another flashback. It had to have been. Of course, this nightmare had been her own. If only it had been one of her parents' that she had long ago harnessed. Of course, they had been back a few times since her memory had returned, but she had quickly re-mastered her ability to push them back. No this was much worse, because she had already been forced to live this nightmare before, and once had been enough.

The entire dream hadn't been so bad though. It had started out nice enough. Her childhood as she remembered, her breathing beginning to regulate (she really needed to get that under control before she went back into the field). Senior year, but what had woken her? Ah, the memory of Hayden. Bastard that he was. At least he was dead. And then she thought about it. No, he wasn't. He was alive and well, probably in high school, or better yet college. Bateman was alive too. Colonel Paulson and Lewis's father. And Lewis…Kyle. And there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

Danni scrubbed her hands over her eyes as they adjusted to the dark. Everything gained a clear outline. Boxes were everywhere, stacked like forts that a five year old would go gonzo for. Danni just moaned. She quietly slipped off her bed and dug around until she found a pair of shorts and slipped them over her legs. 'Out of shape,' she told herself. Any sane woman would have been so proud of legs like that she would never have owned clothing that covered below the knee, but Danni saw years of training having gone to waste in a preservation chamber.

She wasn't going back to sleep. Not that night. Like so many other nights, she didn't want to fall back asleep and risk dreaming again. Dreaming of what she had given up. Dreaming of what she couldn't change. She glided out of her room and into a brightly lit hall, her eyes immediately adjusting. The guards eyed her when they thought she wasn't looking, but she just managed to ignore them. She had gone around Ancient Greece dressed in a lot less; chained and paraded to her attempted execution one time.

Five minutes later she was perched on a chair in the furthest corner of the commissary, clutching a cup of hot chocolate. Coffee was an evil thing that she had been forced to wean herself off of during two years of root beverages and goat.

Her gaze was drawn to the two moons gleaming outside the open atrium when she heard a set of distinctive footsteps approach. "Colonel Sheppard." She greeted with a small smile, but never took her gaze from the night's sky.

"How did…"

Danni turned to face him. "One of those instincts I had…_forgotten_." She smirked and looked back to her drink.

Sheppard flipped a chair around and sat straddling it. "So uh, what's with the 'Colonel'?"

"Just trying to get in the habit." She replied innocently. "I don't think Major Lorne would appreciate hearing his second in command referring to his boss as _John_." She uttered his name with such a suggestive and intoxicating tone that Sheppard couldn't control the flush in his cheeks from raising. Her giggle did little to bring him back down.

"Well…I could see how that…might…yeah appearances. Of course it'll be another year before they totally reinstate you."

"Don't remind me." Danni threw him another small smile, no teeth, just sweet. Then she took a deep breath and sat up straighter, her feet still tucked beneath her. "So…I don't sleep much now…but why are you up at this late hour?"

"Well, actually, I was just headed to bed…but I went to leave a note," He gestured with his hands off and down the hall. "But the SF said he saw you head this way."

"A note?" She seemed surprised by his intended action.

"Yeah, I was uh…I was going to ask if you would like to…have…dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, you know, food, maybe a nice drink…"

"I've had _dinner_ before…John." This time there was a full smile that looked so much like his former CO that he had to do a double take.

"Of course you have." He nodded swiftly. "But what I was wondering is if you'd like to have dinner. With me?"

Danni just looked into his eyes and studied the way the light played on them. It wasn't until he raised his brow that she realized she had not answered. Her whole body gave a small jerk as she realized it. "I'd love to."

"Tomorrow? Seven o'clock?"

"Nineteen hundred hours it is." She watched his expression as he reminded himself once more of her military background that none had suspected.

John rose from his seat. "I'm gonna get some sleep."

Danni pondered for a brief second and set her mug down, then rose to her feet as well. "You know…I think I may just be able to get some sleep after all."

As the two parted ways with awkward glances, Danni couldn't help but think that sleeping would get easier. But as comfortable and alive as she was beginning to feel here, Bateman and Hayden's words that had been forgotten in her adolescence began to surface as reminders. Reminders that perhaps she was not supposed to have dreams for the future. And that, perhaps, no one was supposed to have her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you find yourself still interested in this story line, you may be happy to know that there is a sequel that picks up on Atlantis in the works. I'm not sure exactly when I'll start posting, but probably as soon as Torn is done. I've made a community, the It's Too Soon to Tell Collection, and I'll add the sequel to it as soon as it is posted. Thanks again for all of the support! Now, how about one more review for old time's sake? **


End file.
